


WotC Odd RP Soldier Logs season 1

by OddXCOMarchive



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddXCOMarchive/pseuds/OddXCOMarchive





	1. Preface

**Preface and Author list:**  
  
This multi-chapter fanfic and others like it uploaded to this account are the collaborative works of multiple authors who are fans of ChristopherOdd, a Canadian youtuber and streamer who specializes in story-rich games; especially the XCOM series. For XCOM2, supporters on his [Discord channel](https://discord.gg/christopherodd) submit custom soldiers to character pools for each campaign. The campaign that this fic is based on is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQlUV_Q2u68&list=PLj_Goi54wf0f7l1LG6r7A8hXARu_Qdbni)  
  
Typically, one mission is uploaded each day. The randomized nature of XCOM2 character use, development and interactions easily weave their own story arcs in the broader campaign; and this has evolved into a tradition of writing character logs and roleplays within Odd’s fan community. This multi-chapter fanfic, like others uploaded to this account, is the work of multiple authors. These writers can be broadly divided into three categories:  
  
1\. Character creators writing logs for the character they submitted,  
2\. Authors who obtained permission to write for a character created by another fan, and  
3\. Authors writing on behalf of XCOM2 non-player characters (NPCs).  
  
Each fanfic is therefore a unique retelling of XCOM2’s campaign and additional playable downloadable content (DLC), where applicable. Each character brings to the campaign their own unique backstory, perspective and personality as writers seek to portray how they would react to the events in each episode. Where applicable, content relating to characters without a writer was written with their creator’s input, or else limited to combat actions shown in Odd’s videos. **Note:** For this campaign, logging began with episode / mission 9. Additionally, this particular campaign has just three writers, multiple episodes' worth of logs have been compiled into each chapter.   
  
Improvisation and commitment lie at the heart of this exercise. XCOM2 campaigns can consist of more than seventy missions; and not every writer is able to arrange their schedule around seventy days of real life commitments to write for every mission involving their character. As writers come and go, the result can seem chaotic to some readers and it is best to enjoy these logs alongside the Youtube playlist for the corresponding campaign to gain a sense of closure for some. Other writers have been able to write consistently and allow their character to develop organically for the entire length of the campaign – if they were not killed in the process. In-universe, it might be helpful to think of these logs as recovered material – perhaps some were lost in Advent cyberattacks, got wiped by electronic malfunction, or were simply misplaced…  
  
The following is a list of all characters whose logs appear in this fic, in order of appearance. Writers’ names are in parentheses.  
  
Klaus 'Scorch' Werner - Templar (Bilbo212)  
Louis '4-20' Falstro - Ranger (Legodeltalima)  
Pratal 'Mox' Mox - Skirmisher (BTernaryTau)  
  
Edited by: Bilbo212 and Suggestiveartifacts


	2. Start (Ep 9) - Ep 20

\-------------------------------------------episode 9--------------------------------------------  
4/27/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 1

The Geist has seen it fit to send me alongside this "Commander" and his soldiers. He has commanded me to give him the same respect as i would give to him. Though I do not question my lord's orders, I will admit i find this command difficult. If what I have gleamed from this warriors is true, this commander is the same one that led this so-called "Xcom Project" during the war. If that is true, than would that not mean that he lost? Though even in light of that, these soldiers speak of this "Commander Odd" as if he were a deity. I will not question the commander's orders, but respect is something to be earned.

On another note, I must admit this facility is impressive. It took a while to get used to the inertia of such a vessel, but now I see its merits. The Aliens have yet to track us down, though not for lack of trying. The hardest thing to get used to is sleep. The chambers I have been provided are barren and numerous, a far cry from the chambers at our base. The beds have straps to secure us in case of inertial changes. Though the hum of the engines is soothing; it reminds me of the psionic dampeners in my chamber. I must also share this room with the ranks they are calling "Squaddie". Apparently, my confirmed kill count would put me in line with this rank. I do not see myself as the same as them, but I must admit, I feel that some have potential...

Earlier today, an alarm rang out. Apparently a resistance base in New India is under attack. My name was not on the list to be called, but those who were immediately rushed out of the Mess Hall. I wish the best for them.

End of Entry 1  
\-------------------------------------------episode 10------------------------------------------  
5/11/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 2

The soldiers are back from a retaliation mission. Apparently the Elder's toys caught wind of a resistance base, and went there to... lower moral. In the end, we saved a majority of the civilians who were stuck in the crossfire, but some didn't make it out. In the end, one of our snipers took a bad hit. He's going to be out for a while, from what the doctors say. He had this wild look in his eye... I must remind myself not to get in his way from now on. Prior to contacting the Geist, the commander had invited and recruited the other two factions, the Hunters and the Traitors, as my people call them.

The Traitors call themselves "Skirmishers". I am unsure how to approach or trust them. The one aboard the ship everybody calls Mox, has a disturbing visage that I find uncomfortable. I fell that I am not the only one. I cannot fully understand his motivations. He has no land to return to, he was crafted to monitor earth. He has no family but his brothers, yet he slays them without regret. He has been freed from his shackles, yet still he sees no other option than to fight. I fear his mind may simply be too alien to understand.

The Hunters call themselves "Reapers". I do not understand this name. A reaper does not consume the flesh of the dead. A reaper need not hide in the shadows. Regardless of this, i cannot deny their effectiveness. Even when we stand in the same room, I do not feel that I can truly see her. Even her aura is dampened, as if it's wrapped itself into a tiny little ball. In truth, I believe I fear her.

The Commander has said that he is interested in seeing my capabilities, but is not yet prepared to send me on a mission with "Lost". In truth, I must thank him. No matter how far gone, i shudder to take a human life.

End of entry 2  
\-------------------------------------------episode 11------------------------------------------  
5/16/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 3

The Assassination went off with very little hitch. Two of the soldiers came back with bandages. Another one of the snipers couldn't even stand. If Odd isn't careful, we may run out here soon.

Some of the other soldiers started talking to me. They find me very peculiar. A lot of the questions I can't help but feel are attempting to get a rise out of my. One began jeering me, asking if I could "See inside his freaking mind?" and making odd sounds. But one of the soldiers wouldn't even talk to me. This guy with white hair everybody calls "reaper". It's odd... I can almost feel his aura without closing my eyes. It’s like his eye has been opened, but he does not know how to see through it.

I will have to watch this "Reaper"

end of Entry 3  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
5/19/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 4

One of our covert teams got ambushed on the way to extraction. The ranger came back limping, but the specialist beside her gave her his shoulder to hobble on. The medics say she won't be out very long. They really put a hamper on this Avatar Project the elders are pushing for. Within the same hour, a new team of Covert Operatives went out. They are looking after this Deathhound. I wish them the best.

Resistance members derailed one of Advent's mag-trains. We're going to secure all the spare materials we can. They will surely be helpful in manufacturing the first generations of the magnetic weaponry. Alongside the rangers and their "Shard guns", the armorers have supplied me with a new autopistol. It's heavier than what I'm used to, but they say it packs much more punch. The Commander has finally seen it fit to field me, and I cannot wait to prove myself to Odd.

End of Entry 4  
\-------------------------------------------episode 12------------------------------------------  
5/26/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"

Entry 5

My first mission went fantastically! The commander seemed impressed by me as I rended that Deathhound through his chest. He did not seem to appreciate that, i will admit. He tried to insult my kind, but did a poor job at it. I find it hard to take somebody seriously while he's bleeding from a wound I inflicted. Regardless, the train is secured and we've stopped the hunter for a while. I doubt it's the first time he's died, but nobody gets used to pain, right?

Still... my first real mission. The first time my gauntlets have truly tasted the blood of the Elder's brood. It was exciting! I cannot wait to go out next!

Speaking of which, I'm being called into a mission to extract a VIP from an Advent facility. The new generations of Mag weapons are finally in the rest of the soldier's hands. The Outrider is in the armory as I finish this log. I didn't see her much last mission, but I felt her influence. 

Woe be to those who stand in our way.

End of Entry 5  
\-------------------------------------------episode 13------------------------------------------  
6/01/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 6

Another mission successfully completed! Missed the neck of a Viper with my blades. I must practice more. We faced our first Muton on-mission today. I've heard the Geist speak of them before, but nothing compares to the mountain of meat and muscle that I saw today. It's a shame I couldn't get close, it left its neck exposed. I never even saw Outrider until we got to the extraction point, but she was relaying info throughout. She was invaluable. I feel exhausted after this last mission, but the scientist we retrieved will help getting the heavier line of magnetic weaponry in the hands of our men.

We found an engineer in the middle of nowhere, putting together a beacon. He’ll be a help to the team.

We're going to go destroy this workstation, as well as find this old soldier nearby that pointed it out. I'll have to finish this up at some point.

end of Entry 6  
\-------------------------------------------episode 14------------------------------------------  
6/10/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 7

Fifty Lost... I cannot imagine what those Soldiers were thinking. I do not know if I could raise my hands against them. That would simply be... horrifying. Anyways, the data point was intact, and we could erase the data before it released to the next point. Bloody brilliant to use data point in the middle of an abandoned city as a slingshot. A new soldier joined our ranks, the one that located the position of the slingshot point. Considers himself to be one of those "cowboys" from America before the war. I've only heard the stories. I do not trust him.

I must soon begin my blinding meditations. I'm starting to find it almost difficult to see the Auras of my fellow comrades, and I have yet to use my Shroud in combat properly. I do not wish to skewer my squadmates while on a mission. I do hope I am using these words properly. My comrades have stated they find my peculiar methods of speech difficult at times. I hope to accommodate for them, but I do not see what they mean.

The Elder's brood has once again attacks a stronghold, this time in East Asia. We have to try and save as many of the Soldiers there as we can. The Outrider has been called in, and I saw one of the engineers running towards the Armory with an odd looking rifle. I can only assume it to be the new Vector Rifle. I think they used the word "Temniotic". I know not what this means, but the Brood will not see it coming. I am now sure of this.

End of entry 7  
\-------------------------------------------episode 15------------------------------------------  
06/16/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 8

The mission was a failure. A lot of innocents died. The haven was lost. They brought this... actually, more like dragged this thing back on board they're called a "Beserker". The monster had to be eight feet tall, and was made of exposed muscles and injection ports. Seeing those messily installed ports made my implants itch. Regardless we all came home in one piece.

Started my blinding meditations today. A heard a lot of people confused and laughing when I walked into the mess wearing a blindfold. Running into a moved table didn't help. I ended up sitting with two others, but I could not tell who they were. My senses have gotten duller than I thought perhaps. They did not speak to me.

In case the commander is reading, I should probably explain. The Templars are trained to see auras, but it is a difficult practice normally. To see people's auras, we must close our eyes, in a practice called "blinding". "Our eyes are so much easier to see with, but they lie to us. Only the eye within can truly see." This is the eighth tenant of the Templar order. We believe it is better to see those we interact with by their Aura. Each person's aura is unique to them. As Templars, we must see people by their true selves, their aura. Does that make sense? I'm afraid I can't explain it well.

We have to go recover resistance agents in league with the Skirmishers from an area surrounded by the horde. Outrider is leading them, and I wished them the best.

End of Entry 8  
\-------------------------------------------episode 16------------------------------------------  
06/22/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 9

Another mission avoiding the Swarm. The Soldiers tell me that if it wasn't for the Voidblade, the mission would have been hitch-free. A couple new auras around the ship. One's a new sharpshooter, going by the Moniker "Crisp", and the engineer "Muffinman". I feel that they were together was some kind of fate. Or perhaps just a cruel joke. Regardless, I welcome them.

Mox has returned from one of our covert missions today. I'm still blinding myself, so for the first time, I got to see his aura. I almost attacked him. It's... disturbingly similar to other Advent troops. But... how do I put this? Where all Advent soldier's auras look the exact same rigid design, Mox's is still the same design. However, it...flows? It's the same shape and size, but I can feel the energy flow underneath. It's like it wants to be individual, but can't forget its own past.... and you can tell a lot by a person's aura.

We were about to attack the Blacksite the Commander discovered so long ago, when this alarm went over the ship. Apparently, the Elder's Avatar project ticked over into its final stages. We're not sure what it is, but we know it's not good.

Luckily, we got a list of operations from our contacts, and one of them is to sabotage a transmitter before it releases some new firmware update worldwide that will make it easier to detect "Viable Subjects". I'm not sure I want to know what that means. Our intel says this place is flooded by automated defenses, so all our heavies and specialists are on-call. Godspeed, soldiers.

End of Entry 9  
\-------------------------------------------episode 17------------------------------------------  
07/02/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 10

There was a change in plan at the last second for the last guerilla op. Ended up in an underground stronghold hunting after a relay to destroy, and I was brought to the forefront to deal with the close quarters. We ran into some kind of cutting-edge technology. The first we saw was some kind of mass of nanobots they call the Spectre. The other was the white heavies that I saw from the Compound, but Xcom calls them Shieldbearers. With a surprise attack, the ShieldBearer went down before he could charge their ablative armor. Wasn’t long before the beacon went down, and I cut the Viper behind it in half. When I went for the next Viper, there wasn’t anything else in the world besides it and my gauntlets. They tell me I was crackling with purple lightning.

After all of that, the Spectre finally payed us notice. It moved through the air like it was a cloud, or a shadow, straight through the railings and walls. Phenix started throwing as many ferro-slugs as his gun would allow one second, then the next it was just gone! I have no idea how to explain it! All of us were so aghast that I didn’t even notice the Viper creeping up on us and blasting me with that venom. It still kind of feel where it hit me. Odd told me to rush him, and I was in no place to disagree. I removed most of its tail, but it was still moving. The moment I hid away, one of those GREMLINs showed up over my shoulder. Then that shadow went right for me, and tagged me with… something. It’s like it split itself in half. I felt like it was viewing into everything I was, then split off. Just before I hit the ground, I saw… what looked like me… The GREMLIN that was protecting me hit me with some kind of shock, and I got back up. By the time I shook off my daze, the commander was shouting at me to hit that Spectre. I was able to damage it, but I was forced to fall back. I couldn’t stop looking at that… at me. That… clone of me. It ran at me, and tried to shoot me with… my autopistol. I can’t help but think that Spectre doesn’t understand my Psionics work, if it thought my pistol was my preferred weapon. Then, it just exploded, and everybody told me the mission was over. We took a big photo, and everybody went home, and told me I got promoted. There were a couple techniques that my Masters told me of back at the Compound that I think I could put time into. Hey, at least I’ll have time to think about them from my hospital bed. But, hey, I’m the newest occupant of the new Infirmary.

A few other things happened. Covert actions turned over a new lead on a facility, which is great. I way to push back the progress. Been a bit out of the loop, but they said Mox went out to secure a relay station to expand our contacts.

The newest line of Armors left the labs today on their way to production and templates. They say there’s something in there special for me, but they won’t tell me till I’m off of my bed. Even then… with how starved we are recently, I don’t expect to be seeing any new gear for a while. The commander has been using all his resources the moment he gets them. Perhaps not the best strategy, but they are not worth anything if we aren’t using them. 

Anyways, everybody started running to the Ops room, which means they probably want all the computational power they can spare. Signing off for now.

End of Entry 10  
\-------------------------------------------episode 18------------------------------------------  
07/08/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 11

Our covert ops was ambushed on their way to extraction. A squad dropped in on them, and their fighting drew the Lost closer. They say they were forced to play cat-and-mouse with a couple soldiers to stay alive. Mox lost his infamous cool when a pack of lost showed up. After that, the Commander has seen it fit to treat his… problem with the Lost. I don’t like them either, but I will not vow to slay them all. Both took some hits, but they’ll be fine in a few days. The good thing is that the backdoor is planted into the network, and we can use it at our leisure.

One of the top Specs went out on the new Covert. Apparently some PHD engineer locked himself in a bunker before checking if it could be opened from the inside. Not sure we want him, honestly, if he can’t get out himself.

Finally cracked that facility lead, and of course it’s the one we were heading for next. Se la vie, right? We keep hearing about these alien “Rulers” the resistance members are passing around. Heard some of the old guys talk about this “Vahlen”, and her “messed up little experiments”. I’m not sure I understand their connection to her, but if these rulers are her fault, then she is our enemy. But she did apparently leave us a cache of repurposed alien archaic weapons. The note said they were experimental, and didn’t work, but there were plans to build proper versions. We just got the data packet decrypted, but no place to build them. I still do not see how she could be so valuable if she can be so poor at planning and checking herself.

One of our contacts in the Arctic pointed out a poorly defended storage facility with a big haul. We’ll have to move quickly, but maybe we’ll finally be able to put together the new tech that rolled out. I saw the stress testing on the “predator” armor, and I have to say, if what they say is true, the Aliens will be in for a heck of a surprise.

End of Entry 11  
\-------------------------------------------episode 19------------------------------------------  
07/13/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 12

We were able to get eight of the crates from the facility, with some good results. Two people took some serious hits. If it weren’t for our specs and the GREMLINs, Dragon wouldn’t have made it back. Even though, that new infirmary works wonders. The docs gave less than two weeks till she’s back on her feet. Anyways, the crates were chocked full of goodies, enough to get the predator armor production up and running.

I’m going to take a few days off of my blinding. It’s been too long since I’ve seen my comrade’s face. I was able to get in contact with one of the Brothers who was returning to the Temple, the Little Light, who got my message to the Geist. The Ruiner evades our grasp, but we shall find him. He mentioned Annette was sent her regards… I can’t say I do not enjoy it here, but I can’t help but feel a bit… homesick.

They finally showed me the Prototype for the Tempest gauntlet, and let me test it out. It’s… beyond anything at the temple. Where before, with my gauntlets, I had to focus on sustaining the blades, forcing them to maintain a certain size and acuity. Even then, without my battle focus, they wavered a few inches at the point, never having a predictable length in the beginning. But with this thing, it’s like flicking on and off a torch. I just let my energy flow, and the blade forms itself. Now when I focus, I can hone the edge, and control the bleed and burn. I can’t wait to take these into combat, but for now we need Alloys to manufacture its pair.

The new engineer came back with the spec, and the team went out again. Apparently a Reaper wants to join the team, but needs to be evacuated from the bind they are in. Seeing how powerful Outrider is in the field, I will gladly welcome them with open arms.

They started cutting open one of those “priests” from Advent, and from it got this idea for a “Failsafe” to sustain our troops. If their life signs start to fail, this unit will generate a temporary stasis field around the wearer, keeping them on the edge of death. I must study this practice; I’ve heard of Templars hardwiring “failsafes” into their mind in case they get too injured. I will also see if I can requisition a copy of this design to send to the Geist, if just for a backup.

A new set of Guerilla ops got sent to us. It seemed to pain the commander, but we’re going to a former Resistance haven to retrieve a data drive before Advent get to it and knows how strong of a force Xcom is. If they do, they’ll probably double down on all defenses for a while, just to show they mean business. I’m not on the team, much to my dismay, but I wish them the best.

End of Entry 12  
\-------------------------------------------episode 20------------------------------------------  
<>

Hello, is this thing working... OK there we go. So, the Central said I had to fill out these logs now. Some sort of “psychological monitoring”; to make sure we don’t go crazy. I don’t like it, but orders are orders. So here we go.

Today’s mission… well it didn’t go well. Everything went south real fast and we had to work super hard to de-crap the fan. I don’t know where to start. Klaus went down right at the start. Luckily, he managed to hold in there until Sofia managed to stabilise him. Thank God for that. He may be a bit... stoic in his beliefs, but I like the guy. The Commander saw this and wants us train together to hone our skills, not that we’ll be able to stuck in the infirmary. Back to the mission though, we all took some hits, oh and the Chosen hunter showed up. I hate those chosen guys, they give me the creeps. He dismantled our squad and he took Dragunova. Damn, I try not to think about her but I got some feelings there. Now that she’s gone I’ve got this lump in my stomach. I can’t help but worry about what’s happening to her. I hope that the commander gets her back. Not that I’m ever going to tell her how I feel, frat regs and whatever… But wait, she’s a reaper, does that change things?  
Concentrate Louis, you’re ranting… Back on topic. It seemed as though every time I peeked my head around the corner I got nailed. Those bloody Advent must have been practicing their aim. All I can do is thank the commander for building that new armour.

Anyway, when we got back to the avenger I was hoping for some R&R but then it turns out that this chosen idiot has tampered with our infirmary controls. I don’t know the specifics but, it means I’m going to be out for even longer. Well at least I’ll get to catch up on the Avenger gossip.

This is Lt. Louis Falstro signing off.

<< End Log>>


	3. Ep 21- Ep 30

\-------------------------------------------episode 21------------------------------------------  
07/30/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 13

I was substituted for one of the Marksman when the Commander saw we were in the tunnels again. I think he said something about ninja turtles? I do not get this reference. The Commander has grown fond of opening with a grenade stacked atop one of the Reaper’s Claymores. It was the last thing I remembered before that Muton hit me with the butt of its rifle and everything went white. When the GREMLIN hit me with its paddles, I heard the Deathound attempting to jest with me. Perhaps I should not have threatened him on the secure channel he uses. The Outrider was turned by a priest before the Hunter showed up to my left. It all went black after that. The Outrider was captured by the Deathound. She will be missed, in particular by the Kestrel. I feel bad for her; I can tell they had something going on, but I’m not one for gossip. It got pretty hairy after that. Kestrel deactivated the package just moments before detonation. She also turned a hacked a mec that was pivotal to the victory. She even took a piece of its armor to weld to her GREMLIN for good luck. The Commander said we can’t have many more missions like that. Apparently they propped me up to take some pictures? I must have been more dazed than I thought.

I’ve been a bit faint ever since I returned. They say I was out cold for a while. They were wondering if I was going to make it. Apparently I missed an entire mission, something about neutralizing a VIP. I find it hard to think about. Mox earned a promotion though.

I’ve been talking to 4-20 since I woke up. Apparently he was the one to carry me back to the Skyranger. I think I’m finally starting to understand his humor. I’ve been trying to talk about the Gift to him, and describing what his aura look like. I will admit, he is the first I’ve yet met who doesn’t treat me any different from the others. It is good to know I have a… Friend.

A new Reaper joined us. He calls himself Final. He doesn’t talk much, from what I have seen of him. He cannot replace Outrider though, her rescue draws near. I wish to be part of it. I want to tear the throat off of that damnable Hunter.

Apparently Tygan is just baffled by the Spectre. He cannot discover how exactly it operates. He did, however, come up with an idea to use its field generators to create a single-use stealth generator.

One of the resistance havens in East Asia is under attack, and I’m going to have the docs here switch this tablet to the mission cam. Logging off.

End of Entry 13  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

I'm still stuck in the bloody infirmary. I hate missing out on the action. Well at least I'll get to catch up with Klaus... He's going to be down for a while.

Sounds like the last mission went well. Mox wasn't too keen on having to carry the V.I.P out, but he's damn loyal. I get why some people don't trust him, but I judge a person by their character, not their background.

I'm still worried sick over Dragunova, but I trust the commander. I still haven't decided if I'll tell her how I feel if... no, when we get her back.

Hope the guys helping the resistance haven get on alright. Nail some Advent scum for me.

That's all I got time for, doc's calling.

<< End Log>>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 22------------------------------------------  
08/05/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 14

We finally got to visit the Temple! With how the recent missions have been putting our best into the infirmary, the Commander saw it best to bring us by the superior healers of the Templars. In the few day we were landed, I took the time to, as 4-20 called it, “Haul my ass out of the ship” and visit home. I found Annette in our usual meditation spot, on the back cliff of the Temple, overlooking the compound. It is good to know that the Frost does well. With none of our Brothers or Sisters around, it was nice to be able to talk freely after such a long time. We talked about how the war was going, both there and here. We talked about all the new people to join the order, and all of the comrades I had gained. We talked about… us. It was nice. With the sunset in front of us, it felt very… what’s the word? Romantic? Just like the old books Annette would sneak in.

And then she kissed me.

I wish 4-20 wasn’t so observant. He’s been teasing me ever since we got back. It’s not that we have a “forbidden love”. Nothing in our tenets goes against that sort of thing. But they do warn of the distractions of attachment. With my focus on the singular, we risk instead threatening the Whole.

But I can’t stop thinking about her.

I’m going to get some sleep. Won’t be long before I’m back on my feet.

End of entry 14  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

So, from what I heard, the last mission started off well, but after discovering a ton of bezerkers and some miscommunication between Rahjin and the commander - he blames Central - regarding what she could and couldn’t see, things got a bit messy. I’m pretty sure that everyone got wounded, damn grenade happy mutons. Still though, Rahjin isn’t hurt enough to stop her bragging about how she dodged a faceless’ slash then killed it. I mean it was good, but really, the story gets old after the tenth time, no matter what twist she puts on it. Competition between the rangers is high, so I have to take down something bigger now, not that that should be too difficult.

Meanwhile on the Avenger we got a new body. I haven’t met him yet, but from what I hear he keeps to himself, mostly. It also seems as though Zhao and Langley have got something going, I’ll have to see if there is something else there as well, maybe I could get some advice.

Our mates came back from the covert-op, one of them was wounded but, other than that everything went fine. The Commander chose the next covert op to be acquiring a weapon upgrade. I just hope that he hasn’t forgotten about Dragunova, you know, with his new favourite reaper taking her place and all.

Thank God, I’m finally out of that damn sick bed but, I’m worried about the commander is cutting this so close to the wire. The grenadiers and specialist are very happy with their new toys. I’m still waiting for a fancy new blade to cut up that chosen hunter.

Looks like the commander wants to rest me up for the facility mission coming up after this gorilla op. Hope they do well.

Lt. Louis Falstro, bye.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 23------------------------------------------  
08/08/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 15

The recent mission, Heaving Wolf, was apparently a nail-biter. Just as the squad thought they were through, another squad, one of the new Archons and a shieldbearer no less, came out of nowhere. Luckily, Mox was able to “Reposition” the shieldbearer for everybody, and it went down with little effort on everyone’s part. We did find one of the Alien’s logs on elerium breakdown and radiation though, which should cut our research in half! The scientists downstairs are excited about its applications in weapons and gear.

Our last covert squad is back. Apparently they snuck into an alien foundry in the night and put together some kind of ultra-light magazine. They also brought back news of a storehouse that Advent is putting the newest line of Assault rifles in. Odd sent a scientist and two soldiers to study the new designs and bomb the rest.

Speaking of new gear, the Proving ground is finally under construction. I’ve been excited by the idea of the light armor, with their increased mobility. I wonder if they would conflict with my implants?

The day of my birth is coming up, and 4-20 is talking about some kind of celebra

[No new activity in 5 min. Timing out]

End of Entry 15  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

I finally got that R&R! I got to catch up with Klaus. Man, that guy has some good stories.

The B team came back from the mission. It went well, by all accounts. It sounds as though there was a comms problem that had our operatives running up and down a bridge… Once again centrals fault… apparently… Oh and Hajek killed one of those new flying aliens. Damn, I thought Rahjin was bad, but Hajek just won’t shut up and now they’re both arguing over who’s better. Then there was that crazy hack, which may have saved everyone’s life. At least the specialists don’t brag about their hacks.

Meanwhile, I overheard Central and the Commander arguing over Sofia getting a promotion. The commander said something about needing a captain to get a bigger squad but, Central wasn’t having any of it. He said that we’ll promote our soldiers when they are ready. I say, send me out there and I’ll earn that promotion.

This time we sent out our covert squad to gather some research. Every time they go out I think of Dragunova. I can’t bear that she’s gone. Commander I need you to get her -

*Sirens Blare in Background*

Damn, that’s the attack alarm. We don’t need this right now; the aliens are about to finish their project; we need to hit a facility. Still though I need to defend this place, not just for the Commander, but so that I might see D again.

Lt. Louis signing off… not for the last time… I hope…

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 24------------------------------------------  
08/08/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 16

The Voidblade mobilized some kind of artillery piece against us… The Hull took some serious damage, but nothing that can’t be repaired… The voidblade was forced to retreat when our soldiers put a few dozen ferroslugs into her chest.

I’m just glad everybody came back in one piece.

End of Entry 16  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

Damn, did I have an eventful day. The Avenger was attacked by Fai Dan. Things were rough. The commander pulled us through though. He kept a level head… mostly. Rahjin would be bragging about all her kills right now if I hadn’t shut her down by blowing that chosen into next week. That hit would have put any other thing into a box but, Central tells me that she’s still alive… Damn I hate those things. It took three bloody rangers to take her out. At least we still have a home for Dragunova when we get her back.

Central finally gave in and promoted Sofia. The Commander is elated, we can get that extra squad-mate, but now she outranks me… So that’s fun.

Klaus wasn’t too happy to miss out on the defense but, he’ll get over it. Maybe the commander will take him on the facility mission. Zhao isn’t too happy about the commander calling him a girl, not that anyone will let either of them forget.

Things are going to be hard on the next mission. I am fatigued, but I’m ready to take out some Advent.

Louis, end log.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 25------------------------------------------  
08/12/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 17

We went to attack the Alien facility in South Africa. As soon as we touched down, I had this feeling that something was… off. That was when the Ruiner arrived. The Lighteater. The Warlock. The monster that’s been hunting down my people since our founding. It sees itself as some sort of higher being, second only to the Elders in Psionic power. It summoned some sort of spirits composed of light that tried to detonate themselves on our Heavy. He was threatening me. Personally. Bragging about all the Templars he’s slain. In the back of my head, like he’d rooted his way into my mind. We were forced to extract before we could trade blows, but I know he heard it: my promise to teach him what true power is. I stuck around just to make sure.

I earned a promotion in the Commander’s eyes. I was able to practice with some of my more advanced powers, and I’m now sure my failsafe is ready for combat. Zhao has finally admitted to his problem with caution, and is getting help, but the Commander cannot admit to him being a guy, much to 4-20’s joke.

My day of birth, the tenth, passed by with little fanfare. Few of the soldiers were aware of it. Mox, much to my surprise, did know about it. He said that he found it when he was keeping himself busy looking through our bios. He said the concept was foreign to him, but tradition states he would give me something. I felt a bit odd when he handed me an ADVENT trooper helmet with a long scorch mark running down the center. He said it was from the first trooper I killed in the name of Xcom. Who knows how he got it, but it is truly a good gift. Odd says we plan on stopping by the Temple to patch up our troops soon, and 4-20 said something about celebrating while we were there.

I’m being sent on this next mission, operation Bone Shield, to secure supplies. The other Tempest gauntlet was finally manufactured, so I am sure our victory is assured. Our sitrep says there’s some kind of beasts in the Area, creatures the Elders simply have no more use for. My blades will meet them soon.

End of Entry 17  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

I gotta hand it to the commander, he gave me my R&R two mission’s worth of rest in a row... All he has to do now to make me completely satisfied is get Dragunova back… I just realized, have I mentioned her in all my logs… Damn I hope Scorch doesn’t hear these, don’t want him to have ammunition to fire back at me when I bring up his lady-friend Anette.

The previous mission went well. Klaus doesn’t like that new chosen that showed up… Something about him insulting him personally. I overheard the commander saying that “if we lose this mission we die” which shows how close to the wire we cut it on this one. I got to say, Rahjin was in a bad mood. She was tired and frustrated. She took her anger out on an Advent barricade: That girl is crazy. Klaus might have gotten a bit overzealous towards the end. He stayed back after the team evaced, I think it was to do with Lighteater, but he listened to the Commander the second time.

As far as Avenger gossip goes Zhao decided to go into therapy for being overly defensive. I’ll be honest, I should probably go in myself but, I just can’t let him forget about this… I mean a Reaper being defensive. I heard stories about their savagery in combat, but Dragunova is different. There is something gentle about her when we got talking… and there we go again, talking about D. Commander, please get her back.

Klaus is going out on the next mission. There are supposedly going to be some scary aliens there, I hope he comes alright… Hell, of course he’ll come out ok, he’s one of the most competent combatants I’ve ever met. Don’t tell him I said that though.

Look at me, talking to a machine like it’s a person. I better stop before I go crazy.

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[PERSONAL LOG: LT. PRATAL MOX]  
[ENTRY 1]

Werner suggested I start keeping a personal log. I do not fully understand its purpose, but I agreed to try it. I am still recovering from the Assassin's attack on the Avenger, so I did not go on the previous mission, nor will I go on the following one. Werner told me the third Chosen, the one hunting the Templars, showed up during the facility assault. He seemed a little disturbed by the encounter, even though the Warlock wasn't brave enough to do anything besides send some sort of 'spirits' after the squad.

I am concerned that the Commander is not quite what XCOM claims he is. While he has proven himself a mostly capable tactician, he continues to position me at medium rather than close range. As a result, my accuracy has been rather embarrassing. I've also heard that some of his strategic decisions have been questionable. One of the crew mentioned that the Elders were less than a day away from achieving what is presumed to be their end goal, at least on Earth. I shall have to include these apparent shortcomings in my next report to Betos.

I am not sure how long these entries should be or how to end them, so I suppose I'll end this one here.

[END ENTRY 1]  
\-------------------------------------------episode 26------------------------------------------  
<>

Here I am, back talking to a machine. The last mission went quite well. Klaus shredded it out there. I watched the feeds and wow, there were a lot of dead aliens.

I heard the Commander mention Dragunova, which gives me hope that he hasn't forgotten about her. Still though, he sent out the last covert squad to grab some experimental tech. I saw Obsqueros for once a while ago. It turns out he's our full time covert ops guy. He deserves a promotion... Not that he'd even be on the Avenger to receive it, he'd probably be out hunting a Chosen.

We celebrated Klaus's birthday properly this time when we got a chunk of shore leave at the Templar HQ. I mean I would've organised it different... namely more booze, but Klaus enjoyed it. I think it helped with him being shaken and all. He spent most his time with Annette... I'm happy for him. They have something special. Can't say I've ever been so lucky. Maybe when we get D back...

Shen decked me out with a new sword... finally... This one is nice. It's crafted well, good balance, keen edge, good material plus an electric field, because that's always nice.

I'm going on the next mission with whoever else the commander can muster, you know, who doesn't have holes in them. 

Louis... Doing his job. Damn I need to get better at signing these off...

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
08/19/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 18

The last mission was like nothing I’ve ever seen before. I don’t think I even remember it all properly, even with my battle meditation. It seems like we touched down, and the next time I opened my eyes I was surrounded by berserker corpses and covered in yellow-green slime. My hands were burning, like my gauntlets were overheating. A few of the Soldiers actually looked… scared. When we pressed on to the facility, we came across another Berserker and a stun lancer. I destroyed the stun lancer, when everybody told me to braces, myself. The berserker charged at me. My hands seemed to move on their own: It swung its meaty fists down at me, and I brought my blades up to meet them. I don’t know how, but it’s like I didn’t even move under all that weight. Then, the moment it stepped off, I swung my blades around and sliced open its legs. It collapsed to the floor, and I released a volt into its skull. Crimson said I should be the one they call berserker, but I already have my name. Anyways, the supplies are ours.

The Geist warned me of the trials of combat, and that most take place off the battlefield. I think I’m starting to understand that.

The scientist and soldiers finally came back, with some good ideas, and news of a similar facility for Sniper rifles. And just like that, three more people are out. We detected another one of the “Leaders”.

Got to take some shore leave with 4-20 when we landed at the Temple. Frost was waiting right outside of the landing pad for me. It’s always nice to see her. The three of us spent some time exploring the Compound, talking about all that has changed. It’s a shame that The Bumbling Bladesman shut down, 4-20 seemed to want to celebrate with spirits. We stopped by the fair stands, and for the first time in far too long, I got to have some Bunny Chow. Even 4-20 seemed pleasantly surprised, but I have the feeling something is gnawing at him. He’s seemed more… secluded lately. But his ears always perk up when he hears people talking about our lost Reaper, outrider. I hope for his sake, that we find her soon.

While we were out, I ran into the Brother that I’ve been communicating with, the Little Light. A fair bit less… ‘devout’ than I, but a Templar all the same. I’ve seen him before, in the graduating class before me. I think he joined the Guardians? It was a brief distraction, but a welcome one. He put his fingers up to his lips, and handed me a long clear bottle full of brown liquid. I can only assume this is alcohol of some sort. For now, I’ll just leave it in my bunk. I’ve never actually had alcohol.

Apparently the Civilians had organized a festival around our arrival, so by the time night rolled around, the compound was lit up. There were dances, paper dragons, a sparring ring. I decided to take part in the last of these, and put on the spark gauntlets we used for training. And what do you know, Frost steps in across from me. Not like we haven’t sparred before, but I was nervous. I may now have combat experience, but she was training to enter the Cavalry. While we circled each other, I heard people putting money on our names. I think I even heard 4-20, but I’m not sure. When we started… I can’t describe it. It’s like we were in perfect synch, each of us making a calculation and going for a matching attack or block. People oohed and aahed and gasped as purple lighting flashed before their eyes. As our blades met over and over, I flashed back to the last time we sparred, the finals at the Graduation ceremony. In the end, the official called a draw, and we earned our names. 

She must have noticed my distraction, because she threw up one of my double blocks, and I felt the unmistakable lightning of a spark blade hitting my chest. I collapsed, and half the people cheered.

I invited Annette onto the Avenger, and we spent the night on the helipad, looking up at the stars. She rested her head on me. It was nice.

The next day, the Commander told me we were starting to research Psionics of their own, and asked my opinion. I’m not sure what to say, but I will help any who have their eye opened. The gift is not an easy burden, especially in the beginning. If it opens too quickly, the mind can be left vulnerable, as well as other’s minds. Mind reading is one of the earliest test Templars go through, but we learn to black it out completely. Though I can see the possibilities if you train to enhance this connection.

I’ve been chosen to lead the next mission. 4-20 and I that is. Al lot of the top crew are injured or in need of rest.

End of Entry 18  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[PERSONAL LOG: LT. PRATAL MOX]  
[ENTRY 2]

It seems I've finished recovering just in time. The Resistance has an ADVENT VIP they need taken out, and most of XCOM's soldiers are either unavailable or too wounded and mentally fatigued to go. I'm deploying alongside Falstro, Werner, Lukinuk, Yukiyama, and Porter, which means everyone but Falstro is lower ranked than me.

Speaking of Falstro, he remains worried about Dragunova. I've done what I can to console him, but the things the Assassin did to me... I hope the Hunter is less skilled at inflicting pain than his sister. I doubt Dragunova breaks easily, but while that may be good for XCOM, it just means more pain for her. I should probably stop thinking about this, it does no one any good.

On a brighter note, my Ripjack has finally been upgraded. It's apparently an Ionic Ripjack now, which just means it has an electrical current that does more damage. The balance is a little bit off, but I should adapt easily. It's not like it's a particularly precise weapon anyways. However, given how soon we're deploying, I should probably end this here so I can get some practice in.

[END ENTRY 2]  
\-------------------------------------------episode 27------------------------------------------  
<>

Well, remember what I said about the commander needing people without holes in them, well, I’m now in that category.

I heard the Commander say yesterday that he was losing hope in Dragunova. I hope he’s wrong. I think if he hunts the hunter, pardon the pun, he’d get more information.

Last mission I went out with Klaus. We worked well together, but we’re both wounded. Things were going well until right at the end. We had to make a dash for the evac. I gotta say, Mox is one hell of a guy. He runs straight at two mutons’ guns. I took a nice wallop from an Archon’s staff and Klaus was bound by one of those crazy morphing things. I got a promotion though, so it was all worth it, eh?

In Avenger news, the proving ground is ready. I also heard the Commander talking about putting a training facility for psionic operatives down by the infirmary… I’m not sure of what Klaus will think of that. Tao is finally out of therapy. He transformed completely, maybe I’ll consider asking the commander for treatment for my chosen fears. I still won’t let Tao forget his fears though.

I’m sitting out the next mission. Klaus is going out. He’ll be fine, he’s a good man… templar… which does he prefer? Eh, whatever better go, the mission feeds will be up soon.

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[PERSONAL LOG: LT. PRATAL MOX]  
[ENTRY 3]

It seems that for all the humans the Elders are willing to kill, there are a few that they go to great lengths to protect, at least for the moment. I was hoping our mission would be simple. It was not.

We quickly ran into a squad consisting of a Purifier, a MEC, and a Muton. I took a shot at the MEC as it moved to flank, then turned around and saw Lukinuk throw a grenade at the Purifier. He started getting up, so I finished him off with a shot that resulted in a satisfying explosion. We quickly encountered another squad, which gave me a chance to try out my new Ripjack. Not only did it do more damage to the Shieldbarer, but it also stunned him, leaving plenty of time to finish him off.

After that came the Spectre. Apparently it is possible to hit those things at range, but I wasn't able to prove that. I took a shot after it shadowbound Werner and after a grenade completely exposed it, and both only grazed. It probably didn't help that I had a Muton and a Turret firing at me the whole time. Luckily I was able to swiftly eliminate the Turret with a Whiplash, then move in to help Falstro finish off the Muton.

Once that squad was defeated, Werner knocked out the VIP and everyone prepared to handle the reinforcements ADVENT decided to send in. I failed to hit anything when they dropped in, but I was able to eliminate the Purifier after grappling to higher ground. Unfortunately, this left me out of position to deal with the Archon and Mutons that showed up.

Lukinuk was ordered to immediately extract the VIP. He obeyed without hesitation, despite the Muton waiting to take a shot at him. Most of the squad followed him out without incident, but Yukiyama got pinned by a Muton while I was circling around. With the Skyranger about to leave, I had no choice but to dash through two Mutons' worth of firepower. I managed to duck the first shot, but the second nailed me in the shoulder. That dash served its purpose, though, as both Yukiyama and I were able to evac with no time to spare.

After that mission, the Commander was kind enough to take us to the Templars' HQ, where they helped me and the other wounded heal. Lukinuk was kind enough to visit me in the infirmary. I still remember our deployment on Operation Heaving Wolf. We had to deal with almost every enemy squad simultaneously, but because he had my back and I had his, we both made it out alive. After I recovered, we decided to undergo a set of XCOM training exercises designed to make pairs of soldiers more effective together. I suspect we will make a great team, but we will have to wait to find out since we weren't selected for the next mission.

[END ENTRY 3]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
08/27/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 19

May this day mark the first that I would trust Mox with my life. Though I do not feel that the Commander has yet grasped the strength of his no-holds-barred fighting style. I’ve seen him before in the training sims, darting from advent to advent turning their bodies into fine ground beef. But he’s always been… odd. His mannerisms seem like he’s trying to imitate what we do, but not fully understanding why. And his aura is hauntingly similar to other ADVENT troopers. But today he charged into enemy fire to save a fellow soldier. “A man is measured by his merits, not his origin. No person is doomed for eternity for his actions.” The third tenet. He has proved himself one of us.

Also of note, I have decided that Spectres have it out for me in particular. Every time one sees me, they make a bee-line for me and tag me with… I think we’re calling it shadowbinding? Made it pay though. After that I gave the VIP a square elbow to the jaw. Perhaps not the most subtle of solutions, but an effective one. 4-20 earned his well-deserved promotion, and we picked up a new recruit, who doesn’t yet have an earned name.

Another visit to the Temple, a few more days to visit with Annette. I’m starting to think I should just damn what the others think, and stop our relationship being a secret. But then again, I’m not stuck in the compound like she is. Ultimately, it’s her decision. I think this loose fraternization code in the Avenger is affecting my decisions. There is one in place, but I’m the first one to actually look at it in many years, it seems. As far as I can tell, the current one goes: Just don’t let it affect the mission. All work and no play, I suppose.

I’ve been called in to assist in designing the dampening chambers for the “Psi Lab”. I was able to secure a copy of the plans for the psionic dampeners the Temple uses from the Little Light, which they promptly looked at for a few seconds, then figuratively tore them to shreds and re-arranged it to suit their needs. All’s fair, I suppose. We use the dampeners in the temple to act as “training weights” for psionic practice, and for dissuading accidental memory reading. They want them to make a room that only has the psionic energy of a single mind inside. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in the results of these facilities. They also borrowed one of the temple’s scavenged Amps we secured from an ADVENT priest. A different tool for different hands, but one that could be repurposed.

We’re moving in on the Operation Bone Shriek. We need to protect a scrambler while our resistance friends delete the plans for advanced armor for Advent troops. I was called in along with Final, Kestrel, Crimson, Bossman, and Phenix. Hopefully this goes as well as the others.

End of Entry 19  
\-------------------------------------------episode 28------------------------------------------  
09/11/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 19

Another mission, another few crosses to notch into my gauntlets. Much less on my Autopistol. Actually, nothing to mark in besides training dummies. I never practiced my marksmanship in the Temple. Heck, the autopistol is designed to be used with little experience. Maybe I should have 4-20 give me some pointers. The commander refuses to refer to Final as a man. Phenix made the joke we should start calling him “She-Devil”, but he didn’t seem to like that if the swift punch to the gut means anything. He earned it though, with that claymore placement that secured the victory. Another flawless victory, it’s nice to see one once in a while.

I’ve started to notice the one of my fellow soldiers, the older one that calls himself “Prophet”. It’s odd, it’s like his eye has opened before, but swiftly shut, like it didn’t understand what it saw and chose to reject it. I will put him forward as a possible subject for the Psionic experiments XCOM plans on performing. Soon, the Commander will be building the Psi Lab, and I will ensure that I assist with training the new soldier. I’ve talked to Prophet about keeping a log, but I can’t be sure he will take my heed.

The Proving Grounds let go of their first real gear pieces, some rounds and grenades purpose-built for combating robotic foes, as well as some fragmenting and incendiary rounds. They’ve even repurposed viper venom to enhance our medkits. Now they’re working on a couple new grenades.

Soldiers are going out to find the Warlock’s base of operations. Perhaps it is best I am not part of it, since I would likely charge in and try and confront the Ruiner myself.

We’re moving in to secure a group the Skirmishers were forced to abandon in an ADVENT and Lost infested zone, and I’m coming along. Signing off.

End of Entry 19  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

I’m in the infirmary again… Now I know what you’re thinking; Louis, why do you keep getting shot? Well I’ll have you know, I’m in here for mental treatment. I finally asked the Commander for treatment for my fear of the chosen. Klaus came to visit me after his mission. He told me that it went flawlessly. No one was wounded and the mission was accomplished. Klaus left out the part about him never hitting an overwatch shot, yes Klaus I know about that. I must say, our rangers are doing work.

Fain and Drake are doing really well. They have trained to the point where the programs can’t keep up. They’re going out on the next mission with Klaus. He seems to be getting even more action than I am, but whatever the Commander says goes.

Speaking of the commander the last covert op was to hunt the Lighteater, I know he probably has his reasons, but Hunting the hunter with the Skirmisher. I would love to tell him this, but a soldier doesn’t give his superiors advice unless he’s asked. Central would be all over me if I just barged into the bridge and told the Commander how to run his ship… I’d be on sanitary duty for a week.

Better get back to these bloody treatment exercises. Bye from Louis…

Damn that was even wo-

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 29------------------------------------------  
09/17/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 20

The mission opened pretty clandestine-like, picking up the Scientist early. Then the Hunter showed up, and things started going down the drain. We were able to cut off his armor pretty quickly. We blasted the monster from where he was hiding, but then Lost started pouring in like it was their last day on earth. For many, it was. Then we realized, rather frightfully, that we were just above a group of ADVENT survivors, who didn’t take too kindly to us. I was able to destroy one of the Sectoids, as well as stun one of those Archons while the fray was on. The monster made a mistake in closing the gap though, since his armor was made to deflect slower rounds than point-blank shots. The Chosen kept making bad moves, and we could finally send him back reeling. Things went a bit smoother after that. Kestrel put rounds straight into the faceplate of an Archon, and I stunned a stun lancer. Smooth sailing from there, as we put more lost on the ground. I don’t know what I was scared of. These things… they aren’t human. It’s a mercy to put them down.

I am very tired. Sixty-six confirmed kills...

Along with the Engineer, we also picked up two specs, and I earned a promotion. Some people are a bit iffy about our new Captain's, Cactus and Spooky. I have a feeling something is going on between them, but I cannot tell. They’re both medics, but I have a feeling they might not be around for long. Either that, or they’re using pseudonyms. Zhao was drinking in the bar with someone, but I could not tell who.

Speaking of drinking, I think I might show that Wine to 4-20. I think the two of us could spend some time forgetting things…

End if Entry 20  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

Well I’m out of the infirmary again. I’m getting to know the doctors pretty well at this stage. It’s funny, I thought that they’d put me down in a chair and ask me to talk about my problems, but no. They took my fear of the chosen and distilled it, changed it into a hatred. I’m ready to take them on now. To watch them pay for everything that they’ve done.

Klaus and I were talking about the last mission. He told me that the Hunter showed up and they took him down. I wish I was there. I’d have found where he was keeping Dragunova right then and there… Anyway, Porter is now our resident Lostinator, he did some good work with that pistol of his. One of those repeaters finally did its job, took an archon out in one shot. Hajek managed to land a shotgun shot from ‘down town’ as the Commander would put it.

Klaus got a promotion. He deserved it. I still outrank him, but he’s catching up. We got two new captain specialists and the Commander recruited a newbie. In other Avenger news I hear that Langley and Tao got something interesting going on. I heard rumours of a shadowy figure sneaking from her room. People think it was nothing, but I’m pretty sure that the ‘master of stealth’ may have paid his good friend a visit… at night… make of that what you will.

Better go now, I’m going to watch the mission feeds with Klaus.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 30------------------------------------------  
<>

Klaus and I had a great time watching the mission vids. That ‘wine’ that he was talking about was some good stuff. It must be some bootlegger’s concoction. I was seeing double for quite a while and I woke up with the mother of all hangovers the following morning.

The mission started well, but it got real crazy, real fast. A new alien showed up. We’re calling this one an Andromedon. It seems to be some kind of alien in an environmental suit, which happens to reanimate when you kill the operator... Let’s just say that it caused some issues. It left Zhao right out in the open. I don’t know how, but he managed to dodge a shot from a turret. It saved his life and I don’t think he quite knows how it missed himself. The commander was so shocked he’s started to call him a she again. He is also now known as ‘the Commander’s delicate little Zhao’… He doesn’t like that… Mox got a well-earned promotion.

As for as Avenger gossip is concerned; Mox continues to console me over Dragunova’s capture. He is the only person who noticed my missing her… or he’s the only one who’s said anything about it. It’s a nice thought, but his consolation can at times be more concerning than consoling. Langley is getting very protective of Zhao, suspiciously so, refusing to allow any of us to refer to him as either delicate or little, with the consequence of doing so being that she may ‘accidentally’ misplace a grenade on a mission.

I’m going out to stop the next retaliation with Klaus. I’m looking forward to working with him again… Hell I’m looking forward to getting any action. It’s been too long since I’ve but an alien into the ground.

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
09/18/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 21

Ugh… I don’t remember the last day… Perhaps I should have gotten that proof on that bottle before partaking. At least, that’s what 4-20 said. I don’t quite know what proof is. Have I mentioned I never had alcohol before? Or… I don’t think ever again. My head is killing me. People do this to pass the time?

Anyways, I remember offering Mox a drink after he came back. He earned a promotion, right? I can’t think straight, but this briefing I’m reading approves that. Some kind of new alien as well, some kind of bio-suit wearing thing.

Well, I figure we’re about to see some of these new brood, I’m guessing. 4-20 and I have been called in to take part in a retaliation. I’ve downed an entire glass of whatever it is the Infirmary tech cooked up, and I can’t say it tasted too good. I still feel so tired… Anyways, duty calls and all that.

Deus Vult!

End of Entry 21


	4. Ep 31- Ep 40

\-------------------------------------------episode 31------------------------------------------  
09/25/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 22

Perhaps it is best that I have horrible aim… When Papa Bear started shouting about them being in his head… I’m so sorry. Overall, my performance in the beginning was simply abysmal. 4-20 was much better, cutting those insects in half. If it weren’t for my placement on that Faceless, I am sure the Commander would have cast me out. I was forced to dispel all of my focus shocking a Purifier half to death. I finally got to test my Amplify power on the field. It coats the target in an acceleration field that causes incoming attacks to move faster. The commander didn’t seem too impressed, but I was totally out of focus, so it didn’t last very long. One of the most shaky missions in a while, but we held the line.

I saw one of the new girls, Spider, caring for 4-20 on the way out. I don’t know if I should tell her about his affection for Outrider.

We found the Stronghold of the Warlock, but… I’m not sure I see the reason any more. I’m sure we can beat him, but can I? I’m not sure… He’s killed so many of my kind. Maybe he truly cannot be bested in psionics. Maybe none of them can…

The Frost Bomb finally finished, and we can’t wait to see it in the field. The “Skulljack” is coming in soon. They say they took inspiration from both my gauntlets and Mox’s Ripjack.

Mox and Final are being sent out to secure a new engineer from an ADVENT city. Hopefully this one goes better than the last. Godspeed men.

End of Entry 22  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

Do I get wounded every mission? Seriously, it is getting ridiculous. I know the infirmary like the back of my hand at this stage. I think that the lab tech has a bed reserves especially for when I get back from a mission every time I go out.

The last mission went decently. To be honest, I think that the Commander is pushing Klaus too hard. He wasn’t ready for combat yesterday and it showed. It was the only time I had ever seen him panic. I got to see one of those sustaining spheres in action too, after I damn near took one of those priest’s head’s off. This pink sphere kept him alive, barely. Well at least we know that it works now… provided that ours are copies of the Advent versions. It got better though when the Commander sent me after a bunch – is that the right word, bunch? – of Chrysalids. I really got to show off my skills. I felt a feeling of flow that I haven’t for a long time. One of them got a hit on me though. They leave a nasty flesh wound. It was a good thing that my med-kit stopped any venom that the creature might have. I got my own back though, in the form of a shard blast to the face… if you could call that thing’s face a face.

Coming back from the mission Klaus told me about this nagging he had whenever a Chosen appeared. It sounded very like what I had before my trip to the infirmary. I recommended that he ask the Commander to send him for treatment; it did wonders for me. Also, I got talking to Locksmith. We’ve got a lot in common. I’m amazed we didn’t get speaking before. Now that I mention female companionship, the Commander sanctioned the covert op to locate the Hunter. This should open up the possibility of getting Dragunova back… I can only hope that we’re not too late. It’s been months now…

In Avenger news Langley is almost in as bad a spot as her boyfriend Tao after she managed to blow up the tree, which happened to be the only cover that she had. Klaus is getting to know Anette better now that we’re parked at Templar HQ, I haven’t heard much from him.

This is Falstro, wishing you all the best… 

Why can’t I sign the bloody things o—

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 32------------------------------------------  
10/03/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 23

Another mission down, and another Engineer on the team. Many more mission like this, and our team might just get sloppy… adversity build care, and care makes sure everybody comes home. Crimson and Osiria were headed down to the bar to share a drink together. I wonder if the Commander is going to force them through the same team-building exercises as 4-20 and I. One can do only so many trust falls, especially when one of them takes it as a joke and lets you slam into the ground half the time.

The Powered Armor project is coming up fast, and the Psi Lab is finally under construction. I am planning on mentoring Prophet when his eye is finally taught to open. The first few weeks will be intense, especially if he leaves his chamber. He likely won’t even be able to control his ability to read minds.

The covert ops siren just started blaring, so I’ll switch this over to the live feed. 

End of Entry 23  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

I’m back out of the infirmary again! Ben, the infirmary tech, says that half of the medical budget is put aside for treating my wounds… I think that sounds about right. Klaus asked the Commander for treatment, but he said that he was in a queue. I hope that no chosen shows up when he’s on a mission. It might drive him crazy.

The last mission was pretty uneventful. One thing that I do have to say is that Martinez is one tough guy. Those Andromedon suits look tough and he took a punch right to the chest. Mox got to try out his new battle tactics and they worked quite well. Zhao got a promotion from the mission. I don’t know if that’s Central giving him a consolation prize to make up for the Commander changing his gender every sentence.

We got a new rookie in. Jako is his name, I think. He’s training for to be a ranger. I don’t think Central told him how high the standards of the ranger crew are. Zhao and Langley applied for level two bond training… I’m not sure if they are going to be focused solely on the combat side of training though. Not like me and Klaus. I always catch him in those trust falls. I mean, it’s not like it would be hilarious or anything if I missed him every once in a while, you know, to keep him on his toes.

The commander said to me that we have to wait for the opportunity to arise to rescue Dragunova. I just hope that it’s not too late. Also, it turns out that half the Avenger crew know about this, it’s like these logs are being uploaded to some public channel or something. Anyway, I don’t really have a choice between whether to tell her how I feel or not anymore so at least there’s that. If she has not already been executed.

The last covert team were ambushed. They shouldn’t be too badly off, considering that the Commander sent three operatives and equipped them to combat the lost. I hope the found out something about Dragunova, but I don’t hold high hopes.

Falstro, ending the log.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 33------------------------------------------  
10/10/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 24

Everybody came back fine this time. Now we know where the Deathhound is, and more importantly Outrider. Homer and Reaper have headed out to pick her up, which I can only hope for all of their safety.

The new Armor finally came to bear, as well as something special for me. The Celestial Gauntlets, which use Elerium to enhance our blades to an even further degree. I haven’t yet tried it out, but we’ve been able to construct its pair. The Warden Armor is seemed a bit far off as well, with the shortage of supplies recently. We did however, drop by the black market to pick up an array of alien materials, and we started putting the armor together. This armor feel so light, I question its ability to stop ferroslugs and plasma. But they do say that it has a “Forcefield” that does all the protection that the predator armor provided and more.

We’re headed towards an ADVENT city to hack a workstation, but on approach there was some sort of signal. Shen says there might be somebody trying to contact us. Also the first time we’re bringing out the “Skulljack” to try and target an ADVENT officer.

May the gift protect us.

End of Entry 24  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

The day has come. The Commander has finally issued the order to find Dragunova. Obsqueros is going out to find her and I swear to God he better. I’m looking forward to seeing her again and like I said I’ve decided to tell her how I feel.

The ambush didn’t go so well for Advent. Their ambush team were easily dispatched by our ops squad. It went a bit strangely, shots were hit that shouldn’t have been hit and other that were almost certain missed. The squad dealt with the lost well thanks to that extra intel the Reapers keep feeding us about just where to hit them.

We stopped off at the Black Market to dump our hold, or so it seemed. What we have to show for it is some fancy new armour and Klaus got some pretty nice gauntlets. I know that he’ll put them to good use. The next research project is going into plasma weaponry. I’m not sure about the specifics but, as I understand it, it will result in better guns, which is always a good thing.

Klaus got side-lined for treatment again, he’s too valuable to the Commander, but still I hold true to the fact that it is important to have all our soldiers at peak performance when possible. I went down to the bar the other day and who was there but Langley and Zhao taking shots. Speaking of Zhao, I think he is a bit intimidated by the prospect of Dragunova’s return. At least he’ll be able to get some rest.

Klaus is going out with Mox on the next mission to hack a work station. I wish them luck. Anyways, I’m off to watch the mission feeds over a cold one. Until next-…

Scratch that, I’m going to rescue Dragunova with Klaus and Zhao. I’ll get her back or I’m damn well going die trying.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 34------------------------------------------  
10/11/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 25

If it wasn’t for central giving us the briefing, the Skyranger would have been silent. Nobody wanted to even talk. Final immediately disappeared into the underbrush, marking the brood as he saw them. We followed in his footsteps, sticking outside of the compound. We held back while Final rushed in the scout out the inside. He was the first to see her cell. 4-20 and I were tense as a spring, ready to put a few slugs into anything that spotted us. He scouted out the rest of the inside before heading to the door, waiting for a patrol to pass. My fingers arced with psionic energy as the seconds ticked by. I almost jumped when the new commands came in through my earpiece. It was a risk, but we would have a better escape route if we blew open the back of the cell with explosives. We held our position as Final planted his Claymore outside of the wall, ensuring it would not hit her. We pressed in, narrowly missing the patrol of a trooper. The seconds ticked by as we set up the breach, mere feet from the ADVENT brood. The Andromedan’s heavy footsteps clicked through the building. The rain fell down my shroud as I repositioned to take the shot, the cold feeling sinking into my light armor. I lined up, and brought down the wrath of the gods. The commander seemed flabbergasted as the reinforced wall of the building deflected the shrapnel. The alarms started blaring, and we all dove back into the darkness. 4-20 jumped up onto the roof to get a view, while I was still shaking off the ringing in my ears. The walls crumbled as the fire spread, as the commander was shouting into our ear. I saw Final dive into a hole on the roof, and confirmed eyes on the prize. I sprinted in through the hole in the accompanying cell to hack the cell, and 4-20 got back outside to secure a landing spot. The Andromedon spotted me, as I hacked the cell, and the alarms rang even louder, shouting our position. Before they could take the shot, we all sprinted back to the pickup point, heading home free.

The Skyranger was quiet, but with a different tone. Before it was all anticipation, but now it was contentment. Outrider was tired, leaning on 4-20 as she slept. Final started talking to 4-20 and I about some kind of meal he would have to make, just for the four of us, in a couple days when Outrider was feeling better. It was all smiles when we got back, the soldiers cheering and calling us “The Musketeers” while the paramedics took Outrider to the infirmary. I gave 4-20 a pat on the back, and told him he should be there when she woke up. I know how much this meant to him. Kestrel practically tackled us in thanks.

… I should see if I can get in contact with Frost. I’ve been missing her...

I’m being called in to the next mission, along with Kestrel, Outrider (I thought she would take longer to recuperate), Willy, Phenix, and Bossman to capture an ADVENT datapoint. I imagine these next few weeks are going to be interesting…

End of Entry 25  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

We got her! Dragunova is back. The mission was last minute. The squad were just about to deploy on guerilla ops when Klaus, Zhao and I were called to the Skyranger. No briefing room, just a dash to the armoury, then to the launch pad. The trip was silent. No one said a word. Only Central’s voice pierced the deafening silence.

As soon as we landed Zhao scouted ahead. The rain fell around me plopping onto the already waterlogged ground. Klaus and I held back, waiting for Zhao’s OK. The daunting facility only grew in size as we approached. Its bleak grey walls did nothing to lighten the mood. All of us knew the stakes. As Zhao attempted to hack the door of Dragunova’s cell it must have become clear to the Commander that in his hurried organisation of the mission he didn’t bring a specialist. This meant that any attempt to open the door would likely trigger so many alarms the Speaker would probably hear them in propaganda-land, or wherever he lives. As we waited outside for new orders the Commander tried to switch to a new plan on the fly. Klaus and I were wound up tight, ready to blast any unlucky Advent that found us in to next week. His orders caught us all off guard. I mean I’m all for blowing stuff up, but setting off an explosion that close to a person, even a controlled one, is risky. The Commander knew this and told Zhao to err on the side of caution. In doing so he overcompensated. The blast was reflected by the reinforced ferrocrete. The commander had a fit, so much so he forgot to cut his comms. By the time he was finished, a hole in the roof appeared and Zhao was down it in a flash. I went upstairs to secure the area as Klaus moved in to hack the door. As he was hacking, Klaus was spotted by an Andromedon but it was too late. As he found cover we were already running to the evac zone. We caught the ropes just as they started to open fire. 

The trip back was also quiet, but everyone knew that we got the job done. Dragunova was asleep in the chair beside me the whole way. None of us wanted to wake her, I can’t imagine what she went through. When we arrived back at the Avenger medics rushed up to us to take Drangunova to the infirmary. Klaus, Zhao and I congratulated each other and Zhao said that he was going to cook a special meal just for us four. It sounds good. I told him to bring Langley and wait until we’re at Templar HQ so that Klaus might be able to bring Anette. Klaus told me to go to the infirmary so that I might be there when Dragunova wakes up and that’s what I did.

It didn’t take her long. We had a… long conversation. Just as I told her how I felt, Central called her to the briefing room for a mission. She told me that she needed time to think about everything. She told me that we’d talk again after her mission. So, I’m off to watch the mission feeds.

Talk later, Louis.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 35------------------------------------------  
10/24/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner “Scorch”  
Entry 26

The mission was going fine till we hit the data vault. Apparently they had some sort of alarm system hooked up to it, because the moment it dispensed the data we needed, every alien in a square block knew about us. The Spectres were our priority target, and I was able to rend the first one before it could even move. More troopers dropped in on the train, and the Voidblade popped in from one of it’s holes in the ether. For the first time, the second Spectre didn’t target me, and instead went after Bossman. I rushed the Spectre, trying to divide its ethereal form, but just barely kept together. One last shock from a GREMLIN and everything was peachy. That was, until the voidblade caught one of our soldiers with some kind of hidden strike that knocked him down. A quick resuscitation, and Willy was fine. A stun lancer nearly hit me, while the voidblade hit outrider. The stun lancer didn’t last long after that, and we picked outrider up. Phenix shredded the armor on the assassin, and she summoned a pair of stun lancers and hit willy with a darkness wave. Didn’t help her when my blades found her throat. They gave me a promotion after that. I’d say it’s worth the scrapes though.

I got to practice on a few of my more difficult abilities in 4-20 and I’s bunk. I think my reflect and invert are in combat-ready states. The black market has gone to ground, so that’s frustrating. A few of our troops went out to break the Hunter’s plans.

The Psi Labs finally are up and running, and my recommendation for Prophet has been heard. It’s about time, honestly. I’ll have to teach the man when I have a chance, as soon as I’m out of this damn bed.

The team is going out to secure ADVENT materials from an all-but abandoned outpost. I’ll check the feeds when the painkillers wear off.

End of Entry 26  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

So, I got my talk with Dragunova. Things went well. She said that she was willing to give me a shot, just so long as I don’t tell everyone. To that end I think I can trust Klaus with that information; the guy’s a safe. I’m looking forward to that dinner that Zhao promised us at Templar HQ.

The last mission was going just fine until we hacked the workstation. Almost all the present hostiles all began to close on our team’s position. As if that weren’t enough Fai showed up and cut up our lines. She was finally put down by Klaus. The last few enemies were easy pickings for the squad.

Klaus is doing well in his recovery, he’s been practicing some of his magic tricks… very deadly magic tricks in his sick bed, much to the doctor’s dismay. The guy is a tank, he just keeps on going, no matter how bad he is. One thing that did come out of both Klaus and Dragunova being in the infirmary is that I’ve gotten to catch up with Mox, mainly over drinks by at the bar. It’s been ages since we talked, it was good catching up.

Anyway, the next team is going out to hit a supply train and I have to go meet Dragunova in the infirmary. I would bring flowers but, you know, we’re on an airship, anyway do Reapers even like flowers? Damn, I better get talking with Zhao; gotta get some tips.

Wish me luck, Falstro

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 36------------------------------------------  
11/02/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 27

I should have been there. They got cut to shreds by some sort of giant mech. They couldn't get through its armor. Crimson... he didn't deserve that.

Well, we finally hacked a commander, and some sort of droid popped out of nowhere. I can only guess...

4-20 went out on a covert op. Went out to flood their back channels with bad data.

Got to talk to Outrider about how the Reapers function. Apparently they are all a state in unto themselves. They follow no law beyond their own. A Reaper can take on an apprentice if they see potential, and they train them add one of their own. Whenever they tell that they are ready, they give them some sort of rite so they can call themselves a Reaper. She refused to tell me the rite, saying that "You'll know when you do", which is perhaps worrying. But they all follow Volk because he's apparently the best of them, and everybody has a mutual respect for him. All the ‘orders’ he gives are more suggestions, that the rest follow out of respect. I'll make sure to send this data to the Templars, just because we were curious about our enigmatic allies.

A new team is going out to counter some kind of capture order going out. I wish the best to them.

End of Entry 27  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 37------------------------------------------  
11/07/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 28

The mission was going fine until it hit the armor on that Sectopod. Outrider got pinned under its gaze, and in his rush to clear out the surrounding troop Final got spotted. The thing went after Final, strafing him with its sidearm while charging up its primary arm. Before it could fire, Final dived back into the shadows. It went towards the rest of the group, and in no time they had it down. Aside from that, the mission went perfect, and everybody but Final went home safe.

I had my first talk with Prophet in his meditations. He’s picking up on it very quickly. I’m honestly not surprised. His eye opens and shuts with such ease that even I must admit I’m impressed. Either he’s the type of person the Elder’s are looking for, or the chamber is far more powerful than even I surmised. He’s picked up on the basics of, in his words, “beating their skulls in with a rock”. He’s been talking about some kind of… tear that he sees in his mind. That’s always how the Geist explained his greatest ability...

The first line of Plasma weapons got out of the Labs. The rest of the Soldiers were cheering about “finally being on their level”. While I admit these will give us the edge we need in the coming days, I can’t help but fear for the days after that? Will a better gun finally kill a chosen? I’m honestly not sure anything can at this point… The standard plasma rifles went into production. 

I overheard Final and Outrider talking about something. It sounded like they were arguing, but I’m not sure. It more sounded like they concerned about what the other Reapers would think, or if somebody was ready for something. Also something about having enough candles? I tried not to listen too much, since I figured I wasn’t part of the conversation.

4-20 got back, and Homer is back out. I think some of the guys have been using his bunk as a storage shelf. Speaking of them, the silent alarms just tripped, so they must need a hot extraction. 4-20 and I are being called into the armory. Signing off.

End of Entry 28

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

I got a message from Dragunova to meet her when I got back from my covert op. The op itself went well. Obsqueros and I managed to upload some junk data into their system. As for the meeting in Dragunova’s quarters, well at least the dorm where her bunk is - only Central and the Commander have private rooms - well, that was interesting. She had her rifle expertly dismantled on her bench, every piece was in order, lined up in perfect position, shining a perfect shine, beside it a ten-inch combat knife. The room was dark, much like all the others on the Avenger. She led me to her bunk and reached underneath. From beneath the bunk, presumably taped underneath, she produced a bottle of liquid with the Reaper insignia over the front. She said we should catch up, considering we hadn’t really talked much about ourselves to each other before her rescue. So, we talked and drank. I told her all about my rampage through Sweden before XCOM found me… I may have embellished some of the details… She then told me about what it was like for a Reaper growing up. She was found as a teenager, fighting off lost with whatever came to her hand and was considered skilled enough to be trained as a Reaper. We’re pretty much the same age, I’m a few years older, but not much. She went on to tell me about the grueling training and the secret missions that she went on but then she froze up when she mentioned her ‘old friend’. After prying she told me that she didn’t want to talk about her. We finished out the bottle over some war stories and damn, does she have good ones. Just as I got up to leave she gave me a peck on the cheek, I don’t know how much of that was the moonshine, but it didn’t seem to affect her, me on the other hand, well, I barely made it back to my room before collapsing.

The next morning after my head had cleared I went to talk with Klaus. He told me that the last mission went very well, especially considering the last one. He mentioned that another one of those Sectopods was around. From the stories that thing sounds scary but, I’ll have to see it to believe it. Zhao took a hit from it. The wounds looked bad, not that Langley would let me talk to him for long. They say that it came from the secondary weapon, what’s the primary like?

I had an idea the other day and took Klaus down to the bar. After his last encounter with a bottle he refuses to consume any more of the stuff and this got me thinking. We got to the bar and sure as hell the fridge was stocked with vintage sodas. I’d heard that Homer discovered a stash of them on his travels. I through one over to Klaus and got him to drink it. He said that it was “interesting”.

Klaus and I are being called to the briefing room, gotta go.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 38------------------------------------------  
11/13/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 29

The mission was going well in the beginning. Hajda and I clotheslined an armored stun lancer and everybody else cut a heavy mec to pieces. Then we ran into a group of ADVENT and a couple of those “Codex”. Worse yet, we could hear a sectopod tearing through some building. (They should really build those things to be more careful) After I cut my way through another lancer, those codex’s started phasing. It’s almost like those Spectres, nearly impossible to hit. 4-20 dove down from his perch to put the hurt on one of them, but it survived. One of them hit our group with some sort of weapons disabler, and the Commander said it was rigged to collapse and detonate. 4-20 got hit with one of their plasma beams, but also set up the shieldbearer for me to cut down. One thing’s for sure, the Commander wasn’t wrong, and we’re lucky we all got out. Though, at some point, I caught some damage. I these shrouds aren’t great at locating potential danger. The shielded armor protected me, but they say I have bruising and burning on my arm. I barely even noticed when Phenix started trying to empty her magazine into the Sectopod. I should have been on the spot to amp-field it. Luckily it went down before it could even arm it’s secondary. I went in to get a kill on the shieldbearer before it could charge their armor, as well as getting a hit in on that Mec. A purifier tried to get the drop on me, but I fortified myself and practically jammed his barrel as I approached on him. A codex tried to target with one of those (I hate to call them psionic. A machine cannot truly grasp the gift.) fields on 4-20. It wasn’t expecting me to invert it though… note to self, train more in teleporting. Can’t have myself vomiting every time I try inversion. Lightning jumped from my hands to hit one of the codex in the open. First time with the Celestial Gauntlets. We froze one of the Purifiers, and I believe that is what you would call irony. From what I hear at least. We kept hearing something in the distance, so Phenix shot a battlescanner into the distance. Good news, it’s three of my old friends and a codex. We took out one, one disappeared, and the other tagged 4-20. His copy even had the sustaining sphere. The second fell when it thought it would be safe in the middle of all of us. It was a nail-biter, but we got through to the zone in time.

4-20 and I are in the infirmary again, but the higher ups said we can finally start doing team-building exercises again. The “storm gun” just got sent down to manufacturing, and they’ve already gone to work putting them together. They fire some sort of “Unstable pulse” of plasma, as opposed to the standard beam. They say it does impressive damage, but doesn’t travel far. 4-20 will surely be excited to fire one.

The perimeter alarm just went o

[No new activity in 5 min. Timing out]

End of Entry 29

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

Once again, I’m here propped up in a sick bed, recovering from my wounds. The Commander had me in some dicey spots on the last mission. Like all our missions it started well. I scouted ahead, sticking too corners and the shadows. It wasn’t long before I spotted a group of Advent. The Commander gave the order to set up an ambush, but by the time we were in position, they were gone. We got spotted by a different group just as the original one came back. The heavy mech stood no chance against our new rifle outfitted with bluescreens. Out of nowhere came two codices. Those are shifty devils. I kept missing my shots. I even missed a swing at one as it passed by. It didn’t miss me though. Remind me to thank Shen for the new armour. After many more missed shots we finally dispatched the last codex, just in time for a Sectopod to come charging through a building. I mean, I know I’m important, but seriously, you don’t have to blow up your own buildings just to get to me. Klaus and I were up on the roof looking out for any new enemies. We got so caught up in this that Klaus dropped the ball a bit and forgot to amp the target. Luckily, we got it down without too much hassle. Then I got the order that I love “give ‘em hell” and I jumped from the building and ran straight for the enemy. Klaus ran from right behind me and started to slash up their troops. A mech managed to get a few rockets into a couple of our guys, but I took him down with a couple of swings of my sword. Twilight, the V.I.P ran on ahead and discovered another group. The Commander told him to make a break for it, so she did. There were three spectres and one codex. One of those spectres put me into stasis and made a clone of me. One of our specialists revived me though and I got back into the fight. Shots flew in all directions and then they were gone. With that we get Central in our ear telling us to hurry up or be left behind, so we did. We ran like hell and got to the evac just as the Skyranger was moving off. Fighting the aliens again today though made a doubt appear in my mind, what if there is no hope. I mean the missions are only getting harder and we’re barely making it out. What keeps me fighting is not our planet anymore, it’s so that I can see Dragunova one more time.

Speaking of D, she came to visit me in the infirmary yesterday. I didn’t think she would, I thought that she would have forgotten about me by now. She managed to sneak up a few bottles from the bar. I offered some to Klaus, but he still upholds his anti-alcohol mindset. I’m looking forward to getting out of –

Hey doc, is that the prox alarm?...

What do you mean stay here? Like it or not I’m going to the briefing room. You coming Klaus?

[No activity 5 minutes: Shut down]  
<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 39------------------------------------------  
11/22/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 30

I felt… something when we got off the ship. When I closed my eyes, the world itself seemed to bend towards two, rigid points. they… were like some kind of keys. An organic, psionic mind that existed for the sole purpose of making a… weak spot. A place where the real world and the void overlapped, and could be used as a gateway. I could barely concentrate when I leveled my beam autopistol on that andromedon. Outrider gave us expert intelligence on a pack on Chryssalids near a couple of the vans. With a quick explosive, I took out two of them, but one ran into the distance. I felt great till the red dot painted on my chest. I wasn’t going to let him get another shot on me, so I dove behind some rocks. The Deathhound seemed intent on hitting me, so I was forced to close the distance and kill and injured trooper. With Outrider’s intel, the snipers were able to start disabling the cannon’s power source from another zip code. Bossman fanned that hair trigger on his rifle like the world depended on it, and with one final hit from Outrider, the reactor detonated, ripping the surrounding forces to shreds! Even one of the… focus points seemed to shudder. It looked like some kind of giant ball, but I could see the mind that resided beneath the plating. A false mind… stillborn almost, run by computers telling it what to do and where to go. It was a mercy putting them down. I know they’re not much more than machines… but that is an impressive amount of psionic gift. I’m aware that the gift can be tied to genetics, but if the elder bred something that powerful… would they ever make something more powerful than itself? The hunter wasn’t giving it his A game, and after we wiped out the rest, 4-20 closed the gap and pumped two plasma phases into him. I better step it up. He’s going to be bragging about his second time forcing a Chosen to retreat on their own offensive. We all came back in the same amount of pieces we went in with, so this attack has almost made morale go up!

But I can’t help but think about those “Gatekeepers”. If they are nothing but a pawn of the Elders… can a psionic even dare to match them? I need to talk to frost here soon. It’s been too long.

Kestrel and Mox are hunting after the Hunter’s citadel. I can only hope they do not come to harm.

I think I need to spend some time in recovery to… deal with these fears of mine. I feel my mental health deteriorating. If I don’t get help soon, it may affect my psionics.

The beam cannon prototypes just went down to fabrication, but I don’t think we have the materials.

There’s a facility in the heart of an ADVENT city that’s working on manufacturing enough Viper rounds to last the entire planet a month. The bad part is, the soldiers we send in are going to be under scrutiny by civilians, so we’re sending in lower ranking members who haven’t been black-listed yet. I hope they do well.

End of entry 30

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

Boy, do I have a lot to talk about. We successfully defended the Avenger again. It was Dragunova’s first defence, but it was just like another day for her. As soon as our boots hit the ground, she bolted off to scout the power generator. I was right behind her. The others split off to the other one. We made contact with an Advent group fast. Klaus ran right in and cut up one of them. He managed to just get out fast enough before Final blew the place up. We made short work of the Andromedon afterwards. Just then, three chryssalids came from nowhere and once again, Klaus ran headfirst into their claws and cut them up before they could even touch him. I ran up behind me and deleted a shield-barer with my new shotgun. By that time, Dragunova had scouted the generator and our snipers were pounding it. As a group appeared beside it Dragunova lined up the shot to blow it up. It melted two sectoids and almost destroyed the gatekeeper, I think it’s called. After that, we cleaned up the last of the Advent. Then I saw the Hunter. All of a sudden, all my feelings came to a head. He was the one who took Dragunova, the one attacking our ship, our home. I ran directly toward him and pumped him with plasma. They tell me that he’s not dead, I don’t know how. I must have emptied half a clip into him. Somehow, we finished that mission flawlessly. The Commander got us all to pose for a picture afterwards. I mean I get that’s important, but he takes such care while taking them I feel as though he prefers photography to military tactics.

I still had to stop back at the infirmary after the mission. Klaus came with me. He was muttering something about gatekeepers being the apex of psionics, some kind of organic machine?

Kestrel and Mox went out to find a way into the Hunter’s stronghold. I only hope the Commander sends me in there to end that… thing. Langley and Zhao went to celebrate the defence in private, they damn near took all the booze in the bar… Dragunova and I may have drank most of the rest. She told me a little more about her ‘old friend’. She said that they trained together. I really have to find something more romantic than the bottom of the bottle for D, but there isn’t much to work with on the Avenger, I just have to wait for a stop off at Templar HQ. Sofia got a promotion coming back from her op. She keeps bragging about how quiet she was.

The next mission is going to stop the production of poisonous rounds. We have to send in the B team though because of heavy surveillance in the area, I hope they can handle it.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 40------------------------------------------  
11/30/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 31

It seems our intel about a skeleton crew was a false. The B-squad couldn’t make it to the terminal in time, but then a Gatekeeper reared its ugly visage. Not to call him a one-hit wonder, but it would appear that Homer is more suited to the covert ops.

Prophet finally exited his meditation and… he’s taken to Psionics like a moth to the flame. I want to warn him to slow down, that too much progress too fast can blind one’s eye, but he only seems to be growing in power. He’s having trouble avoiding drifting into other’s minds, so he must remain in meditation. I’ve told him of how to form a Failsafe, and recommended that he pursue his own.

The experimental models of these so-called “Fusion Blades” just went down to engineering. Something about a contained field of Plasma in the contained on the edge of the blade. I won’t lie and say I fully understand it, but 4-20 seemed excited to try and use one, and Mox… is Mox, but at least he seemed interested.

Silent Alarm just tripped. Something must be going on with our Covert Ops. Switching off to vids.

End of Entry 31

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

Klaus, Elena and I watched the feeds together. It didn’t go so well. Homer clearly expressed his displeasure in having to go on a proper operation. They had barely enough time to get there. First, they ran into three archons. The team went a bit grenade happy and blew most of their ordinance on them. When the reinforcements dropped in, they had to backtrack to take care of them. It left them with too little time to reach the terminal. Just before the network shut down a gatekeeper arrived to mess up their day even more. In my opinion, I think the Commander should have pulled them out of there, but that wasn’t my call.

There are two places where Elena and I meet, the bar, obviously, and the target range. We were down there yesterday and Elena decided that we should switch weapons for target practice. I gotta say, I’ve shot a lot of guns and I like to think that I’m pretty good at it, but that gun takes some skill to shoot. I missed a target at 10 meters. It was pretty embarrassing. On the other hand, Elena blew apart two targets before deciding that the weapon was, and I quote, “no fun”.

Sofia and the gang were just ambushed by Advent I hope they get on OK.

Gotta go.

<>


	5. Ep 41- Ep 50

\-------------------------------------------episode 41------------------------------------------  
12/07/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 32

Mox, Kestrel, and Al Shegardy were ambushed on their way out of the Hunter’s citadel by ADVENT forces. Turns out passing through an ADVENT watched dead zone wasn’t the safest escape, but I doubt the world would have made it easy on us. Kestrel caught an early blast from a Muton, and I saw Outrider physically wince. It’s the first time I’ve seen Al Shegardy fight, and he’s a natural with that pistol of his. The mission hit another hiccup when a Codex hit Mox and Kestrel with a disabler field, mere feet from the exit. When it split, it took a shot on Al Shegardy and seemed to hit him hard, but he swiftly got his revenge. Everybody got home though, and we now have our way into the Hunter’s citadel.

I finally got in touch with Frost, but it’s both good and bad news. The good news is that she finally got inducted into the Cavalry! The sad news is that there’s no guaranties that I’ll get to see her when we get back to base. I feel so proud of her… but damnit, I can’t help but be scared. She’s an amazing fighter, even better than me, and her psionic potential are at least on par with my own. The Temple even has the best doctors in the resistance, even if she does get hurt. But… there’s no such thing as zero percent. I wonder if I can convince the commander to let me req a set of arms and armor for her? Anyways… she called me her “kochanek” on an open Templar channel, which if I’m brushed up on my Polish… I think we are now officially a “thing”.

Perhaps for the record, I should recount how the Templar order is formed. The lowest among us are Younglings, which are inducted into the temple usually at a young age, but this can vary widely. You remain a Youngling until you can pass a certain test of Psionic Aptitude, usually being able to perform some such feat as reading the mind of their master, moving something, or summoning a strand of energy. After this, once a year there is a ceremony ending in a tournament, where Younglings become Servants and earn their “True Name”. A Servant can become part of one of the three main “Classes” of Templars: the Cavalry, the Guardians, and the Priests. Cavalry are the sword of our operation, taking the fight to the enemy by securing resources and setting up forward bases. Guardians function as the “Barracks” of the temple, specializing in point defence, law keeping, and developing and maintaining our equipment. Priests work within the Temple itself, training the next generations of Templar, discovering new applications of the gift, and working as the intelligence hub of the Templar order. The Geist stands above the other groups as a commander, with the official title “High Templar”, though no others have ever held the title.

4-20 and I are training together again. No more trust exercises (not that they truly helped much), but we’re training to spot for each other, as well as focus on each other in the case of a mental breach.

The Commander is concerned about how many operations the ADVENT has going at once, as well as some they have planned. Nothing to do but wait for them to end.

I finally got approved to enter rehab for these fears of mine. The doctor commended me on keeping a journal, since that usually is one of the first things they recommend. That, and it makes it easier to pinpoint the exact beginning of my… problems.

The alarms just started going off. Something about an attack in New India. The doc said it’s be fine for me to watch the vids, so I’ll sign off for now.

End of Entry 32

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

The last mission went relatively smoothly… Well, at least it was a success… unlike the one before. The crew were tearing through lost and Advent alike, until they came to a building which woke up a muton which came charging towards them and shot Sofia. The put him down quickly though. The main problem arose when the squad met a codex at the extraction. It disabled their weapons and forced them to move back. It split under fire and one of the clones got a good hit on Al. They easily mopped up the last of the clones and ran to evac.

The Commander decided to get Klaus and I to do some more training. There were no trust falls this time, which was a shame, because those really were fun. This was more about targeting for each other and concentrating on each other for mental support. Speaking of concentrating on each other, I still find it kind of weird that Klaus could, and probably does, read my mind whenever he feels like it.

Klaus got word back from Templar HQ about his Frost. She’s been accepted into what I understand to be the Templar “army”. He’s proud of her, but also worried. I don’t know if I should talk to him about it because, I have no idea what it’s like.

Elena insisted that I bring Klaus down to our last target practice session, so I did. He brought his auto-pistol with him. We had to show him how to use the range, but he got into it after a while. I tried out that pistol, and wow, it handles like a two-legged pig on steroids chasing a chicken. It recoils more than my shotgun, the sights are more misaligned than a toy and the trigger response is about as long as it would take me to put down the gun a grab a better one. Not even Dragunova could shoot the thing accurately. To be fair to Klaus, he did shoot quite well with the rifle, it’s a shame that he prefers the lightweight option… Remind me to go to Shen and ask, “what the hell that gun is supposed to be?”.

There’s a retaliation strike on one of our havens. The Commander must have heard Klaus muttering about gatekeepers in the line-up because he was sent straight down to rehab. Elena is going on the mission. I guess I’ll just watch the vids on my own then…

A very lonely Louis, signing off.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 42------------------------------------------  
12/16/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 33

I think I’m beginning to understand what the term “Skin of your teeth” means. Hajda was injured by a codex shot, but then he narrowly dodged the lance of an Archon. If that thing hit, I’m not sure in what condition he’d be in. Still, the soldiers stationed there all deserve medals. If they had the arms and armor we had, they’d had out-performed our men. Mox got ShadowBound, but its spectre got destroyed before the shadow could do anything. He got revenge on his friend, dragging him in to let everybody take him out. There was nearly a disaster, with a pack of Chryssalid getting into the building the civilians were holed up in, but we were able to frost them before any civilians got infected. A resounding victory for the resistance.

Mox got another promotion, I can only guess in preparation for the assault on the Hunter’s base. He practiced in close-range defensive techniques in case the hunter tries to come at him to capture him again.

Somebody finally figured out where that custom shotgun came from. It was Crimson’s. I heard 4-20 recommend we give it a paint job and his callsign, so it’s like he never left us.

Dragon finally came back from covert ops, and much to everybody’s surprise, has been promoted to Colonel. Everybody thought Kestrel would be our first field commander, but I guess you can’t guess Odd’s whimsies. I guess I see it, she’s a tactical genius. Homer’s out again, in his element.

Prophet’s got his sustaining failsafe down packed. It’s a tricky thing, teaching you mind to run on autopilot while it’s freaking out. I advised that he try and learn how to assault the flesh of the enemies. It’s an ability we call “soulfire”, where instead of manipulating the fabric of the world to rend them, or attacking their mind, you instead try and contort their organs to cause internal damage from virtually any distance. Grisly, but effective and quiet.

The prototype for the Plasma lance went down to manufacturing, as well as some designs for modifying the lance into a Vektor configuration. I think they called it the Shadow lance. It took a lot of coercing at the Black Market, but we were able to get them up and running.

We have a squad moving in on a lost resistance intel beacon, before ADVENT can crack it. It contain our entire list of gathered weaknesses the Chosen possess, and if the Elders recover it, who knows what they will do.

End of Entry 33

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

I swear to God, if I hear Rajhin… oh I’m sorry… Con. Darkwood give me one more “order” I might just take one of those fancy new plasma lances an-

Hey Colonel, no, I was just recording my log… No, I don’t remember mentioning your name… Sure, Colonel I will clean your gun for you… Yes, I know that’s an order…

Phew that was close, but this is exactly what I mean. At least the last mission went really well. The fighters at the haven were some crazy brave dudes. I mean I don’t think I’d fancy facing a bezerker with a glorified lead slingshot. We got to them just in time and managed to save them. I have to say, watching the feeds on my own is kinda lonely. At least I got to tell Elena everything that she did wrong on the mission. I got to about number two before she punched me in the gut, before giving me a pat on the back and saying that “criticism is a good thing, unless you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

After some wheeling and dealing at the black market, we managed to get enough supplies to manufacture the new plasma weaponry.

The next mission feeds are coming up soon, I think I’m going to clean out Rajhin’s gun while I watch them. I better go then.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 43------------------------------------------  
12/19/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 34

I wasn’t able to watch the feeds this time, but I got a lot of it second-hand from the soldiers here. Apparently the Voidblade’s training isn’t doing too much to stop us from pumping them full of Plasma. Dragon certainly proved her merit, even if 4-20 doesn’t like her. She certainly is third-degree with her new rank, which I can’t say I’m too fond of. But her rank does now mean that she has access to soldier logs, if she chose to use them. Personally, the fact that she’s now unequalled in command probably means she thinks she has to assert dominance until she has someone to “Share the burden”. Not my place to say though. I don’t want to have to end up in maintenance duty.

Final got some kind of package with the Reaper sigil on the front when we landed. I asked him what it was, but he just said “You and Louis will see, soon enough.”

Mox and Homer are out to protect some civilians while they construct a radio tower. They say Mox is going to get a promotion when he gets back, so I guess Dragon won’t be alone for long.

We’ve got a supply raid coming up, and this time the doctors cleared me to watch the feeds. Signing off.

End of Entry 34

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

I watched the last mission with Klaus in the infirmary with Klaus. His rehab is going well. Rajhin, no sorry Col. Darkwood, decided to show off her fancy new moves. I could do that too, if the Commander would give me access to higher rank training. Still though, she chased Fai-Dan all around the place filling her with plasma. We had plenty of time to get the box, after we cleaned up the last of the ADVENT.

We’re still preparing for the assault on the hunter. The commander is just waiting on the docs down in the infirmary to sign off on Klaus’ rehab before we nail the guy. I am pretty sure that the commander is ignoring me. He keeps passing over me when he’s selecting soldiers for missions. Elena told me not to worry, that he was just sparing me for the raid, I’m not so sure.

Mox and Obsqueros went out on an op. Mox is due a promotion when he gets back. Hopefully, that keeps Raj quiet for the time being.

Looks like we got a bead on a supply raid, going to watch the feeds over chow at the mess with Elena.

Got places to be, bye.

<>

 

\-------------------------------------------episode 44------------------------------------------

 

<>

Once again, I say, sectopods ruin everything. Things were going mighty fine, until that ugly robot/cannon on legs showed up. Elena was doing work, cleaning up injured ADVENT. The group were taking out one group at a time, thanks to advance scouting by some resistance contacts of ours. Then the sectopod arrived and ruined everybody’s day. We took it down, eventually. Also, the Commander learned that purifiers have, who knew, incendiary grenades. He got a couple of our guys with one… Not nice.

In other news, I had to physically stop Elena from going to the Commander and, probably, punching his lights out for first, calling her a guy and second, for mixing her up with Zhao. Be warned Commander, I can only stop her so many times before she takes me out so she can get to you.

We finally got that shore leave at Templar HQ. Zhao lived up to his end of the bargain. He cooked a meal for us, a damn good one too. I think I’m going to make an appeal to the Commander to make Zhao the new chef on the Avenger. He took my suggestion and brought Langley along. Klaus just about made it to drag Frost over before she went out on patrol. They weren’t all sunshine and rainbows though, it seems like that was the last time they would meet before she went on some big assignment. We all shared war stories like we hadn’t a care in the world. It was a great night to put it mildly… Have I said that enough? I don’t think I have. Thanks Zhao.

What happened after though I remember and I remember well:

After the meal was finished Elena and I sat side by side on a fallen tree at the edge of the encampment. There was very little sound, only rustling of what wild animals ADVENT hadn’t killed and a little noise from the base. The stars shone like the blazing balls of plasma they are. There was a faint smell of perfume. It was the first time I’d seen Elena using any kind of cosmetic products. She still wore no makeup though. She was the one who broke the silence. “I never did tell you what happened to Julia” she said: Julia was the name of her friend she had mentioned before. Careful not to get her to clam up on me again I replied with a simple “no you haven’t”. She laughed, well as close as you get to a laugh with Elena., it wasn’t a happy laugh though. “She was my friend you know that much. What I didn’t tell you was that she also happened to be an ADVENT sleeper agent” she continued like it pained her to part with the information. I had no idea what to say, so stupidly, I replied simply, “oh? And what did you do.” She looked over at me with that smile, not condescending, yet superior, like she knew something I didn’t. “The only other person who knows about this is Volk” she paused for a second to steady herself. “She turned on us once when the assassin Fai Dan attacked. She started to fire on our own soldiers. I was beside her and tried to stop her, but she was brainwashed, not completely though, some part of her seeing me allowed her to stop shooting long enough to beg me to end her life, before ADVENT retook control and she tried to kill me. I didn’t want to kill her Louis, I really didn’t, but I had no choice. Volk accepted me as a full Reaper after that, he said that it was my rite.” “Elena, we can’t change what happened in the past, all we can do is look do as good as we can and move forward” I said trying to console her. “Thank you for your kind words Louis, but I have to live with this” she replied. “Well at least you have someone to live with you while you live with it…” that closing line sounded much better in my head than it did coming from my mouth. Elena was close to tears, I’d never seen her this sad before, but that line made her laugh, a real laugh, barely, but still. With that she leaned over and kissed me for the first time.

Damn, I just read back over that and I sure as hell hope no one listens to these… Er hem, am, well, the spider suit finished production and I’m being called to save the world again, so I guess that’s a good excuse to get me out of this slightly awkward situation… with a datapad… You’re losing it Louis. You’re the one who should be in rehab not Kl-

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 45------------------------------------------  
12/28/2035  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 35

The doctor didn’t let me write for a while. Perhaps it was for the best, but I can’t help but feel like somebody misses these logs, if just me. Didn’t get to write for about the dinner we had at the Templar base, but I have to say, now I understand a little bit how a dinner from Final would be a gift. If that’s what he can do with venison, I’m morbidly curious about how he’d prepare Alien. I got to see Annette for a bit. Apparently her first mission in the Cavalry is a joint-force strike with the Reapers. I stole a couple Celestial gauntlets for her. If anyone reading this has a problem with that, they can take it up with me. But when I asked Final about that package, and he said “I made dinner for everybody, but that was just for Christmas. You guys still have something coming.”

Well, after last mission, 4-20 is a higher rank than me. Another thing to lord over me, besides my accuracy. Nobody would believe me that I actually scored highest in my class in autopistols. Not much of a competition, with only 2 others going into them, but I need to stay light dammit!

The final lines of Plasma weapons are finally in production, as well as a new GREMLIN inspired by the Sectopods.

Prophet finished his Soulfire training, and had some ideas to improve it himself. I can only guess…

We spent a few days at the Templar base again, but Annette had already left for her mission. It seemed a lot more… quiet? It’s like the air has lost a bit of its electricity? Maybe I had gotten more used to her presence than I care to admit… On other news, I presented Prophet to the Geist, and he seemed very… odd. Like he recognised him from somewhere, but wouldn’t dare say it. And he went white when I discussed his visions. They talked in private for a bit, and Prophet too emerged pale. I can only imagine…

I was told that I’m planned to be on the infiltration team to assault the Hunter compound, so I can’t be pulled in for the Supply raid that just went out. 4-20 is in though, so I hope I can watch the feeds this time.

End of Entry 35

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

I gotta say, I’m impressed with myself. During the last mission, I got shadowbound by one of those spectres. I don’t know what happened, so I watched the mission feeds when I got back. Apparently, I’m damn dangerous. It’s a good thing that I’m on XCOM’s side.

The rest of the mission went alright. Poor Jako had a bad day. To be honest I’m impressed he made it out at all. I started as the scout, but I didn’t stay concealed for long, I’m too prone to blow things up. Elena shuns me for that, but still, I can’t help myself. I missed a shot on the gatekeeper, I would have hit it too, had the Commander not put me under so much pressure.

We got a couple of more days at Templar HQ. Klaus was not himself. He misses Frost, I can see it. I know how he feels. Not knowing what’s happening to her. Elena and I took the time to take bets from the rest of the crew on how long Langley and Zhao will stay private with their little… liaison. We raised quite a pot. Most of the crew voted for indefinitely, but Klaus and I said one month. I hope I’m not wrong.

Finally, I got that promotion, but Rajhin still outranks me. Also, I heard Zhao talking to Klaus about a “surprise” for us. I really hope it isn’t too bad. I was never that bad to Zhao… was I.

Anyway, I gotta hit an ADVENT supply area. No rest for the weary I guess.

<>

\-------------------------------------------episode 46------------------------------------------  
01/02/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 36

Happy new year, Log! Not that I think you care, but we were able to insert on our tactical position over the cover of fireworks. The Doc and I are just trying to keep ourselves busy, so I might as well recount things.

I never thought that many Lost could be in the entire world… They counted sixty bodies in total. I can only say that we’re lucky we didn’t end up in a worse condition. Everybody will be in working order in no time. Final got promoted, and started practicing his Trigger Discipline. Or perhaps… a lack thereof. He was emptying his mag into every Lost he saw. I’m now officially scared of him.

I’m finally out of the Doctors, with a clean bill of health. But Final is in behind me, apparently some freaking out about the upcoming mission. Mox is finally back after we lost Radio contact, and he’s been given his rightful position. We threw a celebration, but I can’t say he looked particularly comfortable.

Final invited 4-20 and I to the mess. When we got there, all the lights were out. Candles led the way to a couple tables in the center of the room, one with Final, the other with Outrider. I can’t say how I knew, but I felt I was supposed to go to Final, and let the two of them have their moment. When I sat down, Final pulled a bottle with the Reaper insignia emblazoned on the front, and poured a couple shots. Normally, after that mixup with the wine from Little Light, I wouldn’t accept alcohol, but I got the feeling I didn’t have a choice. It tasted… indescribable. It was sweet, but burned like fire. It felt like it was numbing my entire mouth, but I could still taste, and the world almost tilted on its axis. By the time I recovered, Final had set down a couple plates of… something. It was purple, and had a hard shell. Perhaps… I shouldn’t think about it, but its taste was bliss. It was almost like the drink numbed every part of my mouth that wasn’t needed for this experience. When both of us finished, he handed me the bottle, and told me: “This, is venom. It’s a drink we Reapers made, and acts as a sort of Badge of Office for us. I can’t tell you how it’s made, but it uses a little bit of Chryssalid venom to give it that little extra kick. Careful with this stuff, cause this is the only bottle you’re ever going to probably get. Welcome to the Reapers.” I don’t remember the rest of the night, but I somehow ended up in my bunk. It might just have been the Hangover, but I don’t think 4-20 was in our barracks when I woke up.

I got called into a Covert action, as well as a guaranteed promotion when I get back. Thanum is telling me we’re about an hour from prime-time so I’ll finish this up when I get a chance. Hope this gets back safe.

End of Entry 36

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

The supply raid mission started poorly. We dropped right in and took on the first group. We couldn’t hit a shot for the life of us apparently. Fain got shadowbound this time, but we took out the spectre quickly this time. Things continued to ne weird. We got intel about a lost right by us, but none of us could get a bead on him. Zhao got flanked by a lost swarm and the ADVENT patrol spotted him. We managed to clean up the swarm pretty well, but we used most of our ammunition in doing so. Lightsaber ran right into the storm to tag a crate and ran straight back while I snuck around to jump them. The andromedon acid bombed our squad, forcing us to heal. As always, our rangers pulled through and hit some shots from, as the Commander would say, “down town”. I took a few hits from the ADVENT troops. Zhao pulled some crazy move and disappeared to somewhere new. The commander is still calling him a she. I think Langley is making a petition for him to stop, signed by the crew. Personally, I signed it asking him to keep going. Anyway, back to the mission. The ADVENT troops were missing nothing. I managed to clean out a good portion of lost and ADVENT. We managed to secure a good portion of the crates. Then a sectopod showed up. Do I have to reiterate how much I hate those things? We dealt with it pretty well, thanks to all the fancy ammo mods Shen handed out to us before the mission. Again, I don’t know why the Commander didn’t evac us out when the last crate was airlifted, but again, I don’t question his orders.

Something very… weird happened yesterday. Klaus and I were invited to the mess. There were no lights and there was no one there. Candles lit the way to a table with Elena, Klaus went to sit with Zhao. I sat across from her she said, “I know you have good taste in alcohol, so drink this” and she poured a… we’ll say liquid… into a shot glass in front of me. She told me to drink up, so I did. I mean, I’m no lightweight, but damn that stuff was, well I don’t know, I can’t really remember. I have no idea how they got Klaus to drink the stuff, because if he thought that the wine was bad, well this stuff is like triple distilled vodka compared relatively to the wine as cola. Elena dropped a dish of some kind of… something in front of me. It was something that wasn’t very appetising to look at. It had hard scales on the outside and was meaty on the inside. I ate it anyway, not that I had a choice. As I ate she told me that the stuff I drank was what the reapers drink. She couldn’t tell me much about how it was made other than that it had a little bit of chryssalid venom to give it kick. After I was finished the “meal” Elena told me to savor the bottle, because I probably won’t get another one. She also welcomed me to the Reapers… I think… I drank way too much. Everything is pretty hazy after that. I remember going somewhere with Elena and then I remember waking up in some part of the ship I’d never been with a three quarter drank bottle of Reaper ale and my clothes folded neatly and placed against a wall. My back was killing me from sleeping on the floor, but the hurricane in my head made the pain in my back seem insignificant.

In other news, Klaus is gone out to get a promotion on a covert op and we’re going to recover an item for the resistance. I have to go to watch the feeds with Elena, if I can find her. I’m no Klaus, but I sense that we have a bit to talk about over the feeds… Oh wait, isn’t she gone on the mission?

A very confused, amnesic Louis signing off.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 47------------------------------------------  
01/14/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 37

Not much time to report this time, with the upcoming attack.

From what I hear, the last mission went smoothly. We didn’t even miss a single shot. William (i refuse to call him “The Willy”) took a few hits, but earned a promotion.

We got the advanced explosives the Foundry has been working on. 

I have now officially reached the rank of Major, so that’s a thing. I’ve been told to practice teleportation, specifically with other squadmates. I’m sure I can do it… I’m just not sure they will be used to it. First time I experienced it, I lost my lunch.

Prophet perfected his new soulfire technique, something about exchanging the mentally calm state of the target with himself.

The Shadow Chamber is finally in function, scanning the alien radio channels for intel. And it’s got its work set out for it… we’re going in on the Hunter’s citadel.

Looks like Firebrand is calling us up. May the gift protect us.

End of entry 37

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

So, the haze from a few nights ago is gone. I still can’t remember what happened for the life of me though. Elena was on the last mission so I didn’t get to talk to her before I watched the feeds.

The mission went well… ish. They went in to hack a data vault. The Hunter must have gotten intelligence on the op because, he decided to show up. While they were pushing forward they came across a group that they didn’t expect to meet. It really threw a spanner in the works. Thankfully, they managed to get a hack off and got a shield-barer confused. Orange got a promotion from the fight. Just when they thought their luck was going to change, they came upon another group. Thankfully, they managed to get rid of the rest of the ADVENT. Also, we learned that the Hunter is about as partial to the rest of to a shotgun blast to the face. Elena managed to finish him off.

We got a load of intel and a new engineer from the last mission. Klaus got a promotion when he got back from the covert op. He’s doing some training to switch positions with a squad mate… I’m the guinea pig. I was just going about my day, doing some work when all of a sudden, I was not standing there anymore. It was… disorienting. I barely held on to my lunch.

In other news, Elena refuses to tell me the events of what I shall thus forth refer to as ‘the night’. She always grins when I mention it though. Small comforts. I’m holding on to the rest of the bottle though.

We’re about to hit the Hunter’s stronghold. The Commander told me to sit this one out, which annoys me, but you can’t be on them all, I suppose. I’m going to watch the feeds with Elena though, hopefully she’ll give me more information, but I doubt it.

Better go, I’ve got a… dare I say… date?

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 48------------------------------------------  
01/19/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 38

The mission was tense from the beginning. Our drop point was in the middle of a collapsed building. It was clear from the beginning that something wasn’t right. Sightlines were far longer than was comfortable, and it felt like we were being watched. The first room we breached was a hangar. We breached our way into some sort of foundry, to be greeted by a pack of Vipers and an Andromedon. Final started us off with an explosive greeting, and I went in to rend one of the weakened Vipers. It wasn’t long before we were stuck with only the Andromedon, who retreated back into the breaching room. Final told us he grouped up with another squad. We were able to close the distance, but a nearby MEC detected Final. I killed the Officer before it could be a real problem. The Andromedon went down easily after that. The place was a bloody maze, we couldn’t find our way. We went back through the foundry, and snuck into what looked like a command center. Final was marking a group when we were ambushed by an ADVENT squad. Final commented it must be a blue moon, because I finally hit something. I took down a trooper, and saw what looked like some kind of temple, and could barely make out a gate of some sort surrounded by Elder statues. We moved back to engage the group that Final marked, in some kind of reactor room, I’d hazard to guess. Final opened the fight, putting a hot line of Plasma into the trooper. I moved in to rend the Lancer, and seemed to confuse him in some way. Kestrel ended him while Dragon killed the Trooper. The Spectre tagged Mox, but I inverted with him to give let Phenix get a free shot and wipe him out. And it was time to use the “ascension gate”.

We didn’t know what to expect the other side, but we were all surprised. There was an open area, massive. The walls were made of glass, I think. It hummed with psionic power. We saw some kind of… stasis chamber. I think we’re calling it a “sarcophagus”. I inverted a Spectre before it could bind someone, but I felt my mind fraying. A codex tried to disable my weapon, to little avail. I couldn’t shake the feeling that we… were in the psionic plane itself. That’s when the Hunter jumped free from the Sarcophagus, and faced us down. Phenix got an early shot, tearing apart his armor. Dragon closed the distance, and pumped his face chest full of plasma. Mox was too far away to get a good shot, so I closed the distance and exchanged with him. And of all the things to kill him, Kestrel’s GREMLIN blasted him with electricity and brought down the beast. The Sarcophagus flared with energy, and beasts started dropping in left and right. I slashed at an Archon, a couple times, while parrying the android’s slash. A couple more hits, and he went down. My fight completed, I went after a priest that the Chosen had summoned. Mox took some shots, and the Sarcophagus cracked. I could almost feel the world itself warping towards that single point, and it wasn’t good. Whatever it was doing to the Deathhound stopped, but it’s like it was building up power with no outlet. When he dropped back in, he was still bleeding. Final said he had the sightline to take him out, but he wasn’t sure his weapon could cut it. So, I charged him with an Amp field, and blasted him with Volt to light him up like a firework. Phenix closed in and cut his armor to peices. And with a single shot, Final burned a hole through his heart. The pillar recalled him, but it was too late. He fell as the pillar collapsed, sending a wave of energy through the Alien’s psionic field, dropping them like flies. We all took a picture, and we all went home. Final grabbed those shiny guns of his, noting that for some reason they didn’t explode like the others.

After all of that adrenaline, I’m not sure how I can even stand. My muscles feel like they’re falling apart. Luckily only Phenix got any real damage. He and Kestrel got a promotion.

I’ve heard they’re devoting all resources to researching the functionality of the “Darklance” and “Darkclaw”. See if we can get it working for us. We also have this W.A.R. suit in functionality, as well as a couple heavier weapons.

I was able to get in contact with Frost for a short while. Their mission is going smoothly. She said the gauntlets saved them from breaking concealment a few times, so that’s a comfort. In a few days, they’re going to be heading back to the Temple.

4-20 is going out on the next mission. I wish him the best. I’m going to go get some rest.

End of Entry 38

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

Ding dong the Hunter’s dead. Elena and I watched the feeds together in the mess. She and I were barely watching it to start, I am still trying to draw out what happened during ‘the night’ but whenever I mention it she just giggles and shakes her head. Central took his usual amount of preparation time, meaning a lot, to get his speech ready. Also, as always, the soldiers barely took any notice of it. Elena and I continued to chat as the team came across the first. The andromedon ran but they chased it down. It was with another group when they caught up with it. The team swept the floor with them. The next group got the drop on the team, but we took them out without too much bother. Also, Klaus hit a shot with his pistol, yaaaay! We finally finished out the last group before entering a special room. That was when the entire room went silent. The team approached the pad with caution. 

As soon as the last squad member was on the platform they activated it. It took them right to the Chosen’s chamber. It had some kind of device at the other end. The team swept the room with relative ease, thanks to Klaus’ new switch abilities, I feel like all the nausea from his practice was worthwhile. After the team cleaned out the ADVENT from the room the Hunter jumped from the, what I think we’re calling, the Sarcophagus. We managed to take him out with the focused fire of the entire squad. It turns out that each time the Hunter is ‘killed’ he is pumped with psionic energy which reinvigorates him. However, while the Hunter was regenerating, his Sarcophagus was vulnerable to damage. We hit it hard, but not hard enough. More ADVENT poured in and Klaus rushed to deal with them. His blades flowed like mercury. The Hunter came back revived for a second time. The team focused him down again. The Hunter’s momentary abatement and Klaus’ work cutting up the remaining ADVENT gave the squad just enough time to critically damage the Sarcophagus. The Hunter appeared once more, but this time not fully revitalised. Zhao spotted him and executed him with his fancy new repeater. The hunter once again emerged from his Sarcophagus, but this time mortally wounded. His last words were not a plea, or an insult, but those of a warrior. I respect him for that. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t like the guy, but he was the only one who took us seriously. That being said, I was cheering with the rest of the Avenger when he fell.

Zhao and Sofia are all shaken after the mission. I don’t blame them, they did work on that last mission. The science team are trying to figure out how the Hunter’s weapons work.

I got an idea when I saw a met Klaus on his way off Firebrand. I asked him if he could recover the memories from ‘the night’, as a favour. He told me that he could do it, but I wouldn’t get the memories back, but he would see them as if he were looking and hearing from my body. We did the ritual and it took fifteen minutes. When we both came out of meditation Klaus had a look of horror on his face… Let’s just say he refused to tell me what he saw, telling me I’d rather not know, then signed in to the infirmary as ‘shaken on the previous mission’. So, I still don’t know what happened.

I’m going on the next mission to rescue a VIP from an ADVENT cell with Elena. Hopefully she can take her eyes off me for long enough to scout some ADVENT for us. Hajek, sadly, got all the new toys, while I was outfitted with what the crew are kindly naming ‘the retro suit’.

Gotta go, got a world to save.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 49------------------------------------------  
01/25/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 39

Things went south fast last mission. A wide shot set off a car next to a sectopod in the distance, just as a squad of mutons popped out of the building they were secured behind. Luckily, a mimic beacon held them off for just long enough. Everybody came together to absolutely crush them. A few minimal injuries, and the engineer is in the ranks.

They finally have the Deathhound’s weapons working for us now. Turns out they use some sort of modified ferroslug as their base projectile, but employ some sort of strange-matter to accelerate them to a much higher degree than normally possible with so little power. With a few modifications, we can make our production lines produce these modified slugs. The rifle even has a built-in targeting computer that puts most artillery systems to shame. It should allow our Marksmen to acquire targets faster than ever before.

An old-world sniper just sent us a message about an ADVENT general he spotted entering a Lost sector. We have data linking him to recent plans to mobilize ADVENT troops into the rural areas we use for supply drops. 

What’s that thing the Skirmishers say? Vox Tala for Ten!

End of Entry 39

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

<>

Hey log, how’s your day going… Wait, you don’t fell emotion, sorry I forgot. My day was an interesting one, but first I better go over the last mission as is tradition.

Things were rough right from the start. Elena scouted ahead and as I followed, I heard a civilian scream. It drew the nearest group right to us. In our attempt to get a good angle on them we alerted another group. Then my favourite thing, a sectopod, came to say hello. I managed to take out a muton and drop down to take the other’s attention. The muton ignored me and took on the beacon. Happy days for me I guess, because that left me free to slash up the stun-lancer as he raced towards me. He wasn’t too happy when I dodged his shot, to add insult to injury. Klaus told me that Zhao missed a beat when Langley was shadowbound. I heard that he appealed to be on Menace, but Central shot him down. Hajek, our resident bullet sponge, and I took out the spectre taking out the clone. After we dealt with that cluster we moved up quickly towards the cell. Elena scouted a group outside the cell. We put down a kill zone of and waited while Elena detonated a claymore at their feet. I was on edge, so that when a purifier turned the corner I shot it without thinking about Elena’s proximity. Naturally, the one time he explodes is the time Elena is standing right beside him. Elena didn’t take too kindly to being set on fire, even after all the sharp shooting we pulled off on the group. When I caught up with her she smiled, pushed me into a burning wall and said “surprise”. To be fair, I probably deserved it. While that was happening, we had hacked the cell and recovered the VIP and ran to the evac, just as ADVENT reinforcements dropped in behind us.

When we got back from the mission, Elena and I were sent to the infirmary, along with most of the squad. We got a bed side by side. Even though we have nothing but time to talk she still refuses to tell me about ‘the night’. I’ve pretty much given up on getting the information from her. Maybe I’ll check the camera feeds. The science team finally figured out where the trigger was on the Hunter’s rifle and it turns out that it has some sort of target acquisition thingey that I don’t know the specifics of, but Fain is really excited to give it a whirl, so it must be good.

I saw Klaus the other day in the infirmary before I got out. He’s still in therapy from being ‘shaken on the previous mission’. He still had that look of utter dismay and confusion on his face. Whatever he saw in my mind must have been something, yet another reason to find out what happened.

I’m off to follow up on some old sniper’s intel and capture a VIP. Hopefully all goes well. I got the new toy armour this time, but thinking back to how the Commander used Hajek in this armour I think I’d rather go back to the ‘retro suit’. Anyways, gotta go.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 50------------------------------------------  
<>

The last mission was a beauty. The ADVENT forces didn’t even get a shot at us. They must have only been expecting to see some Lost. I got spotted right at the start, which means that I have to listen to her lecture me about stealth. I made up for it though with a well-placed shred-storm shot and spotting the general at the same time. I told you that I could have done well with the new suit. The Hunter’s weapons did so well it almost made me want to be a sharpshooter. We managed to clean up the last of the hostile with relative ease.

When we got back to the Avenger I decided to do some digging about ‘the night’. I ‘acquired’ access to the security footage that night. But seriously though, those damn techs drive a hard bargain. I looked through it anyways. Turns out that ‘the retro suit’ went missing at around 20:45 and one of the exterior air ducts was opened at 20:55. ‘The retro suit’ was returned at 04:00. Now, I only know one person who can evade security systems as good as the Avenger’s and that’s Elena. When I asked her about it, she said I was on the right track and to keep on digging. I hope she’s just toying with me…

Klaus is out of rehab, but when he looks at me he still shakes his head. I hope I didn’t ruin his combat effectiveness, just as he was getting the aim of his pistol under control. Zhao went out on a covert op to get a promotion. It seems the commander is handing them out a dime a dozen to the ops people, other than Homer, of course. Homer gets nothing, but the occasional recognition as a super-soldier.

The next mission team is going out soon. The Commander is resting me and Klaus for the black-site. I wish the team luck. Better go watch the feeds with Klaus and Elena, she’s not very happy when I show up late.

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
02/03/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 40

The mission was a quick ordeal. 4-20 got a little greedy, and got spotted much earlier than usual. I heard the Outrider chewing him out for that. Crisp had a hard time getting used to the recoil after using plasma weapons, but once he adjusted he was a demon with the Darklance. For some reason, I feel like The Deathhound would be happy knowing that, and I’m unsure how I feel about that. 4-20 moved in to shred the entirety of the enemy forces, but happened to practically bump into the General. After that was all mop-up. I don’t think the enemy forces even fired a shot at us. Outrider earned a promotion, and decided to learn not only Final’s fan-fire technique, and upgraded her gear to carry another claymore. I didn’t get to meet the new colonel that joined us, but he brought a sniper and a pistol.

I started thinking about that strange-matter that the Deathhound’s weapons use. I may not be a genius, but if that stuff can make weapons like that, why doesn't all elder tech use it? I’ve come to a sort of conclusion. Either it’s incredibly hard to obtain and simply isn't worth it when plasma weapons provide similar damage, or perhaps what’s there is all that there is. What if the Elders could only find so much strange matter, and they chose to give it to their champions? It sort of makes sense in a way, but I don’t imagine the Elders to be a sentimental bunch. Who knows? But it’s made me start thinking… why does our armor not show any damage after the Voidblade swings that blade of hers at us? Who knows at this point.

Anyways, a defecting scientist just sent up some sort of beacon, and we know we’re not the only one that heard it. A team’s going out to secure them. With the upcoming blacksite mission, 4-20 and I are sidelined. Wish them the best of luck though!

End of entry 40


	6. Ep 51- Ep 60

\-------------------------------------------episode 51------------------------------------------  
<>

Once again, the Commander left me out of the main mission. I'll get to why later, but first as tradition demands.

The last mission was going fine until, say it with me, a sectopod appeared. The team were quite close to the evac when it spotted them. They were already dealing with a group when it arrived, so they had to focus it down at the expense of taking out some of the footsoldiers. Rahjin took it down with her sword, not thinking that the thing self-destructs when its systems go critical. She wasn't on point this mission. It must be those col. cookie rations taking their toll. Just when they thought the ordeal was over, the team came across a whole load of ADVENT. They managed to take them out and get to the extraction in time though, at the expense of taking some nasty hits, however.

Elena and I watched the feeds together with Klaus. We were all resting up for the black site mission. Elena, Klaus and I decided to sharpen our aim in the range afterwards. Klaus is getting better with his pistol, marginally, but still some bit. Elena still managed to show me up, even after my few sneaky hours of practice I get in here and there behind her back.

Anyway, back to the reason I wasn't sent to the black site. The commander called me up and dropped a data disk in my hand. He said if I was looking for answers about the night that I'd find them there. Also, he said that he'd have had me demoted to dish cleaner had I not done what I did. I'm going to watch that vid as soon as I watch the black site feeds.

Anyway, I'll be back with my findings next week. Until then I've got to go.

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
02/05/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 41

I was a bit distracted this week during the vids. I don’t know how to describe it but… something was wrong. Maybe it was our soldiers? Everybody but Spider came back and straight to the infirmary. Pride earned a promotion.

I’m not sure why, but I still have this… nagging feeling. Something is devoutly wrong. I hope it doesn’t distract me too much on this “blacksite” mission.

The Scientist’s ideas for modifying the rail system on our bullpups to use a lighter alloy means Mox should be able to go out with another upgrade on his gun without sacrificing mobility.

Anyways, the team is being called in. I’ll type when I get back.

End of Entry 41  
\-------------------------------------------episode 52------------------------------------------  
02/09/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 42

I’ll try my damndest to try and type this, but I don’t know how well I’ll do…

The mission started like any other. They didn’t know we were there when we climbed onto the room. There were piles of those… stasis pods lying everywhere. Some of them looked… occupied. Outrider started us off by detonating the gas tank on a forklift, blasting an andromedon. Mox dragged a trooper in, and I finished him off. I felt the flux of the Voidblade teleporting in, and informed the team of her presence. I’m not sure how to feel about hitting the Purifier, mostly because I was aiming at the Priest… Phenix shredded the stun lancer, and I closed the distance to slay him. I spotted an Archon on the roof of the next building. Outrider ensured that the priest and purifier wasn’t a problem. Then the Voidblade phased out of the shadows behind me! Outrider made sure she was punished for revealing her hand though, and pumped her entire battery into a single shot! I could barely move with the MEC bearing down on me, but but I heard the Phenix dealt with most of her armor. I was forced to charge into the MEC’s fire to get a strike on and down the Archon. I didn’t even see the Voidblade sneak up on me. The next thing I knew, Kestrel’s GREMLIN was above me, telling me “Everything is going to be okay now”. Or was I hallucinating that? At this point, I am unsure. I feel lucky I learned to enhance my armor like I did; after I killed one of the stun-lancers the Voidblade brought in, the MAC tried to bomb me. Every single fragment simply bounced off of my protective fields. The demon tried to conceal herself, but I ensured she did not have the chance. She tried to run, but Kestrel zapped her with that drone of hers and she jumped back towards us. Even if I know she’ll be back, it’s always so damn satisfying to see her die, especially when it was dealt by the Darklance. The majority of the rest of the mission was a bit uneventful until we reached the heart of the facility. I reached it first. It looked like a sort of… processor. Like a computer of some sort. But the top of it had this...vial. It glowed yellow… and I had a very bad feeling about it. As soon as I touched it, reinforcements were brought in. They were no match, and I extracted the package early.

When we got back… there was a message. For me. It was from the Temple. Frost got hurt on her mission, and it… isn’t good. A civilian the group had trusted exposed them… before they could extract themselves, they were raided by ADVENT forces. Annette saved them all, but… she caught a bolt of plasma to her chest from a Viper. She’s in critical condition at the Temple right now. They say they're confident she will recover, but… I should have been there. Why the hell was I chosen to come on the goddamn ship instead of her. That should have been me catching that blast. We take care of each other, we always have for so goddamn long. 

[Warning: no activity detected in 4 minutes. Timeout imminent.]

I shouldn’t be writing about this here, but I don’t know where else to go. I haven’t even told 4-20 yet, but I get the feeling he’s noticed something is up. I haven’t really been talking to anyone. I just keep playing the recording over and over trying to see a way that this isn’t somehow my fault. If I had been there for her… I wish I could stop thinking about it…

They’ve constructed another psi-chamber in the psi lab, and we plan on recruiting a new soldier to become a psi-op. They’ve finally dissected the gatekeeper corpse, and gained a new idea on how to enhance the psi-ops amplifier with elerium conduits.

I… have to sign off now. 

End of Entry 42  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

We hit the black site. We pulled it off without too many problems, despite the assassin’s best efforts. The squad approached the building carefully, taking the high ground to survey the area. Dragunova scouted ahead as usual and spotted a group. The Commander ordered a kill-zone and Elena detonated an energy sump. The ADVENT didn’t notice the team however, which made them think twice about shooting on sight. The moment of hesitation was just enough that their opportunity had passed by the time the Commander’s screams to fire came down comms. From there Mox pulled up one of the ADVENT foot-soldiers, revealing the entire squad, but they made up for it though, taking out most of the group very quickly. The ADVENT must have a panic button to the assassin in the black site, because as soon as the team opened fire she teleported right in to the combat zone. The Commander advised the squad to wait the assassin out. It paid off, but they were forced to engage a group before. She popped up in front of them all, however, in their efforts to get a good angle on her they scouted another group. Elena tried Zhao’s new trick on her, but it wasn’t nearly enough to take her out, she teleported after taking damage. Klaus, being very unlike Klaus, ran headfirst into suppressing fire from a heavy mec. He came out a bit worse for wear, but it didn’t stop him from rampaging through enemy lines. The squad focused all of their attention on the Chosen and took it down very quickly, considering our previous battles with that… thing. Also, remind me to commend Fain on his sniping skills. He got some very nice shots in on that mission. It seemed as though ADVENT had thrown everything they had at us outside, because when the team got inside, we found only troopers. Poor guys, they didn’t stand a chance. Almost makes you feel sorry for them… almost. Then they found the final group. It was a quick ordeal to take them out. Klaus ran in and picked up a vial of whatever it is that they’re making in the site and ran to evac. The rest of the squad followed closely behind, but they had to deal with two groups of reinforcements before they got out, not that it was any bother to them. By the end Klaus, of course, was the only one injured.

We’re still not sure what was in that vial; we’re waiting for the techs to do some experiments. Judging by the human bodies in the pods, it can’t be good.

I looked at that data drive that the Commander gave me. The first file was an ADVENT propaganda video, saying how great the peacekeepers are because, oh look, they “put down” a lost village. On closer inspection however, the losts’ wounds all had the same pattern, that of a chryssalid claw. The next file was a recorded feed from an ADVENT soldier helmet cam. It showed the soldier sweeping through a lost village, before his officer’s head exploded and I jumped through a window and charged him with a chryssalid claw… wearing nothing but the retro suit and a pair of pants… The soldier was obviously startled long enough for me to get to him and cut him down with the claw. The camera still recorded after he fell. It showed Elena emerging from the shadows holding the Reaper Ale and handing it to me. The feeds cut out just as a lost swarm appeared and I charged right at them.

The third file was a recovered file from the late Hunter’s lair. It showed him teleporting out, seemingly with the intent to capture two ‘stranded’ XCOM operatives. Forty-five minutes later he came back, staggering, not hurt, but smashed out of his mind. The final file was a security recording from an ADVENT facility. It showed me and Elena sweeping the place clean of ADVENT then burning it down… The last file was a data feed from the Avenger, showing an exterior air filter had been opened and the ‘retro suit’ returned.

Of all the things that could have happened, I did not expect this. Maybe I should drink that stuff more often, seen as it apparently makes me into a super soldier. I better talk this over with Elena.

Klaus doesn’t seem himself, even given the crap he must have seen inside my head. I don’t want to pry but he might need support.

I really got to go.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 53------------------------------------------  
02/17/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 43

The last mission was, and I’m afraid this is a normal thing these days, a normal retaliation mission. We were able to rescue a majority of the civilians, but we could never get them all. I think I see why the Commander was so excited about that guided fusion launcher. Being able to produce a precision explosive device from nearly any angle is advantageous.

There was some sort of power fluctuation a little bit back. Apparently they were playing Frankenstein with one of the Codex brains. And apparently it was even less dead than they thought. It started hacking the Avenger’s systems before they ended it.

The commander must have received my request for shore leave, because we touched down at the Temple before I even noticed. I passed by Final, congratulating him on his promotion to Colonel, but I couldn’t stop myself. I sprinted through the Compound, until I reached the Infirmary. I think 4-20 was following me, but I can’t be too sure. If he was, I don’t think he caught up with me. By the time I got there, they were waiting for me. I’m… not sure how, but I could...feel her there. I didn’t even need the doctor to lead me, I somehow knew the way to her. I could feel her aura… not see it, I could feel it pressing against mine. When I got to her room, she was still unconscious. The doctor told me her operation was successful and she was stable, but she needed plenty of rest still. He left me alone in there, with her. I… I reached into her mind. I know I shouldn’t have… but I needed to tell her. I had to tell her she was going to be okay. I didn’t know what else to do. I don’t think I left her room the entire time we were there.

I’ve got to find something to keep me distracted. I can’t let this affect my performance.

I hear we’re moving in to clear out a Lost sector so we can clear a drop point. Apparently, ADVENT is still going through with clamping down in rural areas, despite the loss of their General. 4-20 is on the mission. I wish I was; I really need to keep myself busy. Good luck to them anyways.

End of Entry 43  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

The last mission was a retaliatory strike. They’re getting more and more common these days. It’s a bad time to be a resistance civilian I suppose. The team dealt with it well though, we saved most of the civilians, but then again, it’s not the ones you save that you think about, but the ones that you don’t. The Commander was very… very happy to see Elena get an execution with her new weapon mods. The first impressions of the new sniper guy, I haven’t caught his name yet, weren’t great. He was missing reaction shots that Fain would have hit any day. They made short work of the first group. They took it slow when it came to the sectopod. Can’t say I blame them. They dealt with it… adeptly? Is that the right word, Klaus said that I had to use better words writing my logs so I made a list and I’m trying to use them. Anyway, back to the mission. Lightsaber was mind controlled by one of the priests. She didn’t stay that way for long though, the team took out the priest before he could force her to do anything. The new sniper showed his merit when he fanned down the sectopod with his, or should I say the Hunter’s, pistol.

After the mission, Yukiama and Locksmith went into bond training. Zhao came back from his covert op with a promotion to his name. He managed to tinker with his claymore to allow it to stick to an unsuspecting enemy. Again, I say that if I hear Rajhin Colonel Darkwood call herself ‘Darkwood the Mighty’ one more time I’m gonna… gonna… I don’t even have words to describe it, which is unusual for me considering, which should show you just how – OK Louis, calm down. No rants of the logs…

I talked about ‘the night’ with Elena. Since I had done my research this time she actually talked to me. She said that I had pretty much the whole picture. She said that it was “actually kind of fun”. She said that we should “try it again sometime” to which I replied, “in her dreams”, to which she said “yes”, which is good… I guess? 

We got some leave at Templar HQ. Klaus practically sprinted off the ship. I followed behind him. He saw me following, so I dropped behind and he thought he lost me, but I managed to shadow him right to the hospital, remind me to thank Elena for the stealth tips. I saw as he barged right through the hospital, pushing aside anyone unlucky enough to get in his way. I stayed behind as he ran into a room. While the door was closing I caught a glimpse of Frost lying in a hospital bed. I understood then why he had been so distant recently. I slipped out of the hospital before he came out. Now that I think about it I don’t think he did come out until we were called back to the Avenger. I think I’ll wait for him to come to me before I say anything. Elena and I took the opportunity for some romantic walks and picnics under the forest… Ha, nope I can’t keep a straight face. We continued our target practice and did some live game hunting in the woods. I was a bit rusty from my days in Sweden, but I got back into it quickly. We nabbed some good kills while we were out there, maybe Zhao could cook us up something. I’ll talk to him after the mission.

Speaking of the next mission, we are going to a lost village. The commander is bringing me out on this mission, probably because of my drunken performance on ‘the night’. Anyway, I better suit up, gotta go.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 54------------------------------------------  
02/23/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 44

Turns out the mission went differently from the moment things kicked off. There was some sort of Psionic transmitter mounted in the tunnels used to draw the lost into the location we were trying to use. When our people touched down, it was charging up some sort of huge pulse. They had to take out power relays to hold it off long enough to place an X4 satchel. 4-20 practically never touched his shotgun until after he laid the satchel. Mercer got bit, much to everyone’s jokes about Zombies.

Prophet’s been training on beneficial mind reading for the past while, and I think he’s got the hang of it. On the Geist’s request, I’ve asked him to try and see if he can focus on a metaphysical point an infinite distance from himself. After he can, to try and reach out and “Touch” the point. I’ve seen some Templars perform this in what they call “Null Lance”.

We also had to hot-extract our covert ops on their way back from mapping out the entrance to the Voidblade’s citadel. Homer finally got to show off all his experience alongside Papa Bear, but I don’t think Odd was too impressed by all his boasting, but did give him a promotion. But now we have a window to attack the Voidblade’s ascended chamber.

I think we’re moving in on the citadel now. Odd’s calling me into the armory now. I wonder if 4-20 will be joining us this time.

End of Entry 44  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

We got two missions done by the time I’m writing this log. I was on the first. We went into the tunnels to disable a psi transmitter. There was no ADVENT there, only lost. Our sharpshooters did good work annihilating big lost groups. I nearly got jumped through a door, but the squad took them all out as they charged through the choke. I was still spotted by another random lost though. I took the opportunity to run in, offload a clip into some lost, plant the X4 and unload another clip into yet another group of lost. It was a tidy mission, except for a sneaky lost who slipped under our radar and wounded one of our soldiers.

The second mission was an ADVENT ambush on our path-finding squad. Homer handled himself well. The Commander was impressed, but alas, Homer shall stay on the covert ops. At least he got a promotion out of it though.

Klaus seems to be doing well, considering. He still hasn’t come to me yet. It worries me, am I not a good friend? Anyway, there isn’t really much Avenger gossip, other than Zhao and Langley needing to get a room. I handed a petition to Central addressed to the Commander signed by most of the crew asking the Commander to allot them private quarters. We received no reply...

Anyways, we’re hitting the assassin’s citadel. I’m going to watch the feeds with Elena. I look forward to criticising Klaus’ every move with her.

Louis, got to go

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 55------------------------------------------  
03/01/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 45

The drop point we used was frighteningly similar to the last assault, dropping through a collapsed roof into a supply room. The room we first pressed into was some kind of MEC repair room, the devices packed into the room. Even after we cleared the room of hostiles, including one very annoyed Berserker with an aversion to psionic energy, it felt like they would jump to life any second. As we examined the room, Final pressed behind us and scouted out an Armory. We pulled back, moving through the room he had scouted before hitting resistance coming from the next room. A few vipers and an Andromedon, nothing too difficult. The Vipers went down easily, and Dragon and I killed the Andromedon, and with a hit from Kestrel we destroyed the wreck. The next room was… I’m not even sure. ADVENT troops were laying on some kind of beds, with pipes of all sorts plugged into them, Maybe it was healing, or maybe brainwashing, I don’t know. Final scouted out what he thought was some sort of comm array, while we pressed into some kind of medical facility. A couple squads pincered Final, getting him caught in the crossfire between a squad of ADVENT and a pack of Chryssalids. But with some explosive cover, Final made it out fine. I even got revenge on one of those MECs for that reaction shot a while back. A stun lancer tried to take me on at close range, but I taught him why that was a bad idea. After that, we found the Ascension chamber. It was… eerily identical to the last one.

The ascended chamber was… different. It was much more flat, with significantly more cover. Like this place was built for her especially. It even seemed more golden and opulent, matching its occupant. Deathhound was in it for the hunt, so maybe the Voidblade is in it for the glory? I finally got a chance to use my stun strike as we made our way up to the Sarcophagus. I thought about the problem in the situation moments before my blades hit a purifier, but luckily I missed his tanks. When Dragon closed the distance, the Voidblade teleported out of her sarcophagus. Dragon was the first to suffer damage, when she closed the distance under cover and hit her like a truck. The Stun lancers she teleported in weren’t too much of a problem, until one spotted Final. She likes teleporting so much, so I inverted with her to give Final a clear shot. Final overcharged his rifle again, and burned a hole directly into her forehead. In the downtime, Phenix and Mox started taking shots at the sarcophagus while the Beserker that teleported in and I decided to have words. The Voidblade was able to resurrect before we could fully destroy the sarcophagus, but it was on the verge of going unstable. I was told to get clear before they detonated one of Final’s sticky claymores. Kestrel and I took down the wreck, but she got caught by the Voidblade. In some sort of last-ditch attempt, the Voidblade brought in even more Stun lancers. One was easy enough for me to deal with, but I got hit by that psionic wave of hers. I was able to get Mox up, but we all were still recovering when she vanished again. Somebody said they found her, so I tossed down the Mimic beacon to try and distract her. We were a blur as she teleported around every time we hit her, but she was outgunned. With one hit, Mox sent the sarcophagus into meltdown. She almost seemed… happy to find an equal. Dragon went straight up to her, jammed her storm gun into its chest, and pulled the trigger. The sarcophagus recalled her, but it couldn’t help anymore. She… congratulated us… then she put her blade through her own chest… It makes me think that she was in it for the honor of it. She wanted to prove that she was worthy of being chosen? I guess it’s a little late to speculate now, but Final grabbed her weapons. He seemed to take satisfaction in pulling that blade out of her chest.

People were celebrating in the Bar when we got back. I didn’t see if 4-20 or outrider were there, but I decided to take a rest. I took part in one of the songs, an old German drinking song my dad used to sing. But I can’t stop thinking: the chosen had their hunting grounds, but when the DeathHound was killed, the remaining two spread their reach. So with the other two down… I fear the Warlock will be more common…

The scientists have started pulling apart the Voidblade’s weapons, and they already have a guess. They react in a “non-Newtonian” fashion, so they obviously use strange-matter. The Shotgun, which has the name “Arashi” meticulously carved into the side, forms a sort of psionic Sabot around the ferroslugs, providing it with excellent range beyond that of even our storm guns, while possessing the same damage pattern. The sword however, which some have come to call “nightshade” or “The Void Blade”, is made up entirely out of Strange-matter. It seems to continuously generate a dense psionic field at a currently unknown type. When in motion, this envelope of psionic force will phase through other metal as if it wasn’t even there, but carves through organic material with little to no resistance. They should make valuable weapons in our fight.

We picked up another soldier for out Psi-ops. Odd seemed to pick this one out personally, but never faced her directly. Her callsign is Momma Bear, and she shows particularly high psionic aptitude.

We just received news that a resistance force stopped an ADVENT delivery passing through a Lost zone, but couldn’t recover the materials. Dragon is going to be the first to take out the Weapons, so this will be devastating..

End of Entry 45  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

These chosen are starting to fall like flies. We infiltrated the assassin's stronghold work little difficulty. I watched the feeds with Elena, since Klaus was on the mission. The team swept the ascension building quickly. Klaus proceeded to prove the point that size isn't everything by taking down a bezerker almost single handedly. The started by scouting a mechanical repair room and then continued backwards through an armoury, took out a group, without breaking a sweat and then taking the fight right to the chosen’s chamber. The first two enemies were easily dealt with, but of course, she came to defend herself. All it took to take her down though was one well-placed shot from Zhao's overcharged Lance to take her out… the first time. We got the regeneration pillar… is that what we're calling it? With everything we had. It was just about to go critical when the Assassin teleported out. She fought with vigour and skill. It took the team a lot of effort to take her down. In the end though, she was outnumbered and outgunned. She fell to Darkwood’s gun, much to her delight and the crew's detriment. She was returned to her sarcophagus but it could do nothing to save her. She commended us for our skill wished us well in taking back our world and ended what was left of her own life by falling on her sword. Zhao was the first one up to check that she was dead. He put a round in her head to be sure then slowly, savouring the moment slid her sword from her chest. Elena had that fire in her eye that shows pure hatred, but when the alien fell, it went out. Her shoulders slouched and she walked out of the room.

Much to my luck these days I hear the barman open up a 2001 bottle of whiskey just as I left. I couldn't go back to have some, I had to see what was wrong with Elena. I found her in the corridor with her head against a bulkhead. I'd have said she was crying didn't k is better. I asked her what was wrong and she said that “her whole life had been to hunt the assassin and now that she's dead, what was her purpose. More to the point, she wasn't even the one to kill her”. I said to her “that our purposes in life were to fight to free our planet from oppression”. To which she replied “and to see each other again”. With that she kissed me and we went back to the bar to drink some of that whiskey… which, of course, was all drank by the time we got back.

Klaus needed some rest after showing two bezerkers who was boss. We’re getting to spend some time together again. I just hope he comes to me about Frost. I want to help. Also I might add that we recruited a new soldier to be a psi operative. There's a rumour going around that she's related to the Commander. Speaking of the Commander, he must have a personal vendetta against me, because he refuses to send me to get a promotion and won't let me go on any “big boy missions”.

The next mission is to recover supplies. I won't be going obviously, but Elena is. I think I'll watch the feeds with Klaus 

Better go.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 56------------------------------------------  
03/08/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 46

I couldn’t really get into the feeds this 4-20 and Outrider this time. Aside from Phenix getting hit, it was a pretty normal op. I couldn’t stop thinking about Annette. I decided to tell them then and there about her. About… how I couldn’t stop thinking about her. How combat is damn near the only thing that can keep me distracted. Outrider recommended that the two of us take up sparring. I certainly wouldn’t be against it, but I’d have to requisition a set of spark gauntlets for safety. I wonder if we can rebuild a stun lancer baton with less intensity?

I got a message from the Temple that she had woken up, but was still delirious at the time of writing. She’s going to be fine. Still… I don’t know if I’m going to be okay

Fain finally earned his promotion with Homer’s help. Homer’s out again… this time to secure an entry point on the Warlock’s citadel. It’s almost time… we’re are so close to finally ended the Chosen once and for all.

Prophet perfected the Null Lance. I’m going to let him work on his own for I little bit. I’m curious where he will go from here. He’s nearly on par with our citadel priests at this point, and he hasn’t even been working on it for a year yet!

We figured out what was in that vial.. But they won’t tell us unless we really want to know. All they’re willing to tell everybody is that… we found the missing civilians. And something tells me it isn’t at the new coordinates on our to-do list.

We just got info on a field General linked to the production of a new counter-intelligence facility. The Grapevine says it would force us to scramble our digital communications array. We’d have to communicate through analogue means. So, 4-20 is out to try and take care of him before the facility goes live. I saw him off, and he seemed really excited. I can only guess why.

End of entry 46  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

The previous mission went well. We managed to get plenty of supplies from it. There was a ton of lost. The sharpshooter showed his worth. The new Assassin’s weapons definitely work. Mox got to use his new battlelord ability. I think the Commander is finally getting his head around how to use Mox to the best of his ability. Elena managed to get an execution off on a gatekeeper.

When they got back, Rajhin almost damn near refused to give back the new weapons. It took the Commander coming down in person to overrule her ‘order’ that the weapons now belonged to her. 

The covert op returned and Fain finally got his last promotion to Col. He deserved it. Maybe he might help me with my current Cornel problems.

The techs finished their research on the ‘Black site Vial’. It’s bad, I don’t have enough time to cover it now, but it’s bad… real bad.

The next mission is an assassination attempt on an officer. I’m going out. They’re calling me up now, gotta go.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 57------------------------------------------  
<

DISCLAIMER: I did not create this character

Hey log. Is that what I’m supposed to say? I’ve been writing these logs for I don’t know how long now and I still manage to get them wrong

The last mission went rather smoothly, see Klaus, I can use big words. We managed to get to the general pretty quickly. When Zhao spotted him, we had to do some fancy positioning so as to take out his guards in groups rather than taking them all on at once. We got there eventually and Fain finished him off. Hajek almost managed to get through a mission without getting hurt, but sadly the commander didn’t see it fit for our bullet sponge to not have at least a little shrapnel in him after a mission and so sent him to stand in a gatekeeper explosion… which of course he did. No one disobeys the Commander.

Speaking of the Commander he almost has Zhao’s gender down. Zhao doesn’t know whether to be happy or annoyed that it took him so long to figure it out. 

I didn’t get much time to write my last log because I was rushing to the briefing room. Klaus finally came forward and told Elena and me about Frost. He said that he was distracted constantly and the only thing that focused him was combat. Elena had the brilliant idea of doing some sparring. I mean, I have no problem with it, but Elena is more of a markswoman than a hand to hand fighter. We’ll have to see how it goes. Klaus is looking into getting some non-lethal weapons to use.

The other thing that I didn’t talk about was the contents of the vial. When I asked they said they’d tell me what it was, but to make sure that I wanted to know what it is. I said I was sure and they told me it was some sort of… I don’t know, but what I do know is that it’s made from… us… This is some messed up stuff. If anyone didn’t hate the aliens before then they definitely do now.

The next team is going out to take out an ADVENT ruler. I wish them luck. We don’t know what to expect, but they can’t be much worse than the Chosen, right?

I better go.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 58------------------------------------------

<>

Whelp, the ruler-slash-very powerful alien didn’t live up to expectations. The mission took a turn for the worse quite quickly into the mission; a sneaky officer spotted us and marked the squad’s position for his buddies. He didn’t last very long, but in our attempts to take out his group we came across the ruler. The squad turned all of their attention to him right away... It didn’t last long. With all the new equipment we had we shredded it with little effort. Fain really brought his A game. Let’s just say there’s a reason we call him Bossman. When he got back he made a remark to me about how “there is no other sniper better than him, no matter what the Commander said”. The squad cut through the aliens like a hot knife through butter. I might add that ‘Colonel Darkwood the Brilliant’ may not be so brilliant if someone managed to get her to part with her beloved weapons. The Commander still hasn’t even managed to get them off her.

The Commander got greedy towards the end of the mission, ordering the squad to take on the enemies rather than run and detonate the charges. It resulted in, of course, ‘Colonel Darkwood the Learned’ had the brilliant of slicing up a gatekeeper, which we all know explodes by the way, right by the entire squad. I swear, Commander put me out there and I’ll do wonders for your missions. I’ll start with not putting my own squad into the infirmary. Mox was the last one onto Firebrand. He told the squad to go on ahead of him, that he could handle it… It sounded eerily familiar to what he said to Elena just before, you know, he got captured…

Elena found an unused room in some back corridor of the Avenger. Not too dissimilar from the room I woke up in after ‘the night’. We went to work making out a ring. We got some posts and managed to spray the floor. We just need to find something to act as the ropes.

I got to give it a test run with Elena. Much to my surprise and Klaus’ enjoyment, I didn’t last too long. She took me down within a minute... In my defence, I was holding back, you know, to test the waters, see what she could do. She couldn’t stay though; she had to get back to bond training.

I’m heading off on the next mission. I’m not sure what exactly we’re doing, because I’m just about to head up to the briefing room. Hopefully the Commander will be there, because then I can personally ask him to remove the assassin’s weapons from Rahjin, which I have to clean by the way, and give them to someone else for a change.  
Anyways, that’s all I’ve got time for in this episode of Louis rants.

Out.

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
03/15/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 47

Things have been pretty routine recently, but I just haven’t really been of sound mind to write. My implants have been bothering me recently. It’s like they’re… buzzing. It’s hard to describe. I’ll have to talk to the priests about it next time we’re at the temple. As much as I trust the docs aboard the Avenger, I don’t think they would fully understand.

Let’s see here… the previous mission went fine, all things considered. I’m left to question the devotion some of our soldiers have though… Hajda charged directly into a detonating Gatekeeper with utter disregard for his own safety when the Commander ordered him to take it out. He wasn’t hurt too badly, but he blamed the damage on himself when he got back. Is it impossible for some of these soldiers to admit the Commander made a bad call? What’s weirder, the Commander even gave him a promotion… maybe I’m just reading too much into it.

The last mission I was part of. We expected to meet some sort of “Alien Ruler”, one of the old subjects from Dr. Vahlen’s labs. It’s been so long that I almost forgot about it. Apparently ADVENT has come to a sort of agreement with them. Something along the lines of, “so long as you swear fealty, we will allow you to function autonomously. This one was subject Gamma, or the “Viper King”. Something about it being the only recorded male subject of the species? Well, he wasn’t too much of a problem. After we were taken by surprise by a commander, the mission kicked off. He seemed to pop in out of nowhere, catching Dragon by surprise. Bossman punished him for that, putting three rounds into his exposed head. Final closed the distance and emptied his mag into it. With the two of them, it wasn’t even a competition. We were caught off guard by an Andromedon and a purifier who snuck up behind us as we were thinking “was that it?” Phenix killed the Andromedon, and Dragon took down the purifier from a significant distance with that Arashi. Final scouted the inside of the facility while we scaled the rock wall near it. When he found it was open, Mox pressed in and armed the charge. The Sectoids and the Gatekeeper outside took exception to that. We wiped out the sectoids clean, but we hit a proverbial brick wall with the gatekeeper. While we were trying to out-think its armor, a Viper and Spectre showed up. The viper went down, but our illustrious colonel Dragon seemed to forget that gatekeepers explode when you violate their insides with a magical katana. We pulled out not long after that, after wiping the floor with a squad. Mox seemed to stay behind for a tick longer, giving some words of comfort for his soon to be fallen brethren.

Kestrel and Outrider went in for further training together. It’s about time. Kestrel has been helping out with setting up our little arena. She even found some padding to use for the floorboards. It’s good to know we can trust her with this stuff. I think she’s talking to Odd, but she hasn’t tried to stop us. She and I had a good laugh when Outrider laid 4-20 out flat. I don’t think he was expecting her to be so fluent in hand-to-hand

I got to talking to one of the scientists and one of our engineers about the training equipment for sparring. I tried to keep it quiet, but they caught on pretty quick. They jumped on it enthusiastically. Apparently all the secret work Shen and Tygan have been undertaking in the shadow chamber has been leaving them supremely bored. I gave them a schematic of the Arc blades we use in the Temple, and talked to them about making a sort of practice sword. They did one better: they made a couple of what they called a “Kendo”, which is a practice sword with variable weight that’s loaded with shock panels. They’ll hurt like being hit by a stun lancer, by they won’t leave any permanent damage. They even made a set of training gear for Mox, what they’re calling the “Zapjack”. They can’t use the same pressurized launcher, but it’s a good analogue of his blades. I also heard them mentioning something about a betting pool? I’m not sure.

4-20 is being called in to take on this next mission, so Kestrel, Outrider and I are watching the vids. I swear he was eyeing up those strange-matter weapons in the armory though. It’s a shame nobody is taking them. I think he’s sick of having to clean Arashi.

End of entry 47  
\-------------------------------------------episode 59------------------------------------------  
<>

Damn it, why did he have to die. It’s my fault, everyone tells me it’s not, but dammit I got spotted by that big group. Even Elena, who’s normally the first to chastise me for my mistakes, says it wasn’t my fault. Everything went to hell when I was spotted. As if we didn’t have enough to deal with Lighteater arrived to mess up our day even more. We focused him even while an andromedon rushed our back lines. I managed to clean up a few of the little guys, with the help of Leitenan. After we got a couple of good hits on the Warlock he put himself into stasis and summoned four psi warriors. Thank God Leitanen was there to clean them up, he’s a beast by the way, because his stasis field went down and I loaded him with plasma. He stayed standing though, so Locksmith ran right in a cut him down with her sword. The andromedon was still around though and had already acid bombed our backline. In a desperate effort to save the team, Willy dropped down, tried to hide from the andromedon and sent his bot to heal Langley. He could have saved himself, but he didn’t… he didn’t. The andromedon saw him run and came right down on his head and punched him into the next life. I’m sorry Willy, but we took down the damned alien and picked up the VIP. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. We managed to make just enough time to take a picture in his honour before evacing out.

I went to the bar after the mission. Langley and I hung up Willy’s picture on the wall. She seems to be coping as badly as I am. We’re waiting for the commander to write an epitaph. Elena was there for me and Zhao for Langley. Difference was, Elena and I went to the range to blow off steam, while Zhao and Langley disappeared. So long as they keep their goings on away from our sparring room then I don’t have a problem with it.

Speaking of the sparring room, we’re still looking for something to act as the ropes, so if any of you have some ideas feel free to come to one of us. Yes I know you all listen to these logs guy, since ‘Ms. Col. Darkwood the Mighty’ requested a copy of them and made them public. I got nothing to hide.

The team are off to deal with the Warlock, I wish I could go to get some revenge, but ‘Colonel Darkwood the oh so Noble’ pushed me out of the way when I was getting on to the drop-ship. I am seriously getting tired of this.

I’m off to look for material for the sparring room.

This is Louis and he knows you’re listening…

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
03/24/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 48

It’s a dark dawn on the Avenger, and it seems to be growing ever darker. Willy didn’t make it back this time. 4-20 is blaming himself, but I know he shouldn’t. If it wasn’t for the damned Lighteater, they wouldn’t have been held up. Willy’s life is on his crown. And I’m going to carve his name into his corpse.

His death has not helped my thoughts being stuck on Frost. I decided to tell 4-20 and Outrider about how I met her. We were both kids, I was nine and she was eight. It was year nine of the Invasion. We were both born in a resistance camp in what used to be called Germany. Our families… didn’t get along. The Werner’s were native to Germany, but the Durand’s were from Poland. We.. weren’t really allowed to talk to each other for most of our lives. Then… the Aliens came. This was before Xcom started operating… so it wasn’t long before the camp was nothing but rubble. The only person I could find was Annette, and she was pinned beneath a Mec. I stayed with her for a few days, though I’m not sure why. I should have ran, saved myself. When the Templars came across the ruins, we were both starving and hadn’t drank anything in a day or two. I don’t even remember if either of us talked. The Templars saved us, and gave us purpose. We shared a room in the Temple. It was awkward for a while, but I think we both just… became comfortable with it. We dedicated ourselves to the Order, pledging to become Templars ourselves. And look where that’s gotten us… one of us is flying around the planet in some kind of suicide squad while the other gets critically injured in a routine op…

They started tearing apart that Viper King. They were saying something about making armor out of it. They said its scales were lightweight enough to be used in our light frames, but resilient enough to be truly be effective as armor.

We found our way into the Lighteater’s ascension facility. They’ve named the assault of it “Operation Hell God”. It seemed fitting, they said. The strike won’t be long away now. We were on approach last time I checked. Solomon is also on his first mission. Dragon is dressed up like some sort of parade float, in that new Serpent Suit, but I guess it’s intimidating enough. Apparently I’m not coming along, and that makes me want to tear out a bulkhead. That monster has killed by brothers and sisters for as long as I can remember. I’m not going to be happy until I hear his neckbones snap under my fingers.

End of entry 48  
\-------------------------------------------episode 60------------------------------------------  
03/25/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 49

I was called into the armory at the last second. Apparently the commander was worried my personal attachment to this mission would be a liability. Apparently he changed his mind when he considered Prophet needed his mentor for his first combat outing.

When we dropped into the facility, I could feel it. The room hummed with latent psionic wisps, like running in a room full of dust. It felt that dark purple of his aura of its. His voice creeped through our comm system. It wasn’t long before a Codex and Berserker zoned in on us. Dragon grazed the Codex, causing it to split. Outrider and I took it out, while Prophet blasted the Berserker with his Null Lance. I was worried he had gotten jumpy and used it out of desperation, but the Commander congratulated him for his first official hit. The Monster tried to hit me, was able to arrest her strike long enough to slash at her belly. She fell to the ground, bleeding. Outrider scouted behind us, picking up an ADVENT squad. She took the opportunity to blast them sky-high with the fuel barrels they were standing next to. Dragon charged in with the Void Blade, carving them to pieces. The Mec took a hit, but was rearing up to exchange blows. Outrider pushed up through into an armory, spotting a pack of four codecs. The Commander was hesitant with how he wanted us to approach. I wanted to charge in there and not give them a chance. They seemed to line up as Prophet threw his lance through them all. Outrider pressed forward more, taking out one of the Codecs in the process, and spotted the Ascension chamber. I pressed forward, killing the last of the Codecs. We pressed forward, closing in on the ascension chamber. The last group fell right into our trap, and didn’t stand a chance. We prepped ourselves, and stepped into the ascended realm.

It was… surprisingly sparse. But it was the filigree that was impressive. But it was the power that I first noticed. It was different there… pliable. But the room hummed a dark purple and red, the stink of malice seeping into every inch. This was a temple to a dark god, owned by their high priest. I barely noticed as Prophet turned an Archon to our side. Prophet pressed forward, and the Lighteater stepped out of the Void. Phenix hit him with a grenade and his cannon, ridding him of all armor. Dragon closed the distance, unloading two rounds into his chest as Prophet tore into his mind. I charged him, carving into his accursed flesh. Kestrel took up the flank, making sure he was down before he could even take a moment to attack. We started laying into the sarcophagus, chipping away at it before it could recharge him. When he regenerated, Outrider snuck up behind him and bored a plasma hole into his head. We all laid into it, until Phenix blasted it with a grenade. When he fall out bleeding, he called us demons. I couldn’t take it anymore. I tore across the battlefield, through the mist of a gas bomb, and ran my blade through his knee. When he fell, he looked up at me. I wanted him to know who it was who killed him. I struck him across the face his my bare fist, feeling something give way as his crown skidded across the metal floor. The Sarcophagus recalled him, but it could not save him. I took the crown and his rifle. I know only one would be useful…. But the other is mine. A trophy. A token of remembrance for our fallen comrades. I don’t think I let go of it till got back to my room. I set it down on my bunk, and I just stared at it, thinking. I don’t know how long I did, but that’s where 4-20 found me.

I...I think that’s all I want to write today. I’ll leave it there

End of entry 49  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

To quote a very old book, ding dong the witch is dead. I watched the feeds with the rest of the crew. Klaus was meant to meet me at the bar, but he didn’t show up. I was pretty sure of where he’d gone, but then when he showed up on the feeds. I guess the request that I may have put in to the Commander was on acted upon. I heard that he thought that Klaus was too attached to be sent on the mission. I knew how much that this mission meant to him, so I may have put in a good word for him.

They dropped into a big building as usual. It was prophet’s first mission. I hadn’t met him before, but he seemed real edgy, I need to get some time to talk to him. Darkwood’s aim was off on this mission, *cough* as per usual *cough*. Maybe if she cleaned her weapon right it might shoot. There were loads of enemies in the first group. It seems as though the elders didn’t want to lose their last toy. Kestrel is still as good a shot as she ever was. Klaus let his rage run through him and cut his way through the ADVENT guards. The Commander got a bit cautious when it came to taking on four codices. He got them to all line up and then Prophet distorted reality along that line… or something… but it killed them, so that’s what counts, right? I must be rubbing off on Elena, because she went to great lengths to make a large container of fuel cells go boom, along with a contingent of ADVENT.

After the team went through the ascension chamber they came into an open room; the Chosen’s citadel. Prophet took over the mind of an archon and then ran ahead. The Warlock appeared before him, as if attracted by his psionic presence. The entire bar began shouting encouragement as the team brought down hell on the Lighteater. After they took him down once, they began to take out the regeneration pillar/chamber/thing. However, they had to split their attention between it and the other ADVENT that had been summoned in. They couldn’t take it down, so the Warlock came back, fully regenerated. Elena saw him come in and didn’t give him a chance to think before executing him with multiple well placed shots. This time there was no ADVENT to take their attention away from the pillar. They took it down thanks to a last ditch grenade from Drake. The Warlock came back for his final time. Klaus saw him in his injured state, ran straight into the poison cloud to cut him down. I couldn’t see him well on the feeds, but I saw well enough to know he savoured the moment. He looked right into his eyes as he carved him open and then struck him across the face with his fist. He was brought back to the pillar, but it did nothing for him. Klaus grabbed his weapons and strangely, his crown. Even as he died he preached of the Elder’s might. There were many drinks drank after that.

I was on the platform waiting when the team got back from the mission. Elena came off the ship and I pulled her into a hug. Much to my surprise, Klaus stormed right by me, he didn’t even stop to say ‘hello’. I had to leave Elena with an apology and run after Klaus. He went all the way to his room. I followed in behind me. He clenched the Warlock’s crown in his hand. He stared at it intensely, with either anger, fear of triumph, I couldn’t be sure. He turned to me as I entered. “He’s dead” he said weakly. “And then why are you like this and hell, why are you trying to crush that thing with your bare hands? I know you’re strong, but that stuff is probably made of some space bull” I said, realising too late that an attempt at humour was the wrong play. “You think that this is funny?” He was shouting now. “This… thing,” he looked down at the crown and shook it violently, “killed so many of my people. You don’t even understand, you can’t understand!” “Actually, I can” I replied. 

“You know how I grew up in Swedish countryside; well that’s not the whole story. I had a sister and friends; we were a group, surviving in the countryside. There were very few adults, most of us, like myself were orphans, hiding away from oppression, but you can’t hide from ADVENT, can you Klaus?” I was upset now too, I hadn’t discussed my past to anyone, not even Elena. “The Hunter found us… I didn’t know it was him at the time, but now that I know him; his style I know it was him. He could have just sent in a strike force, you know, take us all out together, quickly, but no, not him. He let us simmer in the forest, fighting from survival as he picked us off one by one. We baraly had a blade to each person. We didn’t stand a chance. I don’t know why, but he saved me and my sister until last. We had found our way to an abandoned communication relay. We had heard rumours of a shadowy organisation, striking back at the aliens. We tried to contact them from the relay. We got through a communication and received a reply from Bradford that they were sending a ship to evacuate us. We locked ourselves into that room and we prayed. We prayed Klaus, because we could do nothing else. The Hunter must have tracked the ship, because as soon as we broke cover to get to the Skyranger he took his shot. I insisted on sending my sister first, she had to be the first on the ship… He must have been a mile or more away, because I didn’t even hear the shot. All I say was her body slump and fall over the railing to the ground below. I left her Klaus, laying right there. I ran to the drop-ship”. Klaus just stood there, looking at me. His grip on the crown had loosened. I could see sadness in his eyes. “Yeah, I hated the hunter for it, but I used that hatred. I still use that hatred when I go to battle”. I was spent. I had spilled my guts, more than I ever had before, at least it seemed to have helped him.

Klaus held out the crown and said, “Then we both have our revenge”. To that I replied, “That we do”. We both grabbed the crown at opposite ends and then Klaus laid it down on his table, as a trophy I suppose. He turned to me. “Now how about I take you down in the ring” he said, his usual calm, cocky tone had returned, at least somewhat. “In your dreams” I said. Then we headed to the sparring room, which still needs ropes by the way.

The Commander is sending me out on a covert op to sabotage the AVATAR project. He says if I do my job I’ll get a promotion. I better go now, Homer is knocking on my door.

<>


	7. Ep 61 - Ep 70

\-------------------------------------------episode 61------------------------------------------  
03/31/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 50

Prophet was talking to me about mountain climbing, and I think I’m starting to get a feeling he described. He told me about when you near the peaks, and you can feel the exhaustion in your bones, there's this moment of dread. It tells you, “What if when we get there, there’ll just be more mountain in front of you.” I think I finally get that. All the Chosen are gone, there weapons are ours, but all I feel is this sense of overwhelming dread. I looked into the arch of that helmet, and I half expected it to move. I thought it would feel like we had accomplished something, but instead it just felt like something was coming just around the corner. The more mysteries we solve, the more our eyes open, the more I realize just how small we are alone. But we work together, and we will prevail. Our enemies use their races like puppets, beneath them, but we work together. If there is another mountain, we’ll lift each other to the top.

Our squad went into a facility housing subject Beta, the “berserker queen”. We got a few hits in on her, but she managed to escape. That’s not what scares me though. We got to skulljack one of those codecs finally, feeling what we could pull out. Then… this Thing blinked out of the void. It was… human. I have no question of that. I could almost feel its weight through the screens, but I could tell it wasn’t its weight… I was just another puppet… but it wasn’t. There was no system between the Elders and this one, not that I could notice. When we brought it back into the ship, I could feel the residual energy coming off of it. Whatever was behind this thing was… immeasurable. Unknowable, yet somehow… familiar. And that not what even truly scared me. I knew the Elders were peerless in psionic force alone. But the commander came down to inspect the body personally. I felt something… shudder. That’s when I noticed… the Commander didn’t have an aura. Not that it was so small I couldn’t see it, but it wasn’t there at all. Maybe I just couldn’t see its frequency. That has to be it. It wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened, there were a few Templars at the temple I couldn’t feel. It’s just… unnerving I guess.

4-20 is off on his Mission still. He deserves that promotion. I’m juggling in my mind on whether or not I should tell him about the Commander. I could just be overthinking things.

We just got word of a high-level workstation on a train docked in Brazil. Something about potential sites for new Avatar facilities. Zhao volunteered for that experimental implant that keeps you going at full strength for a bit. Apparently they can only ever safely install one per soldier. I hope it’s worth it.

End of Entry 50  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

I’m still out on this covert op to sabotage the alien’s Avatar project. Homer and I scouted out the gene clinic that we are going to remove from the face of the earth. Homer won’t let me hold any of the explosives. He still doesn’t think I’m grown up enough to know not to play with fire. I managed to get a transmission to the Avenger before we went to destroy the place.

Klaus told me about the last mission. It didn’t go exactly to plan. The ruler turned out to be an augmented bezerker, but it managed to get away, just about. Mox almost managed to cut him down, but somehow it dodged his last swing and ran into some kind of portal. The mission wasn’t a loss though, because as well as blowing up the facility the managed to hack a codex. It turns out that when you hack one the elders don’t like it and send an Avatar to murder you. We were ready though, almost as if the commander expected it. They took it down quickly. Just when we thought that Hajek might come back unscathed, for once, he took it upon himself to run through a poison cloud to kill the Avatar. Sometimes I think he might want to be in the infirmary or something.

I’m looking forward to coming back as a colonel. The first thing I’m going to do is stride right up to ‘Colonel Darkwood the Greatest’ and say right to her face, “wassup Raj”. Even thinking about it is satisfying. I hope Klaus and Elena aren’t getting too much sparring practice without me. But I think I might have found something to use as rope. I came across some alloy wire which we could wrap into ropes. Hopefully I’ll be able to bring back enough to work as wire.

Anyhow, I got an E file from the Avenger. It’s a picture that the team took before they blew up the facility. It’s time for some moral vandalism. 

Gotta go.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 62------------------------------------------  
04/05/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 51

An outstanding mission, with all coming back unharmed. Seeing that Sectopod go down was cathartic, bringing me back to the first time 4-20 and I saw them through the screens.

The scientists have been stir-crazy recently. Out of sheer boredom, I believe, they started working on a way to cut a majority of the weight out of our standard rifles. They finally started tearing into the Warlock’s rifle.

We finally got to drop by the Temple again. It’s… been a while. This time I didn’t even get a chance to try and find her, because she found me. When we were touching down, I felt it. I’m not sure how to explain it… at least not any confident way. You know how I mentioned that my Implants were buzzing recently? Well, when I got near her, they… calmed down. It stopped being annoying, and felt almost soothing. We just kind of stood on the ramp for who knows how long, held in each other’s embrace. I think somebody yelled for us to get a room and stop blocking people’s way, but I think the two of us were just paralyzed. At some point we wondered off, walking through the compound. I don’t even remember where we went, just around I guess. We talked… about the world, about the war, about the battle’s we’d seen, enemies we’ve slain, the future… each other… It was dark when we ended up back in our old room. Out of respect, I don’t feel I should type any more.

4-20 got back the next day. He was strutting around like a freshly groomed peacock, walking straight up to Dragon and calling her “Raj”. All I can say about that is that it’s good he has excellent reflexes. I congratulated him, but Outrider seemed to be giving me this look that told me to enjoy my time with Annette. I got the feeling she wanted her chance to celebrate first.  
We’ve decided to move on the Coordinates we extracted from the Codex brain. I’m on the roster, so it looks like I’ll have to wait to celebrate with 4-20. They also have Prophet shadowing us, providing backup and heavy weapons.

End of entry 51  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

Howdy log. “Well you’re in a good mood today!” Why thank my logular friend, I am. I got a promotion. When we finished the op we were flown to the Avenger, which happened to be parked right at Templar HQ. I’ll get back to that though, because I gotta talk about the last mission first.

Langley and Zhao went out together, it was kind of cute actually: It was a relatively short mission so I watched the pre-recorded feeds. Lightsaber did well, very well. At least Raj, and yes I’m calling her that forever now, gave up the assassin’s weapons, or was forced to give up the weapons long enough for Locksmith to grab them for the mission. Langley must have taken a page from Zhao’s book, because now she’s just as badly overly cautious as he was back in the day. Letinan managed to get some teamwork going with Zhao to get some long range snipes off on the sectopod. The group didn’t even know what was killing them. I almost felt sorry for them, almost. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but Zhao is going on about how scary the Chosen were, how the haunt his dreams. I don’t get it, the chosen are dead, and they can’t hurt him.

Anyways, back to Templar HQ… After we landed Homer disappeared into the distance. He doesn’t do crowds very well. I may purposely have exaggerated my confidence when I walked right off the transport, like that old Irish cage fighter before the invasion. I’m just about old enough to remember him. Elena and Klaus met me coming off the dropship with a hug and a firm handshake respectively… yes respectively, don’t believe the rumours, they’re not true. I had to move on quickly though, because as I said to them, I had something important to do. They followed me through the camp. It was early in the morning and Klaus had a drowsy look to his face, but that smile and sunny disposition that could only be achieved by one thing. He said nothing of course, he’s not one to kiss and tell but as hard as I’m sure he is to read psionically he’s not very good at hiding these emotions. Finally we found her though, standing right there over a group of Templar ‘younglings’, is that how you say it Klaus? Preaching, and I mean preaching, to them about how great she was. It was right at that moment that I walked right up to her and called out to her “wassup Raj” and blew her a kiss. She was visibly shocked, but that emotion was quickly replaced with rage, anger, contempt and whatever adjective you like, but it all boiled up pretty quickly when she threw a knee right at my crotch. Remind me to thank Klaus and Elena for the sparring practice if I haven’t already, because I narrowly avoided it. She followed up with a punch, but I was ready this time. Her strikes were fueled by rage, but sloppy with anger. I put her down “gently”.

After that charade, Elena told Klaus to be with Frost. She has fully recovered by the way, which also lends to my theory about Klaus’ movement last night. Let’s be honest though, Elena wasn’t asking Klaus to go out of kindness, she wanted me all to herself. Let’s just say that it was a fun afternoon. And no, I won’t elaborate for all of you peavey listeners who, I might add, shouldn’t be listening in the first place.

The next crew going out on a mission is Klaus, Prophet, Elena, Langley, Papa Bear and Bulletsponge. The CO isn’t sending out any colonels this time. Something about working on promotions I think.

I better go be lonely, because you know, the two of the three most important people in my life are gone for a while. I guess I better just hang out with the third one, the barkeep.

Gotta go.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 63------------------------------------------  
04/14/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 52

Things were different when we touched down. There were some kind of mutated fireflies floating around, giving off a soft blue glow. Prophet finally got to give his Rift ability a try. He’s developing incredibly fast given that he’s only had his eye opened for a year. I get the feeling none of the enemies machines understand my gauntlets, especially the codecs. They seem insistent on disabling my gauntlets with little to no effect. Outrider took a serious hit when she got jumped by a Chryssalid. I rushed in to strike down a Codex. With the entire team bearing down fire, we finally managed to take down a spectre while it was on the move. Hajda and I were sent on point to scout out the further areas. I could feel the void become more pliable, like we were nearing something of immense psionic activity. Another Chryssalid tried to get a jump on us, but we were able to gun it down easily. Hajda got rushed by two while on point, but was kill one and injure the other before getting hit. I took out the last one. A couple of Codecs caught sight of us, but Prophet was able to dominate one while I exchanged myself with the other. Another Chryssalid popped out of the ground, but Hajda was able to cut its head off on approach. An entire pack crawled out from behind what I could only call a gate. Psionic force pulled like a vortex into a single point, a weak breaching point in the void. I could tell, all it would take was the tiniest bit of focused energy and a breach would open. I felt it give, before a gatekeeper emerged. It’s almost sad how little of a threat it was. After that was just mopping up chryssalids.

We were able to extract the gateway, and dragged it aboard the Avenger, but 4-20 greeted me at the gangplank, congratulating me. Apparently I finally earned my colonel badge, along with a new meditation place to test a few ideas I have in my head.

They finally reached a conclusion on the Disruptor rifle of the Warlock’s. Another kind of strange-matter, this one also psionically charged, but in a much different way. I guess that would explain why I didn’t like touching it. Whenever a ferroslug is propelled through the barrel, it’s sheathed in a currently unknown form of psionic energy. This psionic energy is normally inert, aside from causing the round to travel faster and further for longer. However, this field will violently collapse when it comes into contact with another active psionic field, causing severe damage to the mind producing it. Basically, it’s a weapon designed to kill psionics. Just makes me want to break it over the nearest rock even more, but it will no doubt be useful in the coming battles.

Our friends have told me that the Kendos are done, but they’re still working on my arc blades. Apparently the shadow chamber has been drinking up resources recently. I’m excited to truly spar with 4-20. Ever since I graduated into a full templar, I’ve only ever been beaten in the ring by one person, and that’s only because she kept better focus.

A haven just sent up a red flag, so I better log off.

End of Entry 52  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

The last mission went well. The team went to investigate the coordinates from the codex brain. Bradford’s speeches are getting fewer and even farther between. Langley has picked up a new pet name from the Commander: ‘Langers’. There were some weird blue firefly things flying around the place making blue dots in the sky. Prophet is truly mastering his psionic capabilities. Elena was jumped by a chrysalis. She took a nasty hit from it. Also with that, a group found the team. Our team fought them off and managed to heal off Elena’s wounds. There was some serious comms lag. Turns out that Klaus can kinda kill things with tracer rounds. Just to make sure that he took at least one hit, Hajeck went scouting for chryssalids. Two of them ran at him. He got two swings off, injuring both, but killing neither. He managed to duck one but took the other’s claw to the chest. The squad took them out quickly after. They came across two codices as they were pushing forward. Prophet took control of one’s mind while the squad killed the other. The group then saw something strange. It was some kind of psionic portal. Klaus explained to me how it might work, but it mostly went over my head. All I know is that it is purple, magic and super cool. Anyways, a gatekeeper came from the portal. I guess that’s where there name came from. It was kind of sad really, we killed it in seconds. After that it was just a matter of sweeping the area of bugs.

After they came back from the mission, Zhao and Langley walked hand in hand into the bond training centre. At least Klaus, Elena and I did something constructive, putting up the ropes in the sparring room. The metal rope worked well, but it doesn’t seem to be made of steel, it must be some weird alien alloy. Anyways, we gave it a whirl and it works a charm. Klaus said that his sparring weapon of choice is nearly ready for use. I’m looking forward to seeing what it’s like to use magic purple wrist swords. He said something about being undefeated… we’re going to have to do something about that. 

The tech team finally figured out how to turn the safety off on the Warlock’s gun by the looks of it. It does extra damage to psionics, which really sets Klaus off, but I’m looking forward to see it in action.

One of the havens is sending out a distress call. I better go.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 64------------------------------------------  
04/22/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 53

4-20 got to take out the Arashi and Void blade this time, much to his delight. He certainly enjoyed himself, even if he keeps trying to hit spectres. I could tell we were taking an aggressive approach, but we kept hearing our forces taking shot after shot trying to drive off the hoard. I find it odd that Spectres keep trying to go after civilians, backing up Berserkers. I think having that many targets does something to their programming.

I’ve been studying that crown for a while now and I think… I think I can feel a part of him in there. He’s dead and cold, but this… is an echo of him. Like how the Avatar has echoes of the elders. I can… feel wisps of his power still locked within the crown… I’ve started reading into them. It’s given me a few… ideas. I’ve told the Commander about one of them. I can’t say I’d like to do it… but if the Commander feels it would be worth it, I will not question him.

While we were at lunch, Prophet joined 4-20 and I’s table. He was concerned that he has started… seeing things when he closed his eyes. From everything he’s describing, he’s starting to see people’s auras. That started a fun conversation between the three of us, mostly me trying to explain how it’s really as big question mark. Every human’s is different, while the Alien’s usually had incredibly similar auras, probably intentionally designed to control their will. ADVENT troops were different, more free-willed, probably because of the human DNA inside of them. We started talking about how very sensitive gifted can even see colors within aura, pertaining to its owner’s emotions. And how… sometimes you just can’t read somebodies aura, like how I can’t see the commander’s. That last part seemed to kill the mood, but I don’t know why. Maybe I just sounded concerned. I’m not sure.

They finally figured out the Gateway and how to operate it. I don’t think it will allow us to come in… by design actually. If anything could pass through, this would be much easier.

We’ve been informed of a transmitter in a remote location that has a large data-packet ready to send. Our contact seems to know what it is, but refused to tell us till we paid up. The world may be bleeding aliens out of its eyes, but capitalism is still alive and well. Go figure.

End of entry 53  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

We were defending a resistance haven on the last mission. Thanks to my new rank I managed to pry the assassin’s weapons from Darkwood’s claws. They handle like a dream, especially the sword, that thing is attracted to its target; it just won’t miss. Anyways, I’ll stop getting off over weapons and get back to mission talk. We landed on high ground and pushed forward. We were ordered to be more aggressive to save as many civilians as possible. We pushed forward into an archon and two spectres. The archon was made short work of, but the codices slipped under our radar. One bubbled the rest of the team, but the other teleported to my flank and got a shot off. Now, I’m used to being shot, so I can say this: It wasn’t too bad. That fancy new armour really works. Anyways, I ran in and slashed it right in half, like I said, the sword doesn’t miss. We pushed forward and as we did we saw the devastation left in the wake of the civilians that had taken up arms. They had taken a heavy toll on the aliens, but the cost had been dear. Just then Papa Bear was spotted by a bezerker. We froze him before he charged off, but the two spectres came for us. One of them shadow-bound Papa but Fain took it out. Enraged, Papa Bear reaped his revenge on another spectre. Just as we were about to focus fire down the frozen bezerker another one saw us. The civilians managed to keep it busy while we took care of the rest. In the end, after Klaus got shadow-bound, because, you know, he always does, only one faceless remained. It was sad really. We let Papa drop down and take him out to give him extra experience.

Something strange happened the other day. I was in the mess with Klaus when Prophet sat down beside us. We got chatting and he and Klaus came to the conclusion that he was beginning to see people’s auras. That’s not what’s strange though. It came up in the conversation that Klaus and I quote “couldn’t see the Commander’s aura, it’s as if he didn’t have one”. Now, normally I wouldn’t think much of this, but it was the way he said it. It wasn’t like an, “oh, you know what’s funny; I can’t see the Commander’s aura”. It was more like, “I can’t see the Commander’s aura which is bad because I that means something fishy is up”. I have to discuss this more with him later, but Prophet had the same reaction as I did. Let’s just say that the rest of the lunch was eaten over an awkward silence.

One other thing before I sign off. If Elena didn’t fight dirty I would win the spars. Don’t believe what she tells you about me not being able to fight.

Gotta go give the Assassin’s weapons back to the armoury. I gave them a good clean just there, so they should be firing straight. I hope the B team can handle the mission.

Till next time. Louis.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 65------------------------------------------  
<>

Not much to report on the last mission. The team went in, killed a few ADVENT, the bezerker queen reared its face before it was almost immediately disintegrated by a well-placed sniper shot from Porter. Elena isn’t as sneaky as she says he is, because an archon got the drop on her. Not that he lived long enough to celebrate. Sofia got hit from a pinion that she couldn’t see, because it hit her through the roof. It was the only injury on the mission. The mission ended on a beautiful explosion. It was glorious.

Elena, Klaus and I got sparring. He finally managed to requisition a pair of those magic purple gauntlets he uses. Except made of wood and padding of course. It was so embarrassing I won’t even talk about it, for my own sake… Just ask Klaus if you can’t contain yourself.

Klaus and I were talking about his inability to see the Commander’s aura, I don’t know if I should say it on this log though, yet.

Well it looks like that’s all I got time for I gotta go meet Elena down at the-

<>

Something crazy just happened. We’re running from a UFO now… brilli- <>

<>

Looks like I’m not needed. The Commander called me up and got me all ready to go, but then he called up Bulletsponge to “get his weapons for me” but he never called me back, so it looks like I just have to wait here and hope that we can- <>. Damn these EMP pulses are annoying. I better go before this log becomes incomprehensi- <>.

God damn i- <>

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
04/26/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 54

Another routine Op, aside from one little blip on the Radar. That’s right, Subject Beta is down. The Skyranger was able to airlift its body out before the building went up in a blaze as well. Kestrel caught a Pinion from a blind angle, but she’ll be right as rain in no time. Now we have to find Subject Alpha, the Archon king. Though, I feel like the name “Lord Archon” sounds better, personally.

Our little friends below deck hit a snag, but made some good fun out of it. Apparently they screwed up one of the Elerium conduits on the Arc gauntlets, much to everyone’s surprise. I hope nobody is going to be looking for that crate of curry rations that got cut in half anytime soon. Arc gauntlets are supposed to restrict the amount of energy going through them to the only physical effect is energy bleed. Basically, they act mostly the same as a normal Shard gauntlet, but instead of cutting anything it is basically the equivalent of a taser. But they had some good fun with it when I told them that I planned on doing the first proper sparring match that evening. When I got there, they handed me two boards of wood roughly the length of my blades, covered in padding. They did bring in the Kendo sticks and the zapjack though, good to know they got those finished. Fair enough, it’s not like they could test the arc gauntlets by themselves. We all had fun, with me waving those sticks around like a madman. I even postured against 4-20, but he wouldn’t stop laughing long enough for us to actually fight. Kestrel was talking about others catching on. I guess that explains the chalkboard that showed up one day with 4-20 and I’s name on it and the jar full of credits. One day, when those Arcs are done.

While we were alone in our room, and I was studying the crown again, 4-20 asked about the commander’s aura. I guess I forgot to mention some things. It’s not impossible for a gifted not to see an aura. Generally, it’s recognized that a person’s aura has a “frequency” that it “Hums” on. When a gifted looks for auras, especially one trained for combat, they are trained to look within a particular range of “frequencies” that humans and aliens use. I have trained to look a bit wider, but it’s not impossible for somebody to have a frequency I can’t see. There are even other Templars I cannot read, but I can count the number on one hand. Commander Odd probably just has a frequency I cannot see, but it struck me as odd since he was the only person on the Avenger that I can’t see. This seemed to ease him a bit, but I can’t say he seemed relieved.

They started pulling apart the Berserker queen. Apparently they blunted seven medical saw blades before even finishing the primary incision. Unsurprisingly, after the success of the Serpent armor, they’re screwing some of those exposed muscles onto a heavy armor frame. Though I’m not sure how to feel when they said they could use the adrenal glands for a built-in epinephrine injector. Even with all of the stuff they put in me growing up, I’m not sure I want to be swimming in whatever kept that thing in a blood rage.

I started talking to Mox about how the Skirmishers organize their

[ERROR: mass data corruption. Archiving most recent backup]

End of entry 54   
\-------------------------------------------episode 66------------------------------------------  
05/07/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 55

Does anybody else get the feeling the Aliens didn’t even have a plan for if they did catch us? We landed a short jaunt from the EMP transmitter, so much so that it only took our turrets to blast it away. The invasion was over before we even got off the gangplank.

Well, after that detour… we went to extract a VIP from a prison transport. Bossman certainly has worked on his accuracy with that Darklance. He took down that first squad before any of them had even gotten to cover. Final showed his prowess with that rifle of his by emptying his entire battery into a squad of them. Our charge went by the moniker Nurse Joy, and we got her out of there with no problem at all.

They finished putting together the R.A.G.E. suit, and for once I’m glad I can’t use our powered armors. If the serpent suit looks like a parade float, this thing just looks like a monstrosity that somebody skinned alive. I can’t imagine what it feels like.

Prophet thinks he’s running out of ideas for his training. I told him nobody is done with their training, even if there’s nowhere else to go psionically. Theory and practice are two different things.

What I was typing about last time is that I got talking to Mox on how the Skirmishers are organized. He told me that there were seven different… I’m not sure how to type the word, but he said it meant something like Family or Clan. Each of these Clans is on a different continent, and each specialize in different tactics and weaponry. His clan, which I’m only going to assume is typed as Vrill, is currently the largest of them, based out of the American mountain ranges. The clans communicate with each other through back-channels in the ADVENT network they established before their fracture. Because they still have ADVENT brainwaves, they don’t even have to spoof their codes. Their currently elected leader is the eldest amongst them, at least in how long she’s been “free”. I’m told a lot of the words don’t have perfect translations.

We just got another VIP extraction mission over the comms from high up. I can’t imagine the Commander is going to ignore it, so I’ll sign off for now.

End of Entry 55  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

Things are looking bleak for ADVENT. They may have shot us down, but they seemed to forget the fact that the ship was full of fully trained soldiers. Turns out we didn’t need them. Elena spied the EMP beacon and a turret looked at it funny, which made it explode. From there it was just a matter of hopping back on the AVENGER and “blasting off again”. I’m starting to think that the aliens are just trying to delay us.

After that minor inconvenience we headed off to grab back a VIP from ADVENT. Fain is truly getting much better at target acquisition with the new rifle. He took out a squad before they even got to scatter. Just so as not to be outdone, Zhao unloaded a clip into a full group, destroying them all. They ran into a few minor issues at evac, but it was nothing that they couldn’t handle, namely, a gatekeeper.

Klaus and I were talking about the Commander. He said that it was entirely possible that his brain operates at a different frequency, which he can’t detect. I say that that could be the case, but I’m going to keep my eyes open just in case.

Seriously guys, if you’re going to bet on our spars, you could at least offer a cut of the proceeds to the winner… just saying. Also, why does Elena’s jar always have way more cash in it than mine… It kinda hurts my self-esteem… just saying.

I’ve heard a rumour. It’s probably nothing, but Sofia came to me with a communication log. She said that she was asked to clean up the logs, but she came across something suspicious: Multiple calls from different sources, but all to the same place: The ADVENT capitol. We’re looking into it now. I’m going to tell Klaus over the feeds. Elena’s already been filled in, that’s why I found out. She recommended me.

Anyways, we have another VIP to rescue. Gotta go save the world, or at least watch someone else save the world… over a drink of course.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 67------------------------------------------  
<>

Last mission wasn’t as much of a breeze as the last few. Zhao scouted ahead and found two groups. The Commander, using his new aggressive strategy had Porter take a shot at one of the groups. That peeled that one away. Just in case that wasn’t enough we also forced a blaster bomb down their necks. After that one group Zhao went on ahead to see a sectopod and co. perched on a rooftop. Of course, the Commander and me being alike in that way, he decided to blow them to hell. The claymore detonated on the shot and took the floor out in the explosion. They plummeted down to earth. Those who weren’t killed were left wounded. They managed to clean up a few, but the sectopod was still going strong. He ran at our squad and started charging his main weapon. Hajek didn’t like this though and decided to show it his primary weapon. The shot sent it critical and blew it up. That wasn’t it though. Another group stumbled upon the squad. I got to see Hajek use that rage suit to its full potential. He must have finally snapped over the weight of lead he must have in his chest from ADVENT soldiers… Well, all I can say is that we couldn’t even conduct an autopsy on the body. We took them out pretty easily and got to the extraction zone. There was a group there guarding the exit, but the team took them out, barely breaking a sweat doing so. Also for those of you who watched the feeds I have been told to tell you that many roofs were harmed in the making of that video.

The worst kept secret on the Avenger was final made public in the mess the other day. There is now going to be a properly organised league for our sparring matches. It’s not just Klaus, me and Elena either. Mox, Zhao, Locksmith, Hajda, Papa Bear, Porter and, surprisingly, Homer all jumped aboard. Can’t say that they’ll be much of a match for me and Klaus, but I am worried about Elena, Zhao, Mox and of course Klaus. One thing’s for certain, that wizard can fight as well as he can tear your mind out with his thoughts… Don’t tell him I said that though, it would go straight to his head.

Sofia, Elena, Klaus and I got our talk about the odd transmission to the ADVENT capital. We were just about to write it off as some propaganda post, you know how the Commander loves plastering our faces all over ADVENT cities, when Sofia picked up on a small detail. The transmission itself wasn’t text or audio based: It was sent as a brainwave message. Now, I only know one faction who communicates through brainwaves, that’s ADVENT. We are going to investigate it further, but I was called up to the briefing room. I’m writing this log on the way to the mission. I better sign off now, Elena is giving me that “you’re being unsocial” look.

Oh, now she’s giving me a dagger stare because I said that. I really better go before she shoots me.

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
05/08/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 56

The last mission went swimmingly, for what it’s worth. Another labcoat on our side, not that we have much work for her to pick up. Still, after watching the feeds, I’ve got this weird feeling, watching every step. If this ship’s of alien construction, who knows when it’ll give way beneath your feet, right?

Kestrel and, surprisingly, Bossman kicked in the door during lunch today with a big announcement. They were dragging one of those big whiteboards on wheels from the science labs, with what looked like a bracket on it. Kestrel proceeded to tell everyone about the sparring ring, much to nobody's surprise. Turns out a few months’ worth of construction doesn't go unnoticed. Bossman went on to state that he became aware of money switching hands without regulation, and how this could hurt moral if somebody got stiffed. They then flipped around the board to reveal a signup sheet, and announced an official tournament would go on. Bossman also helpfully mentioned he would take the place of booky, under the authority of “Somebody needs to”. Tons of people were flocking up and talking about it, but I only saw a few signing up. My, 4-20’s, and Outrider’s names were already up there. The one that excited me was Mox. After seeing him in battle recently, it seems he’s finally hit his stride. I’m honestly excited to see what he has to bring to the table. And then there’s 4-20… he is one of our best CQB specialists onboard the ship, and that’s not even accounting for his blade-work. Now that my Arc blades are back in proper working order and not killing anything, my implants are buzzing for the chance to take him on.

We’re lucky Kestrel was helping us search through those anomalous files. She figured out they were flagged by the Commander himself, but he didn’t flag a reason. Kestrel noticed that for picture files, they were roughly three times the file size they should be. 4-20 was looking over them, and noticed a nearly invisible black barcode on the bottom of the image. I had the idea of running it through an isolated alien network device. Luckily, it would appear that Outrider can pull just about anything out of that cloak she always wears. When the system scanned over the picture and hit the barcode, in converted the entire file into an ADVENT brainwave on a known observation frequency. We’re having it decoded right now, but regardless of what’s on it… somebody on this ship has been sending encoded messages directly to an ADVENT capital city. We need to be careful about who knows this, or we might just spook them.

We’re mobilizing a strike force against another ADVENT facility, this one supposedly housing Subject Alpha. I still think Lord Archon is a better name than Archon King. I’ll have to talk with 4-20 about starting a petition when he gets back. He’s wearing the R.A.G.E. armor this time around, trying to posture like it’s his own muscles. Neither Outrider nor I were impressed, but she had a good laugh. He better come back in one piece, we still need to fight.

End of Entry 56  
\-------------------------------------------episode 68------------------------------------------  
<>

Before I went out on the last mission I got to try on the rage suit. I got to pull a few poses with the slightly enlarged muscle masses of the bezerker as compared to my own. I think Elena liked it. Klaus said she didn’t, but what does he know… now that I say it out loud I may have been mistaken.

The last mission was a breeze. When we landed we met one of our informants, in the form of an ADVENT trooper. We had two orders, kill the Archon king and blow up the facility. We set up a big ambush for the first group. It went pretty well. The trooper helped out more than any of us accepted. The Commander offered him a place on the squad. I don’t think he wants to be on the front lines, but he agreed to help around the Avenger, now that his cover was blown. After I deleted a codex, Elena scouted ahead. She saw the King so we set up our trap. Fain’s attempt to draw him towards us failed Elena took it upon herself to take him down. After a lot of repositioning and co-ordination from Sofia, she finally lined up her shot. She took him down on her first attempt: Straight execution; a nice neat hole in the alien’s forehead. The final group contained a sectopod so we approached carefully. We set up on the roof and Elena blew the group off the walkway with a claymore. From there it was just a matter of a shredder from Fain and a rapid fire from me to take the chicken robot out. Most of the team went ahead and evaced, which left me Mox and Fain to run to the Skyranger. I was the last one on the ranger just before ADVENT reinforcements arrived. The first thing I heard when I got on the ship was Elena saying “what took you so long”. We gave the honours of blowing up the facility to the trooper we picked up along the way. His eyes burned with vindication as he punched the detonator.

Number one rule of fight club, it seems, is that ‘what happens in fight club is everyone’s business’. I fought my first round today: Me versus Homer. He might be a competent fighter, but there’s nowhere to hide in the shadows in the ring. He put up a good fight, but let’s be honest, he’s no ranger. The hand to hand was closer than the weapon rounds, but really, it wasn’t much of a match. I only wish Rajhin had signed up, so that I could hand her butt to her, but it seems she’s had enough since I took her out at Templar HQ. Klaus went up against his first opponent today. If you want the details ask him, all I’m saying is that I’m looking forward to our match up. It’s been a while since I had a good challenge.

I’m getting even more concerned about this communication issue. We approached the Commander about it. On a side note, it seems as though even being in the presence of the Commander sends a shiver down Klaus’ spine. He had flagged the messages as suspicious himself, but he said to us that he didn’t have time to investigate himself, so he asked if we would do it for him. We accepted, of course, not that we had much choice. Our first port of call is the bridge crew, but finesse is required. We don’t want to spook our mole. We’re going to talk to Brad- I mean Central about it after Klaus gets back from his mission.

Speaking of the next mission, we’re taking on the lost again, for the first time in a long time. I’ve almost forgotten what it is like to fight them. I wish the team look in their mission, but with that I have to sign off. I’m going, as usual, to watch the feeds.

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
05/12/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 57

Subject Alpha is down! That should round up all of the Alien Rulers, right? No more that we didn’t account for? Anyways, we found our contact on landing, and I’m glad he made it out. It was a trooper that got freed from the network during a programming session. Mox comforted him when he got back, telling him he’d get in contact with the Skirmishers about their new Brother. Apparently the Trooper, Elion Matrusk had been active for almost seven years before he was freed last month. He… didn’t share Mox’s cool comfort in their previous life. He wanted vengeance, not the freedom of his brothers.

The first rounds of our “fight club” were today. I was too busy prepping to see 4-20’s match, but he apparently won pretty outright. Homer’s good at hand to hand and stealth, but there’s no hiding in a ring. Apparently, Outrider withdrew so she could bet in the fights. She said she was betting for one of us, but wouldn’t say which one. By the time I was prepped and got in there, Mox and Final were in the ring. That was damn impressive, at least for one side. Final may know how to fight and deceive a human, but not a Skirmisher. When you leg sweep a human, you expect them to crumple when you kick the back of their leg. You don't expect them to grab you by the breastplate and chuck you across the ring. By the time he was getting up, Mox had picked him up by his shoulder, hit him in the chest with his Zapjack, and threw him out of bounds. It’s interesting… it never seemed like he was on the attack until his victory seemed assured. He studied every inch of his opponent his with that same cool, calm demeanor he always has. He may use this bulk and strength to his advantage, but he never uses it as a crutch. I'll have to keep that in mind. Unlike Hajda, for contrast. He’s always depended on his natural skill and body strength to fight his enemies. If they have armor, you cut through it, face your problems head on, that kind of deal. It was clear he never studied my fighting style. We agreed to settle it with weapon only rounds. The moment the fight started, he charged me with a double-handed overhand strike. With one blade, I deflected his strike to drive his blade into the floor, with the other I buried my Arc blade into his chest. He just… crumpled. Kestrel called the match. People seemed almost disappointed.

Apparently the Lord Archon (and yes, I’m sticking with that) had a living flight computer in that raised forehead of his. Its body had extremely advanced mini-boosters that outclassed previous known examples. Their thinking that if they salvaged the two of them, we might be able to design a set of armor that could allow anyone the ability of flight, if even in a limited timeframe. The main problem we’ve experienced in this field was the difficulty of maintaining stability, but with that flight computer it should auto-correct itself for anyone. I think they’re calling it the “Icarus Project”.

I’ve… had a long thinking about our little mole problem here. I… think I might be able to help like nobody else can. I’ve told 4-20 that… I would be able to read the minds of our possible moles. Nobody besides our psionics have practiced in psionic protection, so I should be able to tear into anybody’s mind I wish. The one problem being… the deeper I search, the more the subject is going to notice something is off. I can only do it sparingly, if at all. But there won’t be anything they can hide.

I had a long talk with Annette today. She’s finally cleared for combat again, and they aren’t giving her any more breaks. She’s diving into one of the ADVENT cities with another Joint team. This time it’s with the Skirmishers. A forward strike against considerably large gene therapy clinic that hasn’t been able to “offload” in months. We also talked about the future. A little shack on the likes of Germany actually sounds wonderful. It would be nice to not have to fight anymore. I find myself...weary. For everyone, I will fight to my last breath. “You don’t win a battle if you don’t gain anything by winning.”-Erwin Rommel

We have another mission coming up, and I’m on the Roster. Another one of these ADVENT transmitters put down in a lost sector. Another one of those cases where our contact refused to reveal what it was sending. So it could be bad, or it could be something entirely useless. Still, even if I’m delaying the Elder’s pudding delivery, I’m down for it. I’m going to cut it off here, they’re calling me to the Armory now.

End of Entry 57  
\-------------------------------------------episode 69------------------------------------------  
05/12/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 58

I was the first one to spot the objective, street I took down a trooper. The commander was apparently busy for a significant portion of the fight, as he let up on his normal commentary. I was able to block a blast from an Andromedon, luckily. If that had hit it would have hurt. I was tagged by a spectre, but when I got up I got my revenge. You know how I was talking about abilities I learned from the crown? Well, one of them was to rip the aura out of the void and away from a dying enemy and forge it into my shape. I called it “ghost”. I can't help but feel a little dirty, honestly. Maybe it's just from where I learned it, but it feels… wrong. It almost sounds like something from the old books… necromancy. I'll have to talk to 4-20 about it. Anyways, the mission went well.

I was too tired to go to the ring today, so my fought with Mox is postponed until next session. I just want to rest for now.

I haven't heard anything from our little cabal about the mole yet. I keep my ear to the ground though. I did hear some techs questioning a tech by the callsign of “Martyr Actual”. I'll let 4-20 know about him.

A new mission lining up. I'll log in later

End of Entry 58  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

The last mission was interesting. The Commander seemed to have no communication whatsoever with the team for the better half of the mission. Publicly, he explained it away as a communication failure, but privately, he came to our ‘cabal’, I think we’re calling it now, and told us that the communications were purposefully sabotaged. Sofia managed to hack the hack and got the comms back running before the end of the mission. The team fared well though, even without the Commander’s guidance. The Lost may as well have not been there, because they cut through them like butter. The enemies didn’t do much better. Klaus did something crazy. He reanimated the dead into a ‘ghost’ of himself. I didn’t know he could do that. He came to me after and we talked it over. I told him that I didn’t like it, that it was too close to the aliens, but desperate times… Back to the mission: Elena managed to singlehandedly wipe the floor with the last group guarding the beacon.

Porter and Papa were supposed to fight a few days ago, but Porter pulled out. I suppose he realised that even if he won, he would have to fight against the guy who threw a fully trained, fully armoured Reaper clean across the ring or the guy who ended the fight in about ten seconds. That means that, even though she only wanted to watch, Elena’s back in the competition. Sofia allowed her to re-enter and keep her bets… but wait, she’ll have to fight me… that means that… Dammit, she bet on Klaus. Just when I thought that I my confidence couldn’t get any more dented. Anyways, her fight was interesting. Papa Bear is a big guy, hence the name ‘Bear’, but Elena is fast. Papa was too slow for her. She kept bobbing and weaving, ducking punches and throwing in jabs here and there. When Papa Bear committed to a full strength left hook Elena grabbed his arm and put it into a lock. She was the victor by submission. The second round was with Elena’s weapon of choice, the knife. Papa was good, but with a holo-knife size is a hindrance. Elena went right in, ducked a slash and stabbed Papa right in the heart. He crumpled as the holo-knife stunned him. The crowd were happy enough from the long-ish first round. I watched it myself and I was shouting for Elena, even though now that I know she has no faith in me I regret it. I’m ready for the fight with Elena.

As far as the Cabal is concerned, Klaus tipped me off to a member of engineering known as ‘Martyr Actual’. I went down and asked some questions, discretely of course. Word is that he came from nowhere about a week after the UFO strike, but he has papers going back about nine months. I’m going to get Klaus to mentally interrogate him with his psionics as well as he can without tipping him off that we’re on to him.

It’ll have to wait though, because I’m going off to investigate what we’re calling the ADVENT forge. Wish me luck.

<>  
\-------------------------------------------episode 70------------------------------------------  
06/05/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Entry 59

This mission was to the ADVENT “Forge” that we pulled a while ago. I honestly forget where, at this point. On the way in, we saw the massive fortress, straddled over a crevice. We hadn’t even made it through the gate before we were spotting deadly adversaries. I still don’t know how the Reapers made it so they don’t even notice the claymore sticking to them. 4-20 got a good angle with that shredstorm cannon, throwing fragmentation over almost all of them before wiping out an archon. Not to be shown up, I went after another one. The third went up high, firing a pinion. Kestrel made him pay for that. 4-20 was going to take down a priest that was in stasis, but I leveled my autopistol before he could take the shot. When Bossman drew an Andromedon in, we walked into a massacre. I was even able to pickpocket him before he could reanimate. Final got visual on a Sectopod that was stomping through their own buildings… again. You’ve got to wonder how much time they put into programming them. Just don’t go inside the bloody buildings. I detonated the mine that Final had laid. I amplified it, letting 4-20 blow him sky high! I was able to wipe out a weakened MEC, pressing the forward line with 4-20. That’s when we saw them… the pods. The ones in the front had ADVENT symbology all over the front, and opened to reveal fresh ADVENT troopers. They didn’t even look like they’d seen combat. They weren’t even awake yet, or at least aware. I kind of wished Mox was there, just so he could tell me what they were doing. I heard 4-20 shouting about something, but I was too distracted to see what. Then we got to the rearward chamber… there was another one of those pods, this one covered in Elder symbols. I already knew what was in there… even deactivated as it were, I could feel the latent psionic force coming off of it. I opened it and...it was in a stasis suit. Like the commander was wearing. Final shouldered him, while we wiped out a squad that had dropped in. Phenix blasted out the roof, sending two sectoids flying. Bossman and Kestrel grappled up, deleting a spectre. 4-20 and I covered final and the Prototype as they moved towards the objective. The Skyranger was… quiet. There were congratulations, for sure, but nobody was comfortable with our… extra passenger. The commander even offered us drinks to help the mood, but… it didn’t help.

My fight with Mox finally came. That… was just about the most fun I’ve had in a while. When we both entered the ring, I was wearing my Shroud and he was wearing his armor. But he looked at me, studying me up and down before releasing the clasps on his harness. I guess he finally figured that I would just ignore it. He even made a show of it, throwing it out of the ring. The crowd went nuts. I had been thinking about this fight a lot, and I knew how I was going to get him. If the Reapers could use grey tactics, so could I. When the match started, neither of us jumped at each other. We both calmly walked back and forth, watching the other’s movements, waiting to see each other’s tell. We must have looked like two wolves trying to get the other to submit. I made the first move, vying my agility against his strength. I ignited my blades, feigning twice while closing the distance. He jabbed at me, narrowly missing my head as I flicked my blades through his midsection. He tensed and roared, grabbing at where I was before backstepping. We both started stalking again, before he pressed the fight by going in for a haymaker. I was able to deflect, falling for the trick as his other arm and the zapjack hit my chestplate, sending a wave of pain through my body. I was able to give him another hit through the midsection before he drew his other arm back and leveraged his body, throwing me into the center of the ring. I stayed down, the crowd roaring in my ears. He started posturing, giving a show just like I knew he would. He fell for my trap, picking me up by the back of my breastplate and hauling me over his head. Then I wreathed myself in psionic energy, and inverted him. I sidestepped as he dropped like a piano. When he hit the ground, I jumped on top of him, crossing my blades over his neck. He laughed as he submit, and the crowd cheered.

I got to get a look into that “Martyr Actual” guy and… goddamn that thing was awful. At first it seemed… human. Far too much so actually. Usually with the Faceless, I could get a good idea that they’re there. They have very simple brain patterns, all pretty much dedicated to seeming human. But this thing… it was far too different. When I first started to look into him… he looked straight at me. He shouldn’t have even known I was in there. He was beyond anything we had seen before, smarter than any other I had ever seen. The one thing I got from his was the name “Subject Mu” and “The Subversive” buried in its subconscious. When Final and 4-20 tried to apprehend him, he sprung on all of us. I wish I would have gotten him sooner… he hurt a lot of people before I could zone in on his psionic signature. Luckily we brought him down. He was even smart enough to bring down the electrical grid in our cargo hold.

The Prototype was… unsurprising to me… it felt far too human and yet… not. Like it was every beneficial quality and nothing else. The only real surprise to me was the broadness of it… it’s not just the Avatar and ADVENT that bear genetic markers with humans… like they were just upgrading themselves… 

We got a supply raid mission. Signing off.

[ERROR: Log reopened before archival process complete]

It’s time. The chairman fell after giving us our final mission. This is the final log I know I will get the privilege to write. I finally saw the Commander's aura, but I know I can’t say anything about it. It was… blue. And massive…. I couldn’t see it before because we were inside of it. It’s bigger than the damn Avenger. I can’t say I understand… but I know he’s on our side. Dragon, Mox, and Momma Bear are heading to a broadcast tower. I’m… going to record a message for broadcast to the Temple. I need to let them know..

Long Live the Resistance.

End of Entry 59  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

[Grab some popcorn kids, this is a long one]

We got a lot done in the past week or so. The mission to the forge was interesting. As soon as we had boots on the ground, Zhao ran ahead to scout, he didn’t like what he saw; seven aliens patrolling the bridge. We took our time and set up an ambush. Fain set up a kill-zone and I engaged with a shred-storm cannon blast. There were too many to take out, so I ran right at a stun-lancer. He tried to lunge me with a piercing attack. I parried it with my sword and riposted with a slash, taking him out. By the time I had finished with the lancer the team had cleaned up the last of the hostiles. As we advanced over the bridge I caught my first glimpse of the forge. There was something ominous about the place. Its grey walls were lifeless, purely designed for efficiency, not much different to the entire ADVENT military. A huge ADVENT logo loomed on the wall. There was something not quite right about the place, similar to the Blacksite. As we pressed on we dealt with an andromedon, curtsey of Fain’s cross country snipe. After that quick skirmish, Zhao informed us of a sectopod ahead. It spotted me and forced an engagement. Zhao had already attached a mine to its body allowing Klaus to take a reaction shot and do some damage. Then I took it upon myself, as the sectopod hater, to run in and send it critical with two well-placed shots from the Assassin’s shotgun. I think the explosion might have caught someone, but let’s be honest, we should be trained well enough to know when not to stand beside a giant exploding two-legged mec. Shortly after this the sectopod’s backup appeared. It must have sent out a distress signal before I destroyed it. I eyed one of them and, as the Commander put it, “killed him so hard he disappeared”. Somewhere in this engagement, I got eyes on the inside of the forge building. Let’s say, I now get why they call it ‘the Forge’. The place was chock full of containers containing ADVENT soldiers. I was wary of them becoming active, however, it seemed as though they must have been incomplete, because they didn’t even budge as we fought the guards outside. Finally there was just a priest left in his fancy stasis field. The Commander told me to wait and take him out as soon as he moved, but he never moved. I felt him look at me, not with his eyes, but with his mind. He pressed his will upon me. I tried to resist, but it was like a fully loaded truck pressing against my forehead. After that I remember nothing until I wake up in the same place with full control of my body. I’m told I’ve to thank Fain for that one… remind me to buy him a beer, or two… or more. 

We didn’t know what to expect in the inside of that building, so we pushed in real slow. The walls inside were just about as decorated as the outside walls, that is to say, not at all. As we got deeper in the building we saw another container, but it was different. It was in the middle of a room with no others. Klaus made his way to it and opened it. Inside was another container, like a Babushka doll. Tygan screamed down comms for Klaus to be careful, so he gingerly laid it down on the floor. When I saw it I was filled with dread. It was almost an exact copy of the container/suit that we saw the Commander in when we got him back from ADVENT. The Commander ordered Zhao to carry out the ‘package’, much to his disapproval. Just then I heard the screaming engines of an ADVENT drop-ship as it swooped down to deliver reinforcements right behind us. We spun around and fired some snapshots, but few hit their marks. We managed to salvage the situation though and we took them out without getting hit ourselves. From there we continued to the evac until we were spotted by two sectoids and a spectre on the roof. Drake knocked the sectoids to their deaths from the roof while Fain and Sofia grappled up top to take out the spectre. We were almost at the evacuation zone when another ADVENT group dropped in. They really didn’t want us taking whatever it was we were carrying. We dispatched them quickly; we had no time to lose. I shot the purifier through a sneaky sightline in the wall. I must have hit the fuel tank, because he damn near took out the entire building with his dying explosion. After that we bolted to the evac and were done with that place.

The Commander offered us all drinks on him when we got back. I’m pretty sure I drank enough to put him in the hole… I don’t think he’ll be offering me drinks again anytime soon.

I got my fight with Elena. It was rough. It went on over three rounds. First round was hand to hand. It was intense. Elena was fast, but I had power. She was much lighter than I was so she aimed to drag the fight out and tire me out. I couldn’t let that happen. If I was going to win this round I’d have to take her out in the first few minutes. She wasn’t making it easy; she kept bobbing and weaving, like she did with Papa Bear. I made the same mistake as he did. I lunged in with a heavy punch but she ducked it and began to twist my arm into a lock, what she didn’t count on though was that Papa Bear doesn’t spend six hours a day training in the GTS and another two in the range. She didn’t have the strength to turn my arm, leaving her right in my reach, susceptible to a hard uppercut. It sent her to the floor. I won the round by count down.

The second round was with Elena’s weapon of choice, the holo-knife, as with Papa. I didn’t expect much from this round. Elena was a master of the short blade. I myself don’t like them; think they’re a dirty weapon. I managed to last marginally longer than Papa Bear, but she was too quick for me.

The third round was with my weapon of choice, the sword. Like I said, Elena was a master of the short blade, while she was handy with a long blade; it was a completely different ball game. Her best chance was to catch me off guard and she knew it. Unluckily for her, that’s a very difficult thing to do. She circled me for quite a while. I feigned a misstep and she took the bait. She came at me with a blitz of her blade. I had to work hard to deflect and parry the strikes. She damn near had me overwhelmed, but I just barely managed to get a good parry off, to stun her long enough for me to riposte her with a front kick, further knocking her back and off guard, from there it was just a matter of a forward thrust and the fight was over. Looks like Klaus has got a real fight on his hands.

A few days later, the Commander put our techs hard at work researching the ‘thing’ we brought back. I was in the GTS when an announcement came over the PA system for the entire staff to attend a briefing in the armoury. I met Klaus on the way there and he told me that it would be a good time to read our “Martyr Actual” buddy. When we got to the armoury, Shen, Tygan, Central and the Commander were standing on a hastily constructed stage. What they had to say was grim. It turns out we aren’t really even fighting aliens at all. Their DNA is mostly human. It works as some sort of bonding agent for the alien DNA, or something? Also, as if that wasn’t enough, the ‘specimen’, as Tygan referred to whatever it was that we recovered from the Forge, was a special template, with huge psionic capabilities. It is an Avatar… Well, at least we know what the Avatar project is really about then. *sigh* It doesn’t make me feel any better.

On the way back to my quarters Klaus caught up with me. He told me that he found ‘Martyr Actual’ and got a good read on him. He told me that something was off, but he couldn’t dig any deeper without tipping him off. That was enough proof for me. I organised a holding cell with Central and got Klaus, Sofia and Elena to wait for me there while I went to ‘apprehend our suspect’. I strode into engineering and began to escort him to the cell. Along the way I passed Zhao, he saluted me and I returned the gesture. Just then our little engineer swung at me and knocked me clean across the corridor into the bulkhead with strength much beyond anything humanly possible. I slipped unconscious just after the informant threw Zhao at least fifteen feet down the corridor and head into a maintenance tunnel. I woke up about half an hour later in the infirmary, with Elena, Klaus and Sofia arguing over my bed. As soon as I opened my eyes the blinding light forced them shut again. My head was pierced with pain. It didn’t help that my three companions were now bombarding me with questions. It took a good minute for my thoughts to settle. “He, no, it is in the tunnels” I said. “What do you mean ‘it’” Elena remarked. “It is not human. It flung me and Zhao across a corridor” I said. With that I sat up and saw that Zhao was recovering in the bed beside mine. “Where did it go?” It was Sofia talking this time. “Into a maintenance tunnel” I replied. “I’ll run a scan of the ship for life-signs in places they shouldn’t be” said Sofia. Just then a doctor came in and told them that I needed rest, so they left, leaving me with nothing but a white room. I wished the time away as I counted the specks on the roof.

About two hours later Klaus came back. I felt a lot better by then. He came over and threw my gear onto the bed. He said we have to move, now. I didn’t ask questions and geared up right there. I passed by the infirmary engineer and said that it was ‘urgent business.’ He shook his head with disapproval as I left. You think he’d be used to it by now. Klaus got me up to speed along the way. He said that ‘Martyr Actual’ was no engineer. He was an ADVENT sleeper agent. Worse still, he wasn’t even a human. Four of the staff had already been attacked by the thing and the ship was on full alert. I noticed that something was up as soon as I walked out of the infirmary; you know, with all the uniforms running around, guns in hand. “From the reports it looks like it’s a faceless, but much more sophisticated, we can’t know why or how, for sure yet. What we do know is that we have to take it out” Klaus informed me. He told me that the staff had cornered it into the hold of the Avenger and that we were staying airborne to prevent it slipping away. We met Elena and Sofia at the elevator. Elena had her usual gear. Sofia was wearing the serpent suit and was toting the Disrupter rifle. Klaus was geared up as usual and I had the Assassin’s weapons and the rage suit. We got into the elevator and got ready to breach out into the hold.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever. I tried to lighten the mood with a joke about an old horror movie franchise, before all our times. It was called ‘Alien’ I think? Funny how we had decades of sci-fi experience and yet when the first invasion came we couldn’t stop it. As soon as the door opened we were out in a flash. This thing had the element of surprise on us, so we were making sure we were watching all the corners. The hold had no lighting and the only illumination was coming from our flashlights. We moved as a group. Klaus had his gauntlets already powered on and they cast an eerie purple glow around us and filled our ears with an ominous humming. We were sweeping the hold from one side to another, systematically checking every location. We were about half way through when we heard a dripping noise. It sounded like wet clay hitting the ground. After that a great roar from behind Klaus. He ducked just in time. The thing’s deformed claws swung right over his head. Klaus returned a strike of his own and for the briefest moment the creature was illuminated in hellish pink. It looked as ugly as a faceless, but its eyes possessed a cool intelligence similar to that which you would see in a master tactician. The blade cut through the creature’s torso, but the tissue just melded back into shape as he merged back into the darkness. We returned fire and like up the room with weapons fire. We hit nothing. We all gripped our weapons tighter as we started our sweep again. The creature could regenerate. Our best hope was to focus fire it down. Moments later it attacked again. This time it swung at me. I rolled under the swing and ended up behind it. I emptied my entire magazine into its back as the squad did the same to the front. It was clearly hurt and it tried to run but I cast my gun aside and drew the sword. Its swing was guided with an arcane energy and it cleft the creature’s legs clean off. It was quickly regenerating, but the squad caught up and emptied their entire amount of ordinance into it. It stopped moving and regenerating. Sofia went up to get a clean-up crew while the rest of us watched it to make sure it didn’t get back up. 

The crew took it away and Tygan examined it. There wasn’t much left to autopsy, but he said that it had all the hallmarks of Vahlen’s gene experimentation. His best guess was that ADVENT got their hands on this one and set it loose on our ship. It explains why it was so easy to escape that UFO attack: They wanted us to get away, so that they could plant this sleeper agent in our base to feed them information and sabotage our operations. I can sleep a bit easier now knowing that there will be no more ‘strange transmissions’.

Just before I sign off, it looks like we’re letting a supply raid opportunity go. It sure does look like we’re coming to the end of this war. Also, we’re getting some nice shore leave in Templar HQ.

Louis, signing off.

<>

Looks like I was right. As soon as Tygan finished that autopsy on the Avatar we got a transmission from the speaker. It looks as though it was his last. He broadcasted to us through a radio tower. It looks like we’re at the end. He told us to hit an ADVENT network tower to gain control of the propaganda network. He asked us to broadcast the truth about the aliens. It looked as though he was made though, because the last thing we saw on the feed was two ADVENT troopers storming the tower, guns blazing. He died a hero. I hope that history remembers him that way.

We’re embarking on what looks to be the final mission as I’m recording this. I went with Klaus to leave a message for Frost at Templar HQ, that “he loved her and no matter what happens he has no regrets”. I told him not to worry, that we’re all getting out of this, but I have my doubts.

Either way, for better or for worse, this is the beginning of the end.

<>


	8. Ep 71 - End

\-------------------------------------------episode 71------------------------------------------

This is an open transmission to the Temple. This is Templar Scorch, knight of the first order, Reaper, and Exemplar to the Xcom force. 

Before I joined the Xcom’s forces, I was raised most of my life as a warrior. I was told I had potential, and I worked night and day to fulfill that potential. I learned our weapons, our tactics, and inevitably I learned our state of mind. I thought we were invincible. With the Geist on our side, there wasn’t anything we couldn’t stand up to! Who in the world needed the other factions, we would thrive on our own! We didn’t need anybody’s help, because we were above them.

If I could go back a couple of years, I would slap myself across the face. Hell, if my fellow soldiers knew how I felt about them in the beginning, I doubt I would have made such friends. I’ve fought alongside the ungifted, and I was looking at our match! The soldiers of Xcom may be the best of the best, but if this is what our kind is capable of, what could stand in our way! Then there were the Reapers! When I started, I honestly feared them. Priestess Vagabond used to tell us ghost stories about them, that if we didn’t complete our meditations, they would sneak out of the shadows and gobble us up. Now I can’t even begin to list the ways they’ve saved our lives. And the Skirmishers… when I started, I called them Traitors. Monsters of such low moral fiber that they even fight those who made them. But now… I understand they’re fighting for the same things we are. They’re fighting to be free of the elders grasp, and be their own people. I have learned so much, met so many people that I can’t imagine living without. In this past year I have changed much, and now I know better. We can’t survive on our own. Not hidden away in the back alley of the world.

And so, I charge forth, my hand wreathed in purple flame and backed by the force of a thousand innocent souls. I will join my people and burn the fear of humanity into the aliens for generations to come! This is for all the soldiers that lost their lives to this fight. This is for Templar Little Light, who kept up the homefront. This is for all of the innocents who were drawn into this conflict, all the villages that were razed to the ground! And this is for Frost, who's become so much more than a sister to me.

Let us raise our hands in one last defiant cry!

DEUS VULT!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

We’re about to hit the elder’s where it hurts. I didn’t watch the feeds of the last mission, hell, there were no feeds. I’m recording this from in front of the portal, so they must have been successful. We’re gearing up and making final preparations before going on through. I don’t know if this is a one way trip, but that’s the only way I’d have it.

Elena and I met up for some pre-mission “training”. It looks like she won’t be coming, so really it was more like, ‘I might never see you again, so goodbye in case you don’t come back’. We started in the bar… of course. When I originally heard that we were getting a specialised unit on board, well, I wasn’t too impressed. I thought “what could they do that our soldiers couldn’t”. How wrong I was. I wasn’t on the squad that grouped up with her, I went to help out Mox. When we finally rendezvoused with her I was immediately interested. I mean that accent and her mystic and hard shell. Okay Louis, get back on track. Anyways we spent a while in the bar, not drinking of course, I know the Commander doesn’t like that before a mission. We talked about our pasts. Before she joined the crew she went on several strikes against ADVENT gene therapy clinics. She even told me that she found the Commander for us, which in itself basically gave us our only shot at winning this war. Let’s say that one thing led to another and we ended up where I woke up after the night. As Klaus would say “out of respect” I won’t disclose what happened afterwards. Ha, that got a smile out of him. He’s standing right here, come say hi Klaus… No..? Ok. What I will say though is that I now have something else to fight for… Another hour somewhere private with Elena; I made a promise and intend to keep it.

But now, it looks as though my time to write this log is up. We are about to jump through the portal. If, like I said, this is a one way trip then I have to say, it’s been an honour to serve with the Commander, my fellow soldiers, no, not you Raj, and of course my best friends Klaus and Elena. I gotta say if there was anyone else to be at my side when I fly through hell and back it’s these guys and if I need someone that I can trust to watch my back it’s Klaus.

This is the last time to I get to badly sign-off a log, so I’m going to get Klaus in on this one. This was Louis, Coronel ranger of XCOM, token member of the Reapers and friend to a Templar knight. We’re XCOM and if we don’t kill the elders today, we’ll make damn sure they remember us as the species that didn’t lie down and roll over, but the one that fought to the last rasping breath. As the Templars would say… come on Klaus, say it with me…

DEUS VULT!

<>  
\-----------------------------------episode 72 (The End)------------------------------------  
<>  
“Humanity is counting on us people. Good luck commander.”

Looks like we’re a go, Commander is at the head, we’re heading through the portal now, right behind him. If I don’t get back, forward my logs to Elena. I made sure she didn’t get her hands on them, because of the… questionable content.

Right, have to go, switching to mission feeds now:

Whatever happens, it's been an honour.

<>  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
<>

I moved towards the portal, it’s purple arcane energy cracking around its edges, as if it wanted to crush reality. We all stood behind the Commander’s avatar. He was first through the portal. We were right behind him. I barreled head first through the portal. Everything stopped, everything spun. I saw things. Things which were strangely familiar, yet completely abstract. Just then, as soon as it began, it ended.   
We appeared on the other end of the portal. We were grouped tight, but Klaus was right behind me. That was reassuring, we could get through this together, I was sure of that. The room we were in was grey. I scanned around as I pushed ahead. The room was grey. Pillars protruded from the floor. It was good cover I thought. The place looked alien. It was similar to the ADVENT structures, but this one was more… alien.   
A voice rung in my head. It sounded superior, like a god, but yet fallible. When I saw that the way was clear the team rolled in behind me. I could see that Klaus was uneasy, whether that was the voice in our heads or the trip through the portal, I didn’t know.

I continued to scout ahead. We caught a glimpse of a huge group down below us. We were just getting ready to set up an ambush when we were ambushed ourselves by a flanking group. They ran straight for us.   
The entire team lit them up. They still hadn’t noticed me and the Commander told me to keep my head down unless absolutely necessary. I kept my eye on the andromedon without giving my position awa-. A wave of purple hit the mec suit and knocked it with tremendous force. It was clear that it was a hit hard. He didn’t have time to recover. Sofia moved tactically and shot the pilot of the suit through the glass. That didn’t kill it the suit though. It made a dash, but didn’t make it far. Drake shot it down before it made it two feet. With that group dealt with I moved up and continued scouting. We moved carefully. We didn’t want to alert the other groups to our presence.

I peeked out from the corner I was hiding behind: Four, no, five chryssalids and a gatekeeper. Sylar moved in to get their attention. They took the bait. I was getting tired of hiding, but somehow I knew I wouldn’t be hiding for long. The chryssalids ran for us, while the gatekeeper moved to a better position.   
Fain had already set up a kill-zone. He took his shots. He missed them. It wasn’t like him to miss that many shots. His mind must have still been reeling from the trip through the portal. Flash. A rift in space opened up as Prophet cut the veil of reality. The guy is scary. He took control of two chryssalids in the process. What is that guy going to do if, no, when we get back home and there is no war…  
The Commander’s avatar is as competent as any of us in combat. I didn’t know if that was due to the Commander’s prowess, or the Avatar still having some control. I saw Klaus run right by me and cleave right through the gatekeepers hard shell. I wanted to fill that thing with lead, but the Commander refused. The glistening white orb that was the gatekeeper glided right beside Klaus and fired his energy beam at him. Klaus put up a mental barrier and dissipated the energy around him. It still left me in awe, even after all these, has it been years now?   
Prophet sent his chryssalids after a group of vipers that had just found us. He mustn’t have accounted for the nests they leave in the corpses of their prey. Klaus ran in to finish off the vipers, but was stuck right between the two nests. We started to focus all of our firepower on taking out the nests. Fain obliterated one nest with his cannon. Sofia finished off the other with the help of Klaus.

As the immediate danger subsided I took in the surroundings once more. We were in some sort of power generation room, maybe. There were numerous glowing machines dotted around the floor. I went up high as I heard one chrysalid burrow itself under the ground. Things were going well so far, but I had a feeling that the worst was yet to come.  
I asked Klaus how he was doing over our private channel. He told me to “shut up and concentrate”. So I did and readied up for the next ambush.

Ahead of us was another strange room, glowing with purple. Klaus ran in ahead. It wasn’t like him to be so gung-ho. A group spotted him and scattered towards us. Fain started to open fire immediately. His shots hit home. I guessed his mind was clearing, but I couldn’t be sure. Again, Prophet crushed the reality with his power, panicking a codex and an archon. I was still watching from a dark corner. My trigger finger was getting itchy.  
It was clear that we were all on the top of our game. I watched as the team, my team, tore apart the aliens with extreme prejudice. Just when we thought we had them the chryssalid ambushed us from behind and Drake had to divert his attention to take him out. Then a codex teleported behind us and bubbled three of our soldiers. Fain wasn’t having any of this. He popped a cap in four aliens, in the blink of an eye. I wanted a part in the action, but that wasn’t my job right now. Klaus was running around slicing his way through any alien stupid enough to get close.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Commander’s avatar retreat away from the combat. It still made me uneasy that the Commander put himself into that… thing. Don’t have time to think about that now. I have to keep hiding.  
Klaus dispersed another plasma bolt, leaving the codex wide open for Fain to end it. That left only the andromedon. We were ready for it to come in from any angle. The squad were poised on their toes. I kept my head down as the commander ordered.  
Smash. The andromedon bolted around the corner. The combined firepower of the entire squad and some well-placed shots from Sofia took out the pilot of the suit. From there it was easy to dispatch the atomized, pilotless suit.  
We continued through the rooms. The purple room looked almost like a control room. Hell, why am I even making comparisons. The aliens probably don’t even have the same base layouts that we do. We heard some mechanical clanking ahead, so we advanced slowly.

From around a corner I got eyes on a group of sectoids. I wasn’t too worried. We had dealt with sectopods, gatekeepers, avatars: Sectoids were nothing.  
We ambushed them as they patrolled. Kestrel pretty much single handedly took out the entire group with reaction shots. I was impressed… That’s saying a lot. As I continued forward I heard the dreaded sound. The sound of a stomping sectopod. Its thundering footsteps shook the ground as we approached.  
To my dismay, not one, but two sectopods and two mecs lumbered towards us. The entire squad shot bits from the sectopod duo, but it kept walking through the hail of plasma, bullets and whatever the hell these Chosen weapons shoot. Drake saw an opportunity and took down one pod by unloading most his clip into its torso. It exploded with ferocity. With that, the Commander ordered me to take my shot. I didn’t need to be asked twice. I broke cover and filled the pod with slugs. It was badly damaged, but not destroyed. The Commander sorted that out though as his Avatar shot out its leg and sent it critical.  
I slipped back into the shadows, just as Elena had thought me, as Klaus tore apart the two mecs. I though back to Elena and the few hours we spent together before we left. She told me that she loved me and to come back to her, that she didn’t know what she’d be without me. She made me promise to make it back. I promised her that I would. I couldn’t die here. That’s not how Colonel Louis Falstro goes out.  
We pushed forward. As we continued we entered a huge open room. It was surrounded with windows. As I peered out it slowly dawned on me that we were under the ocean. I didn’t hear Tygan over the comms. I was too busy trying to answer all the questions in my head.  
The voice returned. It tore through my mind once again, saying that we left it no choice. I pushed forward and saw an avatar. I kept my head down until the commander ordered me to hit it with a shredstorm. I stepped out raised my arm and loosed the cannon. The bang was tremendous. It clearly was hurt, but it flashed and was gone as soon as it was hit. They knew where I was. The ran at us and Fain took his shot. The speaker of all people came out over comms, telling us that our efforts were in vain. I much preferred that to the cleaving voice of the elders. Klaus pinned the Avatar with psionic energy. Sofia and Fain rained fire on it and took it out. The Avatar took control of an archon as Prophet ran behind me and took out the other avatar.   
I could barely hear over the weapons fire. Things were starting to get hectic. I heard two portals whining into action: Six new contacts. Three vipers, three faceless. Klaus ran in to deal with the faceless, cleaving through their pliable flesh. Prophet and I went to deal with the vipers. Prophet created another rift of energy and I finished off one.  
Things were only going to get worse. Every second a portal delivered multiple enemies to our position. There were shots flying in all directions. Klaus continued to hack and slash at all the faceless around them. I couldn’t see him but I could hear his blades whirring through the air in the breaks of weapon fire. I ran in to slash the remaining viper. He tried to dodge, but I wasn’t having any of it. The assassin’s blade guided itself in my hands. The viper’s head hit the ground before its body. I caught a glimpse of Fain flying over my head then I heard the well placed shots connecting with their intended targets.  
I took a breather behind my pillar. I caught my breath as Fain put another Avatar into the ground and the team dealt with the newly arrived sectoids. The sounds of their weapons were growing faint in the distance, but it was still loud enough to fill my ears. When I broke cover to close the distance I saw that Klaus had brought one of his ghosts into the battle. I saw the final portal jump into action. I could just about make out an Avatar in between its giant bodyguards. I heard shots of being overwhelmed on the right side, I had to help them. The Commander denied my request. He told me to take on the Avatar. Prophet hit it with a blaster bomb. It teleported behind cover. Not far enough. I ran right in and fired right into the Avatar. It was nearly down, but not dead. It teleported once again. Fain saw it and lined up his shot. He levelled his rifle. Time seemed to slow as he took the shot. I saw it fly through the air and hit him square in the chest. It fought against the inevitable, but in the end it died.

After it died, everything hit the fan. We ran for the portal. I was ready to make it home. We were just at the portal when it collapsed. They didn’t know what was happening on the Avenger. The Commander approached the portal and with sheer psionic might opened it. He roared at us to get through before it collapsed. The team didn’t budge. We knew we weren’t leaving without him. “I’ll be right behind you” he cried through the Avatar. The team ran through the portal.  
Klaus and I didn’t move. We went to the Commander I told him that I wouldn’t leave. Klaus was right there beside me. The Commander shook his head and before I could gasp the Avatar grabbed us with psionic energy. I struggled, but the force was too strong. It flung us right through the portal. We appeared on the other end of the portal and crashed into the floor.

Klaus and I looked at each other then ran. We ran straight to the Med bay. When we got there it was a hub of activity. Tygan was running around like crazy. They were saying something about the Elders overloading the connection. We couldn’t do anything to help. We just stood there.  
It was the longest few minutes of my entire life. When the Commander’s vitals finally settled down, the relief was immense. We let out a cheer. The whole crew was behind me and Klaus at this stage and they joined in. The entire Avenger cheered. Different cheers. Some cheered for humanity, some for XCOM, and others for their own factions. Me, I just cheered for victory.

When Tygan told us that the Commander needed rest and the mob disbanded I turned to leave. When I did I nearly walked right into Elena. She pulled me into a hug and kissed me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Klaus wink and continue walking. He knew that we needed some privacy.

<>

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
06/10/2036  
Log: Klaus Werner "Scorch"  
Final Entry

I...guess it’s been a few days. They’ve been… hectic. The first hours were nothing short of awe. I think it took a little while for it to really sink in. Something like that, I believe.they were cheering, of course. I don’t think there was a quiet corner of the Avenger, aside from the psionic chambers. Then, the partying started. While Tygan and Shen tried to stabilize the commander, everybody cracked open his private reserves. Apparently somebody knew about a crate of champagne that had been recovered from an old Xcom safehouse, unopened. That didn’t last long. It’s a good thing we disabled the controls, because there wasn’t a sober soul to be found… me included. For better or worse, somebody was sober enough to operate a camera. There’s a few that I would call me favorites. I know 4-20’s is a series of shots from him and Dragon going toe to toe with a bottle of bourbon, only to be followed with her passed out on the table with a little doodle of a dragon going “rawr” on her cheek. Apparently I got a little wild...across the pictures, there were ones of me arm-wrestling damn near everyone. The only one I can tell I struggled on was Mox. I don’t know how that ended. I also apparently started wearing the Crown at some point, tried to do a traditional German dance on top of a table, and broke one of the chairs. I… Don’t remember this happening.

After the party died down, the next day I believe, was when news was coming in. The first came from the Skirmishers. Apparently droves and droves of former ADVENT troopers sought them out after being freed from the Elders control. They were even having difficulties processing them all, and were requesting our tech’s assistance. Then came the Reapers… turns out not all of the alien forces were so friendly… most of the more bestial opponents had gone berserk. They were having trouble hunting all of them down, and were requesting assistance. Then a message from the Temple… there was the normal as you would guess. Congratulations on eliminating the threat, and all that. Then there was a message for me… It was from Annette. Apparently when they moved to attack the center, all of the ADVENT troops just passed out, and they heard screaming. They never even had to fire a shot. They were being told to head back to the Temple, but she… had another destination in mind. 

After we had all sobered up, I went to 4-20. We still had an unsettled score, after all. We agreed on three rounds, no holds barred. When we started, the ring was empty not even Kestrel was there to make sure we “fought fair”. We knew each other well enough to know neither would try and hurt the other. For a long while, neither of us moved. We just stared into each other, begging them to make the first move. I ignited my blades, breaking the silence and peace as we went after each other. He went for a jab, reaching out to try and get my solar plexus. I deflected the hit, just as he knew I would, and charged to shoulder me back. When I hit the ground, he was already slicing down to try and hit me. I conjured a barrier to catch the hit, charging my other hand with a stun strike. I blasted him off of me, and corrected myself onto my feet as he shook off the hit. I decided that I needed to get a little unpredictable, and tore out my blades to send a wave of energy. I didn’t stop him, but I knew he would get staggered by it. In the heat of the moment, I ran and slid to my knees, slashing my blades across his pelvis. He dropped, and the first round was mine. We didn’t even do a proper reset, we just stood back up and straddled the ring. The going all out rattled my mind, and he knew it. He jumped me, running in with a full-on barrage of hits. I was forced on the defensive, trying to parry blow after blow with my gauntlets. In a step of desperation, I went for a stab. He sidestepped, and brought his blade down on my shoulder. Lightning coursed through my chest and I hit the ground. He pulled me up, and we set up once more. I heard a dull roar, but I didn’t care. My friend stood across me, a smile on both of our faces. We went at each other again. Time and time and time again our blades met, showering the room in purple and blue sparks. So many times both of us were saved by nothing but a hair’s difference. I tried every trick I knew to get around him. I even inverted us a few times, but I missed my chance with the first and he quickly adapted. Every stun-strike and volt I threw missed him by only that much, and he was pressing on me. I was left open while parrying his strike, and his boot found my chest. With the distance, I hit him with a stun strike, knocking him back as well. Both of us let out a primal yell as we charged once more. I jumped into the air, jabbing my blade into his breastplate. He responded by dropping down low, and bringing his sword into my chest as I fell. We both stood, gritting our teeth as power coursed through us. Then my mind began to fade, and my blades dissipated. I slumped over onto him, defeated. When I looked up a moment later, there was a crowd cheering and screaming. Every spare inch of the corner of the ship had somebody in it, cheering on the fight, and we didn’t even notice. When I could stand on my feet once more, I pulled Falstro into a hug. We may not have known each other long, but I’m proud to call him brother.

The Geist apparently had some kind of cryptic message to end his transmission. Something about this not being the final battle. I guess I knew that… ever since the mission, I felt something on the edges of my mind… calling me. He’s recalling all outbound templars to the Temple. But hey, I’m I Reaper and Exemplar, so I guess he won’t mind if I bend the rules a bit. I think I’m going to let Outrider and Falstro have the room for a bit. I figure they’d make better use of it than me. But me? I’m going to take some shore leave. It’s been a damn long war, and I think I’m due to go back home. Besides… I think there’s someone there waiting for me.

This has been Templar Klaus “Scorch” Werner, signing off.

Entry Log Closed  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Epilogue: Louis Falstro.

After killing the elders Louis Falstro continued to fight with the resistance against the ADVENT remnant. Elena continued to fight alongside Louis but as a reaper, not a member of XCOM. They had numerous successful campaigns against ADVENT remnant, including what’s dubbed as the red forest campaign, where the reapers along with XCOM’s help, cleared one of the European forests from what were then referred to as Feral aliens. Elena was almost killed by a bezerker, but Louis and his squad managed to save her just in time. This scared them both and they decided to leave the war and settle down: So they did. Louis and Elena started a family in an old ADVENT city and lived happily there for many years.

Everything changed when some “idiot tech with too much time on his hands” as Louis put it, accidentally reawakened three sectopods while trying to use their reactors as a power source. They began rampaging through the city. Without clear instructions, it seemed as though they reverted to ‘kill all humans’. The sorry excuse for city authorities tried to organise an evacuation but were quickly cut down by the advanced machines. Seeing no other alternative Louis picked out his shotgun and ion blade and went to fight. He refused her help and forced her to run with their two daughters. Louis ambushed the sectopods from the third story of a building, landing on one’s head. He plunged his blade into its body sending it critical. He quickly jumped off and explosion damaged another’s legs. He took it out with his shotgun, but not before he was hit by the fourth’s secondary weapon. He roared, but kept fighting. One sectopod tried to stomp him but he side stepped. He fired at the leg with his shotgun, crippling it. The other continued firing at him. He caught another shot in his leg. He fell to the ground and fired numerous shots into the damaged sectopod. It was going critical so he rolled away, not far enough. The explosion burned him. He closed his eyes while the explosion passed over him. When he opened them the final sectopod was looming over him with its primary weapon charged. He knew he wasn’t going to make it. He levelled his shotgun and fired it right into the red light. The explosion was giant. Louis was dead almost instantly after he pulled his trigger, but in his death he saved the entire city and his family. He was remembered as a hero after that as both a member of XCOM and a saviour of the city: The man who went out riding a sectopod...

Funny, he always said sectopods were bad news.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++


End file.
